No Longer The Prey
by MarandaLee
Summary: After Edward left in NM something changed in Bella. She decided to fight back against her own demons. Unfortunately, that caught the attention of 'the agency'. They recruit her and train her to hunt vampires. Full summary inside
1. Free At Last

**No Longer The Prey**

The shitty little motel room seems to be closing in around me. I have only been here for a day, I'm not used to being out in the world anymore. I've been running for a week straight, only stopping to sleep for a few hours every couple of days. I have a sick nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach, a fear I can't escape. No matter how far I run, where I hide, they are always right behind me. Waiting for me to mess up.

Next week will be my twenty-first birthday. This is not supposed to be my life. I don't even really live anymore, I haven't in a long time. I simply exist, every day is a fight to survive. I could have given up a long time ago, I could have just died, I've had plenty of chances. I could have let Victoria have me, but she is now no more than a pile of ash by my hands. I could have attacked one of the government agents when they took me away, when they recruited me. They would have shot me dead without a second thought before they realized what an asset I was to them.

But no, I promised 'him' I would survive, so that is what I have been doing for three years now. The difference is, now I have a purpose.

_Jake and his pack had killed Laurent and I was the only one that knew Victoria was still coming for me. The wolves would have gladly protected me had they known, but I didn't want any of them to be hurt or killed because of me. _

_When Jacob told me about the female vampire that had been near their lands, testing their boundaries, I knew it was her. I decided that this time I didn't want to be the weak little human that couldn't take care of herself. This time, I would fight back, or die trying. So I armed myself with the only thing I could think of that might harm a vampire…. Fire. _

_I once again made the long trek to 'his' meadow. I wanted to make it as easy as possible for her to find me. Either I would live or die, but waiting would just make it worse. When I arrived at the meadow I retrieved a pocket knife from the side of my boot and made a shallow slice across my left forearm. I let my blood drip around the edge of the forest that I would be facing, I kept the wind at my back so my scent would be forced in the same direction, drawing her to me. _

_Within minutes, Victoria appeared beneath the shadows of the trees. Her untamed red hair was blowing in the wind and she was barefoot, still wearing the same filthy clothes I had seen her wearing in the baseball clearing. She looked feral, her eyes glowed red as her nostrils flared at the scent of my fresh blood. Somehow she was controlling herself though. Victoria's lips slowly turned up into a sinister smile, but I could see it wasn't without effort. _

"_Well, Little Bella. How sweet of you to be waiting for me. I hope you don't think that your surrender will make me go any easier on you. If so, you are sorely mistaken." She was fighting her instincts completely. Trying not to move, not to attack, yet._

_I was mentally trying to gauge the distance between us. I would probably be able to throw the length but I knew my aim was shit. I only had one chance and I wasn't going to waste it. I had to either move closer to her or somehow make her come towards me. So I took two small steps towards her, then stopped. _

"_I'm not expecting anything from you, Victoria. I just figured it was time to get this over with."_

"_I really wanted to make this last longer, but you've made that rather difficult now, haven't you. I wanted to make Edward suffer as I have suffered. I guess I'll just have to make it look worse than it will be. You got lucky. It certainly won't be painless, but it will be much quicker than I had originally planned." she said. _

_Hearing 'his' name made me flinch. She smiled wider at me and took two stiff steps forward. _

"_I'm sure you were hoping to have Edward crying over my lifeless body, but that won't happen. He's gone, and he's not coming back. He doesn't love me, he never did. So your revenge is useless. Sorry." The hole in my heart ached from saying his name aloud and from believing my own assessment. _

"_Do not lie to me, human, you and he are mated. That is forever for our kind. I have seen your bond to each other. Edward will be a broken shell of his former self as soon as he hears of your brutal death." Victoria sneered._

_But her words hadn't had the effect on me that she had been hoping for. I smiled, filled with false hope that Edward could have possibly really been in love with me, even if he wasn't anymore. _

_That's when she launched herself towards me. I had noticed in the past that vampires tended to jump slower than they could run, and I used it to my advantage. _

_I pulled the water balloon from my pocket and threw it as hard as I could. It smashed against the granite skin of her left cheek bone. The fact that I was retaliating, even in such a futile manner, momentarily threw her off balance. The strong smelling substance dripped from her face onto her chest and saturated her hair and clothing. _

_By the time she had regained her bearings I had the flare gun aimed directly at her. I pulled the trigger and watched as the gasoline coating her body ignited in a violent blaze. She screeched in agony, trying her damnedest to put out the fire. _

_I quickly grabbed the squirt bottle from my back pocket which I had also filled with gasoline and doused her body once again. Staying a safe distance away I watched as the flames engulfed her shaking body. I stayed until Victoria's screams had quieted and her blackened form was mostly ash. _

_A small smile played on my lips as I turned and left the meadow, still listening to the crackling inferno as it consumed the last of her body._

_I felt empowered, stronger than ever before. The high of facing and defeating my own demons lasted only a few days. The agency had tracked the ever elusive Victoria to the meadow where they found her remains, along with the evidence of my part in her demise. Then they came for me. _

Only one week ago I was in the custody of the agency, as I have been for nearly three years. They are the covert government agency that specializes in the supernatural. They call themselves the 'CIASA', the Central Intelligence Agency of Supernatural Activity.

They recruit the best of the best to train as vampire hunters. Buffy is a whiny little bitch compared to these people. It's not a choice of whether the recruits want to join the agency or not. It's more like the good old fashioned 'join or die' kind of agency.

When they first brought me to the facility I refused to cooperate, I didn't want to kill anyone or to face even more hungry vampires than I already had. But they weren't about to take no for an answer and they soon resorted to kicking the living shit out of me until I was forced to defend myself. I only had the small amount of self-defense that Charlie had taught me to go by but I used what I knew as well as I could. Those particular agents regretted being so rough with me after I had quickly learned better and was able to kick their asses harder than they had ever kicked mine.

The agency trained me well, made me into a machine and unknowingly gave me the knowledge and skills to evade them after my escape.

They took everything from me; my family, my home, even my name. I am no longer Bella, I'm just B.

They trained me in many different types of fighting techniques. Everything from karate to insane UFC shit. They trained my senses as well. They would deprive me of one of my senses for weeks at a time, forcing my other senses to compensate for the missing ones. My eye sight, hearing, speech, and sense of smell have all vastly improved. I can even feel the slightest break in a breeze alerting me that someone, or something is close. Defense is purely instinct to me now. I'm as close to a vampire as human can get.

They want me back and won't stop until they get me, just like Victoria. And like Victoria, when they do find me, I'll take them out.

I am the youngest and best recruit the agency has ever had. I never flinched when they showed me gruesome pictures of people attacked by vampires, or when they told me of vampire nature. I already knew. I am the only recruit that has ever killed a vampire on my own, the only known civilian survivor of an encounter.

I learned quickly and disengaged from my previous life even quicker. I was much more accepting of the situation that most of the others. I can't go back to my life before so what is the point in wishing I could? One blown up truck and one charred beyond recognition donor body ended my life as Isabella Swan.

I have killed vampires and humans alike and no longer hold any aversion to blood and death. I've become accustomed to it. The idiotic people that bring innocent humans to vampires with the hopes of being changed are no better than murderers themselves.

The agency head knows I had previous knowledge of vampire nature, but I have refused to give them any information. If I told them about the Cullens, they would have gone on the agency's hit list. High priority, for their regular interaction with humans. Because of my unwillingness to cooperate they kept me on a short leash, thinking that one day I would crack.

The majority of the hunters consist of meat head ex assassins and military men. I am the only civilian that has ever been recruited, not by my choice, of course. They all follow orders and never question their superiors. I, on the other hand, depend more on my mind to create the desired outcome of a hunt rather than following directions from generals that have never even killed a vampire. I learned from Alice that one wrong decision can turn a simple situation into death. So I depend on my brain more than my brawn. I look at all possible outcomes and anticipate what my opponent may do beforehand.

What I never anticipated was hearing mention of the Cullens at the agency….

_I had just returned from another successful hunt with my guards. All recruits below a year with the agency are required to have guards, seasoned hunters, accompany them on hunts in case assistance is needed. I have never failed on a hunt and was past my second year mark, they were merely annoying to have along. The agency head wanted me to be watched while outside the facility since I still refused to tell them what I knew. By the time they thought of dosing me with sodium pentothal, better known as truth serum, my mind and body were able to easily resist the drug. _

_I was in the training room on the lower level of the underground facility when I overheard a conversation in the hall. One of the generals and the agency's strategist were discussing a new target. _

"_These vamps aren't like any we've encountered before. They lead human lives and own property in the U.S. and in other countries. There are seven of them and one of them works as a doctor!" The strategist spoke in a panicked whisper. _

_My mind was reeling, I knew it was them. I tried to think of them as little as possible but they were always at the back of my mind. My hard strikes against the heavy punching back before me never faltered though. If the slight noise they were able to hear from the training room had stopped they may have realized that I could hear them as well. This was the precise reason that targets and missions were only permitted to be discussed in the soundproof planning room. _

"_How did you come about this information?" The general asked in the same low whisper. _

_That was exactly what I was wondering. Did one of them slip up?_

"_A crooked lawyer in Chicago named Jenks. It took a little… convincing, but he gave us everything we needed. He has been falsifying documents for them for decades, and his predecessor was doing the same for decades before him. We have copies of birth and death certificates, passports, licenses, alias', everything. We even have a current address. It's fairly recent so it's safe to say that they will be staying put for awhile." I heard papers being shuffled around. Most likely, the general was looking over the file._

"_Good, we have some time then. I want this file locked up for now. We have more pressing missions currently and with a coven this size we'll need a good plan of attack. When the time comes, I want B to head the mission." The general spoke with confidence but I could hear the fear in his voice. _

_The agency had never gone up against more than three vampires at one time. The general was nothing but a scared little boy playing army man, he didn't know real fear._

"_Yes, sir. I'll take it to the vault now."_

"_Good, dismissed." Their footsteps headed in opposite directions. I waited until I head the general round a corner far down the hall before I exited the training room. I knew if I didn't get that file before it was locked away in the vault I never would. _

_I was giving up the only life I had left, committing treason. I was putting myself at the top of their hit list. I am intelligent and deadly, I also knew way too much to be allowed to live outside the confines of the facility. The Cullens were worth the sacrifice. I never even second guess what I had to do. _

_I ran silently through the pale blue corridors, my bare feet merely brushing the cold tile beneath me. I followed his scent through the winding halls, never once doubting my instincts. It wasn't hard, his cologne was overpowering and made it impossible to lose track of him. I was now the hunter, and he was my prey. I avoided the shifting cameras easily, the men watching the monitors never saw me. _

_The strategist used his key card to enter a darkened office and I slipped in behind him just as the heavy door was closing. _

_He never even heard me as I smoothly placed my arm around his neck in the dark, placing him in a choke hold. He gagged, trying to catch his breath but still clutching the file tightly. I leaned in close to his ear and spoke softly but with conviction. _

"_Do not scream, or I will snap your neck like a twig." I loosened my grip on his throat so he was able to breathe. He gasped for air before he recognition dawned on him. _

"_B! What are you doing?" his breathing was still labored as he spoke. _

_I had known this man for over two years, I had met him directly after my training ended. I could tell from the very first day that he had a rather severe case of asthma. The sounds his lungs made as he inhaled and exhaled were a dead give away. However, I didn't know his name. There are no names in the agency, only letters, titles and jobs. He was called 'Strategist' because of his assigned job in the agency. _

"_Give me the file, Strategist."_

"_What do you want with it, B? General doesn't want it released. This is not your mission yet, it's too soon." _

_He thought I had turned into one of those moronic meat heads eager for a mission they couldn't handle. He was screwing with my limited window of escape time and I was getting irritated. _

"_I won't ask twice." I tightened my forearm over his windpipe slightly for emphasis. _

_He passed the thick manila envelope over his shoulder and I snatched it away with my free hand. _

"_Are there any copies of this file? Who else knows about it?"_

"_There… There's a recording of the interrogation in the vault at our facility in Atlanta. No one but the interrogators and the general know."_

"_Good." With that I released my arm from around his throat and slammed the side of my open hand into the back of his neck, effectively knocking him unconscious for a good half hour. _

_His body crumpled to the floor and I leaned down to retrieve the key card that was clipped to his shirt. He had access to the outside and his key card was my ticket out. _

_To buy myself more time before he would sound the alarm I pulled the drawstring out of my workout pants and hog-tied him before stuffing his ugly green tie in his mouth. Someone would come looking for him when he didn't show up for debriefing in an hour. There was no need for them to find him any sooner than that, I needed ever spare minute to get out of the facility. _

_It was odd that after only three years as a hunter I was uncomfortable leaving him alive. He was a nice enough guy, but my first instinct now was to never leave my prey alive. _

_I suddenly began thinking of how different I was from the scared, frail little girl who needed everyone else to defend her because she was too weak to manage it herself. I wasn't weak or scared anymore, I wasn't Bella anymore, I was better._

_I waited at the door to make avoid the cameras and anyone else that may have been passing by. I quickly ascended the emergency staircase where there was a disabled camera, to the housing level. I was one of the few recruits that didn't live in a shared room. I was more antisocial than I had ever been as Bella, I never spoke unless I was acknowledging a given order and I had developed quite a bad temper. I had sent three of my previous roommates to the infirmary and my superiors were sick of dealing with it so they separated me from the others. Also, because every time they had to place me in solitary confinement they were lacking my skills in the field. _

_I entered the small gray room which closely resembled a jail cell and grabbed my black shoulder bag out of my locker. I placed the file in the bag along with a couple of tank tops, pants and a pair of running shoes. I changed into a black wife beater and my dark green stretch pants before lacing up my most functional combat boots. They were light enough to run fast in, solid enough to do damage if I had to kick and quiet enough to take me through the corridors unnoticed. I slipped my large hunting knife, sheathed in its leather case, into the outside of my right boot. As I reached for the door handle I stopped and grabbed a light jacket from the hook on the back of the door._

_During the mission I had just returned from I had noticed snow beginning to fall. It had only taken a few hours to get back to base so I figured it would probably be cold outside. I didn't know what state I was in or even what date it was. I could only judge time by what year and season the generals told us it was. We were weapons, taken out when needed and stored when not. I was never allowed outside unless I was on a mission, there aren't even any windows in the facility. It is completely out of view of civilians, hidden underground somewhere in the U.S._

_I glanced back at the room that had been my home for nearly three years. There was nothing of me left in it. The only items in the room were a small bed, a locker and a desk and chair. No pictures, no books, no music. Nothing that even showed that anyone had been here accept a few articles of assigned clothing that I couldn't fit in my bag. It was shit, but it was home, and I could never come back._

The only reason they are able to track me as well as they have been is because of the god damned electronic tracer that is embedded in between my lower ribs, hence the reason for the motel room. I need to get it out before I go any further. If they can't track me as quickly it will be a lot easier to out run them.

Before I got the room I broke into a local doctors office for supplies. I grabbed a scalpel, a set of medical tweezers, some suture thread, a hook needle and some gauze and tape. I need to dispose of it as quickly as possible. The agency's trackers are probably only a day behind me and the credit card I used to pay for the room will be reported stolen soon. After I place my call to the Cullens the agency will know where I am, tracer or not.

I pull all my supplies out of my bag and line it up on the dresser in front of the mirror before I walk into the bathroom. My skin is still coated with sweat and dirt so I have to clean myself beforehand to avoid infection.

As I enter the small bathroom I note the yellowed walls and the faint scent of mold in the air. I turn on the shower as hot as it will go and step out of my dirty clothes. As steam slowly fills the room I stare at my naked reflection in the cracked mirror above the grimy sink.

There are dark circles under my eyes and small scratches on my cheeks and shoulders from the wayward branches slapping my body as I ran through the forests.

My skin is pale, nearly translucent from the lack of sun over the last few years. I look more like a vampire than a human being anymore.

My dark locks are longer now, nearly reaching the small of my back.

The small scars from cuts and burns that cover my skin were once something for me to be proud of. To show how tough I am, to show how I have survived the pain. Now, they just make me feel ugly.

My breasts are larger now and my figure is more womanly. My body isn't as soft as it once was, I am more toned now, stronger.

My eyes are still that deep chocolate brown that they have always been, except now, they are vacant. Emotionless and cold. I no longer have a soul, it disappeared the night of my first kill.

As I continue to stare at myself in the mirror the steam from the shower begins to distort my reflection. It isn't me anymore. It's the ghost of Bella Swan, a girl who has been dead for years. I buried her deep within me, but ever since I realized the Cullens were in trouble she has been trying to claw her way out. Tears that I haven't cried in three long years threaten to fall from my eyes. If she comes back I'm as good as dead. She isn't strong enough to bear the burdens that I do. She has to stay buried, whether she likes it or not.

I slowly remove the chain from around my neck, my dog tags. The simple code printed on the metal is my only personal identifier. There is really no reason for them. To the rest of the world I and all other hunters, are already dead. There is no one to send them to, they are simply hung on what is commonly known as 'The Sacrifice Wall', to show the others when one of us has died on a hunt. It's kind of depressing when you think about it, but that's how it is.

Mine shows the code: [ B.1.164 ]

My letter identifier, my rank among the hunters and my number of kills (not including humans). It is the one thing from the agency I refuse to part with.

I place the cold metal chain on the back of the toilet and step under the warm spray of the shower. I scrub my skin with the small bar of soap and wash my hair. I dry every inch of myself and walk over to the dresser where my tools are waiting, preparing for the torture I will surely be inflicting on my own body.

_It's going to be painful, but it has to be done. Don't be a pussy, just get it over with!_

I drop the towel to the floor and pick up my leather belt that had been laid over the arm of a nearby chair, placing it between my teeth and biting down. I lift my left arm slightly and press the tip of the cold scalpel directly over the long healed scar on my side.

As I push the sharp blade deep within my skin I can see the dark red blood seep from the wound and run thickly down my side and over my hip. I scream into the leather and bite down harder, fighting my natural instincts to stop slicing through my own flesh.

_FUCK, FUCK, FUCKITY FUCK! MOTHER FUCKING, COCK SUCKING WHORE! THAT FUCKING HURTS! _

The pain is like fire searing me from the inside out. I keep pushing the blade further into my side until I feel it tap the small metallic object in my body.

I remove the scalpel slowly, replacing it with two of the fingers of my left hand to hold the wound open. I toss the bloody instrument of torture to the floor and grab the long tweezers with shaking hands. I cautiously move the tweezers into the incision as my entire body begins to tremble. I growl into the leather belt because of the now throbbing, burning agony I am feeling throughout my entire body. I am breathing heavily through my nose as the tweezers finally grip the bastard object within me.

When it is finally out of me I drop it onto the dresser top with a resounding 'clunk'. Clasping my hand over the wound I watch the blood drip from between my fingers.

_Just a little longer. Just a little longer, B. You haven't cried in three years, don't start now. You can handle this._

The little pep talk I'm giving myself definitely isn't helping. Tremors are running through my whole body now as I pick up the hook needle. The hook has already been threaded and is ready to go. I remove my hand and wipe away some of the blood so I can see what I am doing better. I take a deep breath and bite down on the leather even harder than before, squeezing the edges of the incision together with my slippery fingers.

I line the needle up and insert it through my skin, creating new wounds over and over again as I sew together the hole in my side.

_Fuuuuuuuuuck!_

Finally, the stitching is done and the wound is closed. I throw the bloody hook down onto the dresser, watching it bounce onto the floor and glaring at it with a hatred I didn't know I possessed.

I look at my naked body in the mirror, coated in red from my ribs all the way down to my foot. The towel beneath me is completely drenched with my blood and the dark carpet is even darker where my blood has soaked into it.

I pick up the small square tracker and really look at the one thing that has kept the agency so close behind me. Not anymore.

I walk into the bathroom and lift the dirty toilet lid before dropping the tracker into the water. The water turns orange as it rinses away my blood.

"Have fun searching for me in the sewers, mother fuckers." I say as the tracker is swirled away with a resounding flush.

I sit in the tub and allow the water to wash away the red that has stained my skin. The water will cleanse my skin, but my red stained hands will never be clean. I will forever see the blood of my victims there.

After my second shower of the day I once again dry myself off, bandage my self-inflicted wound and get dressed.

_You can't put it off any longer, B. They are in danger and they need to be warned as soon as possible. There may not be much time left. _

I take a deep breath to calm myself before sitting down at the small wooden table in the corner and pulling the file out of my bag. I've had this thick manila envelope in my possession for a week now and I have yet to open it.

I pull out all the documents and lay them on the table before me.

Their current address and phone numbers are listed on the first page. They had gone to Alaska. I remember that they said they had cousins in Alaska. As I take the paper in my hand and reach for the phone on the side table something catches my eye. Beneath the top page are copies of drivers licenses for several states. Carlisle's image is smiling at me and I smile back. My first real smile in a long time.

The faces of the people I once called family are right in front of me. Esme, with her motherly eyes. Alice and Emmett with wide smiles. Jasper, looking pensive, and Rosalie, looking ever as the ice queen. Then there's, Edward… My beautiful, Edward. There is no smile on his face, brooding as always. But as always, it can't hide the beauty from my eyes.

Whether he wants to be or not, he will always be mine, in a way. I have never forgotten him in all these years. His face was there every time I closed my eyes. The memory of his smile is what got me through many days. Yes, over the years I had stopped shying away from the thoughts of him that used to make me crumble. Instead, in my isolation, they made me stronger. A piece of my heart is still missing, and what is left aches for him. That will never change, but I have learned to live with it. I have to tear my eyes from his face as my eyes begin to sting with unshed tears.

_I haven't cried in three god damned years, and I've nearly broken down twice today! What the hell is wrong with me!_

I don't want to waste tears on myself, or even on, Edward. If I were to ever cry it should be for all the humans and vampires I have murdered over the years. I, of all people, should know that not all vampires are evil. Just like humans, they can be bad or good. They have to kill humans to survive, just like humans kill animals to survive. How would we like it of cows decided humans were evil and started offing us?

Hell, I had even heard one of the hunters screwing with another about him being a vegetarian.

"_I didn't fight my way to the top of the food chain to eat fucking carrots." _He had said.

Then, of course there was silence as it dawned on them that they ARE NOT at the top of the food chain. Vampires are.

I can understand now why other vampires are surprised when they hear of the Cullens 'vegetarian' lifestyle. After all, I would take a juicy steak over a salad any day of the week.

I quickly cover Edward's image with the other papers and grab the phone. I don't need to ask about him, I don't even want to think about him until I can't avoid it anymore. Now is not the time. I can't afford distractions right now, and he would definitely be a distraction.

As I dial the number I take my time pressing each individual button.

It rings once… Twice…

"_Hello?" _It's Carlisle, and I can't speak, I'm frozen in place.

_What the hell can I say to him!_

'_Oh, Hi, Carlisle. It's Bella. You know, the one that is supposed to be dead and buried in Forks? Well, there's a secret government agency coming after your family and they know how to kill vampires. So, how's it been?" _

_Yeah, I don't think so. Aw, screw it!_

"Run." There, that's direct enough.

"_Bella! Bella, is that you! Oh, dear god, they said you were dead!" _I can hear the rest of the family scuffling in the background, saying my name questioningly.

"Carlisle, there's no time! You have to get your family out of there or you'll all be killed! Don't use your credit cards, don't go to any property you own, leave your cell phones; anything traceable. Go stay with friends, I'll send Alice a message of where to meet me, tell her to be watching." Alice's talent is going to be my only way to contact them after this. I just have to hope she will be watching me.

"_Bella, I don't understand what's going on. Are you in trouble?" _He sounds worried about me, he shouldn't be.

"No, Carlisle, I'm fine. You are the ones in trouble. Trust me, you need to run. They're tracing the call, leave, NOW!"

I slam the receiver back onto the cradle, accidentally cracking it in the process. I stuff the documents back into the folder and jump up from my seat, clutching my wound as pain shoots through my side. It's time for me to go.


	2. The Dusty Roads

**No Longer The Prey**

**Chapter 2: The Dusty Roads**

_**I slam the receiver back onto the cradle, accidentally cracking it in the process. **_

_**I stuff the documents back into the folder and jump up from my seat, clutching my wound as pain shoots through my side. **_

_**It's time for me to go. **_

No matter where the tracker is they would have traced my call to the Cullens. I pick up may bag and open the door to a dark starless sky. I can see the city lights not far off in the distance. I am somewhere outside of Denver, Colorado. When I left the facility, the first sign I saw told me that I was in Texas. This dry heat is not what I want, not what I crave. I miss the place where my life truly began, where it ended.

I want to be back in Forks, if only for a little while. But I can't. The agency would have men waiting for me there already. They would think that I would go somewhere familiar. If I was hunting me, that's what I would think. So I have to steer clear of anywhere from my past.

There is an old truck in the motel parking lot that reminds me of the one I had in my previous life, except this one is blue. I hop into the cab and reach below the steering wheel, fully prepared to try my hand at hotwiring my first car. As I lean forward I spot a key ring in the center console, it's my lucky day.

The engine rumbles to life and immediately my mind is flooded with memories of my last days in Forks.

_I was driving my old truck down to La Push on a Friday afternoon, Charlie was meeting me at Jake and Billy's for a barbeque. Victoria was still on the loose so Jake wasn't entirely comfortable leaving me alone very often. Honestly, I didn't like being left alone either. When I was alone there were no distractions from my memories and the hole in my heart throbbed terribly. I felt guilty the Jake was risking his life chasing an 'unknown' vampire through the woods, and he was the only one I that made me feel more like myself. He made it hurt less. _

_The barbeque and bonfire were coming to a close as it once again began to rain. Jake and I ran for his garage as the light drizzle quickly turned into a downpour. _

_We both fell into a heap on his cold leather bench seat, breathing heavy through bouts of laughter. I had smiled more in the last 24 hours than I had in months, and it was because of Jake. He made me feel not so broken, not so alone. He knew what 'he who shall not be named' was and what his leaving had done to me. He tried daily to fill the shell I had become with love, friendship and more understanding than I deserved. He tried no matter what, and I let him. Afraid to lose the one good thing I had left after 'he' had taken everything else. _

_His big brown eyes stared down at me, his joyful expression quickly turned more serious. He was beautiful with the small droplets of water rolling down his bronze skin. He was shirtless as usual and I could see the muscles in his chest and arms ripple with every breath he took. He gently brushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear and leaned towards me, never once losing eye contact. His lips appeared so soft and inviting._

_I thought, what would be the harm in trying to be happy? 'He would want that for me at least, right? Jacob loves me and I love him. Maybe not in the same way, not in the same way I love 'him', but maybe I could learn to love him like that. _

_So when Jacob's warm lips touched mine, I kissed him back. I kissed him and waited for the 'rightness' of the moment to hit me. But it never did._

_Not only did it not feel right, but it felt completely wrong. The texture of his lips were wrong, the warmness of his skin was wrong, the way I let him hope was wrong. I, was wrong. Jacob could never replace Edward, no one could. _

_I pressed my hands into his chest and pushed him away. I couldn't let him keep waiting for me when it would never be enough, when it would never be 'him'. it wasn't fair to Jacob, and I loved him enough to know he deserved better. _

"_Jake, stop. I can't do this, it isn't right." I said softly, knowing he would be able to hear me. _

"_I'm sorry. You're right, it's too soon. I can be patient, I know you're not ready yet." he said, as he ran his fingers over my cheek, catching a tear I didn't know had fallen. _

"_No, Jake. I'll never be ready. I know it's cliché, but it's not you, it's me. Please say you understand, please stay we'll still be friends. I need us to be friends." It was true, I didn't think I could survive losing another person I loved. _

_He looked sad, like a puppy that had been kicked. My heart ached for him, knowing he wanted so many things for us that I was unable to give him. _

"_Yeah, we're still friends. I could never not be your friend, Bells." _

_I could tell he was being sincere. But like every other man in the world, he was trying to hide how hurt he actually was. _

_I pulled him close and stroked his hair as if I were comforting a child. _

"_I'm sorry, Jacob. You know I love you, just not in the way you want me to. One day you'll meet the girl that will be able to give you everything. On that day you'll realize that me and you is just something you want. The girl you're meant to be with wil give you what you want and what you need. It'll be right, for both of you."_

_After that day, true to his word, our friendship hadn't changed. although, every once in awhile I would see a look of longing on his face when he thought I wasn't looking. But, no matter what, he was still my best friend. _

_Less than a week later, I was dead to the world. _

I'm driving through what looks like a desert. The wind carries the dusty earth into the air behind me as I drive at top speed down the barren road. I drive for nearly two days in no particular direction. I drive, and drive, and drive. Never stopping for more than a couple of hours to eat, sleep and gas up. Finally, I am crossing the state line into Utah. There are rolling hills and beautiful mountain ranges all around me. It has been so long since I've seen anything but night.

As I pass by a farmhouse with a long dirt driveway I see a sign in the front yard which is covered in a thin sheen of snow. The sign says: [ FORCLOSED ]

I pull up to the house to check out the security of the area. There aren't any other houses anywhere in sight and I haven't seen any other vehicles on the road in front of the house for almost and hour.

There is a wooden barn behind the house that would be good for keeping up on my workout routine. There's only open land around the two structures, so it would be difficult to form an ambush. I quickly decide that this may be a safe place to stay for at least a little while. I make my way to the door to find that it's unlocked.

_Great security in Utah, I guess._

The interior of the house is typical. There is a living room, dining room, kitchen and a small bathroom on the first floor. Only a few sparse pieces of furniture scattered around, all of them covered in dust. The place has been abandoned for awhile, there are no recognizable scents except for rotting wood and mothballs.

I drop my bag onto the old plaid sofa and watch the dust from the cushion swirl into the air. I take some fresh bandages and tape from my bag along with a bottle of water so I can clean my incision site. The last thing I need right now is an infection.

I brush off the seat of the wooden chair in the corned with the sleeve of my jacket. I lay my items down on the chair and take off my jacket and shirt before removing my current bandages. The site is red with black flakes of dried blood around the wound. It seems to be healing normally but is still tender to the touch. I flinch as I press a wet piece of gauze to the laceration and wipe away the dried blood. I swiftly apply the fresh bandages to the site and discard the old ones.

After replacing my black tank top I head upstairs. I take each step slowly, noting the ones that creaked beneath my weight. The upstairs seems the same as the down. There is a bathroom and three bedrooms. Each room contains a few pieces of old dusty furniture. A room with crayon scribbles on the walls has an old mattress on the floor.

_Well, since I'm the only one that will be sleeping I guess this is my room. _

The house seems safe enough, if anywhere can be considered remotely safe at the moment.

When I get back downstairs I pull a permanent marker and a map of the U.S. out of my bag. At the top of the map I write Alice's name, knowing that would make it clear that this was the message I told them to look for. Beneath her name I write the address and town of the farmhouse, then I circle Utah on the map. That should be clear enough for anyone.

I lay the message on the dirty floor, hoping Alice is able to see it clearly in her mind. I push my bag to the corner of the couch and use it as a pillow as I lay down. I don't know how long it will take them to get here and I am sorely lacking in sleep. I may be used to functioning on little sleep but that doesn't mean I like it.

As I am dragged beneath the veil of sleep by sheer exhaustion, I begin to dream. It is a dream I have had often over the years.

_I am in the meadow and Victoria is standing before me. Her words confuse me. _

"_You're no good for me." _

_The words are familiar, but I don't know where I have heard them before. There is a sad but determined look upon her face. The only thought that went through my mind as I transformed from prey into predator was, _

'_You're right, I'm absolutely no good for you.'_

_I lift my government issued flamethrower and pulled back the hand trigger. Holding it firm as the fire pours from the gun. I watch as Victoria is consumed by the flames to the point where I can't make out her face through the brilliant light. _

_Suddenly, Victoria's screams of pain change into someone else's. Edward's._

_I can now see his beautiful face contorted in pain within the blaze. _

"_No! Oh, god, no!" I run to him, clutching him against my chest, allowing myself to burn with him. My fears feel like fire as they trail down my cheeks. Soon, the flames die down and Edward is staring into my eyes. _

"_Edward, please forgive me! I didn't know! I'm so sorry!" I cry out. _

"_Who are you? My Bella would never have done this. My Bella loves me. I don't know you." His words cut into my heart like a knife. _

_I cry out once again and tighten my grip on his charred body, trying in vain to keep him close to me. As I do this he falls to ash in my hands and is taken away by the wind. Leaving me feeling more alone than I had ever before._

The dream is horrifying. So horrifying that it wakes me up every time. But that's not what has woken me up tonight. Tonight it is the creak of the front door. I propel my body off the couch in one swift movement, immediately pulling out my hunters knife and taking a defensive stance. It seems much too soon for the Cullens to have arrived, I only wrote the message a couple of hours ago.

If the agency has found me already I'm not going down without a fight, and I refuse to be taken back to the facility alive….


	3. We Meet Again

**No Longer The Prey**

**Chapter 3: We Meet Again**

_**If the agency has found me already I'm not going down without a fight, and I refuse to be taken back to the facility alive….**_

Suddenly, someone appears in front of me and I instinctively change into the hunter, needing to defend myself. I kick high and my right boot connects directly with this persons chest, sending them tumbling into the couch.

"Holy shit, Bella! What the hell was that!" a dangerous looking Rosalie shouts at me before brushing some dust off of her blouse.

"I could have told you that was going to happen." Alice piped in with a giggle as she slowly stepped out from around a corner.

"Well, than why didn't you!" Rose throws at her in a thoroughly annoyed tone.

"Because, you didn't ask. Besides, I thought it would be funny, and I was right!" she says through another bout of giggles, clutching her arms to her chest in an attempt to control them.

My side with the wound is now sore from the strain of the kick and I realize I am still positioned defensively as the rest of the family files into the room. The way I am acting seems to be putting Jasper on edge so I release my body from its crouch and straighten up, attempting to calm my emotions. Alice slowly steps towards me with her arms outstretched preparing for a hug, but stops short.

"Bella, would you mind loosing the knife?" she asks in a slightly amused tone.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that." I said as I replace the weapon in the holster on my thigh.

She pulls me to her and embraces me in a soft hug, nearly sobbing in her happiness at seeing me alive.

"I can't believe you're here! I didn't believe you were dead when we heard, but I never saw you. And I looked! I looked all the time! Why didn't I see you!" She begs for an explanation as she holds me tighter. As if she's afraid I'll disappear if she lets go.

I am about to answer her question when someone wraps their large arms around me from the side, engulfing both Alice and I in a gentle bear hug. Carlisle and Esme are now on the opposite side patting my shoulder and stroking my hair as they whisper kind words of missing me. But not Edward.

I am beginning to panic, they're everywhere. No matter who they are, how much I still love them, or the fact that I know they would never hurt me; they are vampires. They are vampires and I am surrounded. If I wanted to escape, if I had to fight my way out, it would be impossible.

"Guys, back up, let her breath." Jasper warns.

But they don't listen to him. They simply continue talking and touching and confining me. I can't take it anymore.

"Space! God, I need some space, please!" I scream, startling all of them.

Immediately, they all release me and back away. Alice and Esme look hurt, Emmett and Carlisle look confused. I just breath, once again calming myself. I didn't know it would be like this. I expected them to do what they did, but I didn't expect my own reaction.

"I'm sorry guys, it's been awhile. It's gonna take me a minute to get used to this again." I explain, hoping they understand.

"Bella, as I said on the phone, we all thought you were dead. What really happened to you?" Carlisle inquires, a look of pure concern evident on his face.

As I look at their faces, Edward is nowhere to be found. I'm confused but I know it would be better to wait to ask. They had a lot of questions and it would just be better to get it out of the way now. I sit down on the couch and prepare to be questioned. Alice falls onto the cushion next to me and Emmett sits on the arm of the couch on my other side.

"It's a long story. The short version is that when Victoria came for me I killed her-" Emmett cut's me off before I've even began.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! _You_ killed a _vampire_? How did you manage that!" he yells. Obviously confused as to how that was possible.

"Emmett, don't interrupt." Esme scolds him, giving him a stern look to punctuate her point. Then she gives me a supportive smile. "Go on, dear."

"With a water balloon full of gasoline and a flare gun. Anyway, a government agency saw it happen. The agency faked my death and recruited me, not by choice of course. There's a unit centered around the paranormal, mainly, vampire hunting. When I found out your names were on our list I broke out. I had to warn you."

It seemed simple to me but it has shocked them all into silence. The silence lasted barely a moment however, before the inquisition began. Everyone of them are asking me questions and discussing the revelation with each other. The voices are all morphing into one long buzzing sound that tickles my ears and I can't take it anymore.

"Stop! I'll answer your questions, but I have one of my own first. Where is Edward?"

They all exchange glances but Carlisle is the one to answer me.

"He is out of the country, he's safe. He's not using any credit cards or anything traceable, he doesn't even have a cell phone right now. He… doesn't know you are alive yet." he says hesitantly.

"Oh, well. That's good, I guess."

I'm sure whatever reason they have for not finding a way to contact him was a good one, but it still nagged at me. It's probably for the best right now anyway. Like I said before, he would be a distraction.

"Okay, I want my question answered next." Alice said loudly. "Why was I not able to see you at all in the past three years?" She seems worried and I can only assume she must think that there is something wrong with her visions.

"that's easy. Your visions are based on decisions, I haven't really made any during that time, I just did what I was told. In a situation where a person would normally have to make decisions, like on my hunts, I relied on my training and my instincts entirely."

Alice was nodding her head in relief when Emmett asked a question.

"Wait a minute, you actually _hunted_ vampires?" Damn, well hopefully this doesn't go over badly. Before I am able to answer, Jasper cuts in.

"Judging by your excess of scars I assume you've been on quite a few hunts. If I may ask, how many did you kill? Also, did you have a rank among these hunters?"

Of course Jasper would want to know my rank. Damn it, this sucks, but I really don't want to lie to them.

"You're hesitant to share this information." he says offhandedly.

"No shit, Sherlock. I know how I feel." His eyes widen slightly and he seems a little caught off guard by my response. In fact, they all do. Well, I've changed a lot and they're just going to have to roll with the punches or say goodbye. I've survived this long without them, I can do it again. Even though I don't really want to.

I held out my dog tags so Jasper could see them.

"What does **B.1.164 **mean?" He asks in a highly curious tone.

"B, is my letter. It's what they called me. I haven't been Bella for a very long time. It's actually kind of weird hearing my own name again. Anyway, the number 1, stands for my rank among the hunters. I'm the youngest recruit in the agency's history, and the best. The 164, is the number of vampires I have killed. There were also six humans, but they don't like to mark them. It's supposed to be sad or something."

I probably sound cold and distant, well, that's because I am. It's the only way I can keep the guilt at bay. I don't know what I expected from them, but the response I got wasn't it.

"I'm impressed." Jasper says as a small smile pulls at the corners of his lips. The military man in him is proud of my accomplishments.

"Damn, Bella! You're a total badass!"

"Emmett, language!" Esme chastises her son.

"I don't know what everyone's so happy about this! She has spent the last three years _murdering_ our kind!" Rose screams, placing her hands on her hips in her signature bitchy manner.

"Oh, shut it, Rose! Do you really think I had a choice in this? Do you think _this_ is the life I wanted for myself? I did what I had to do to survive!" I shout back. Anger at her lack of understanding of the circumstances I had been faced with.

"You had a choice!"

"They would have _killed me_!"

"Like I said, you had a choice!" The ice queen had never been this vocal about her hatred of me before.

Bella would have cried, but she is gone and B isn't going to take her shit.

"Fuck you, Rose! Keep your god damned opinions to yourself or I swear, _you_ will be my next target!"

That shut her up.

"Bella, how could you have sustained so many vampire bites and not been killed or changed?" Carlisle indicates to my scared neck and arms, he can't see the other bites that are hidden beneath my clothes. I presume he is just trying to change the subject from Rosalie and my fight.

"The agency takes precautions. They have developed a serum that renders the venom inactive and turns human blood into a sort of weapon. It disorients the vampire temporarily, making them easier to take down. Hunters are injected before each mission."

"Are there any side effects to this drug?" He's in doctor mode now.

I really don't want to get into this, but if I lie Jasper will be able to tell that I am being deceptive. So even if he stays quiet, he'll expect an explanation. Here it goes.

"No immediate effects besides some nausea. In the long term, the effects are sterility and different types of blood cancers. Usually acute leukemia or lymphoma. It's not a chance thing, it's expected. That's just what happens. I'm already sterile, the cancer won't really hit me until I'm around thirty though. At least, that's the time the facility doctors have estimated. The long happy life Edward wanted for me isn't ever going to happen, and I've come to terms with that."

Yes, I am a little bitter about the fact that the only reason Edward left was so that I could have a normal life and it was taken from me. But I am resigned to my fate by now. I'll never have children and I'll die a slow and most likely painful death at a young age. I've said it before and I'll say it again, the agency took everything from me.

"Oh, honey! I'm so sorry, you don't deserve this, no one does!" Esme exclaims as she envelopes me in a motherly hug, attempting to comfort me.

But I don't need comforting, I don't need people feeling sorry for me, I don't want that. It is what it is. My anger about the situation makes me stronger. Yes, I want revenge. Am I going to get it, probably not. The faces around me are all solemn and sad, even Rosalie.

"Esme, it's fine. I'm fine. That's just the way it is. It can't be changed so why bother crying about it?"

"You could always adopt!" I want to roll my eyes at her optimism.

"No, I can't. if I try to live a regular life they'll track me down easily." _Plus, there's the whole dead by thirty thing. _

"They wouldn't be able to find you! We have a guy who can give you a whole new identity!" Emmet seems quite proud at himself for stating something obvious.

"Jenks, right?" They all seem to perk up at the mention of the name. They should know the circumstances of their connection.

"He's dead. That's how the agency found out about you all. The interrogation was kind of… intense. Your file is in my bag. They know everything."

Jasper pulls out the thick envelope and looks through all the papers before passing them off to the rest of the family.

"Damn it! They know all our alias' and where all out properties and money are located! What are we supposed to do now!" He shouts angrily, fully comprehending the gravity of the situation. Ever the realist.

"We'll figure it out. Listen, can somebody tell me where exactly Edward is, and why he doesn't know I'm alive yet?" They are all glancing at each other questioningly now and it's starting to worry me.

Suddenly, they start whispering to each other in a fast and quiet way that only a vampire would be able to hear. A vampire, or someone like me. Obviously they still think I won't be able to understand or hear their conversation, just like when they knew me three years ago. Back before the CIASA trained me.

_Carlisle - "I don't know if we should tell her yet, at least not everything."_

_Rosalie - "Just tell her. She deserves to know what she has done to our family."_

_Alice - "Bella didn't do anything wrong. Edward's the one that did this!"_

_Rosalie - "Because of her!"_

_Jasper - "She's not the same girl we knew back then. She has become a much stronger person than I ever anticipated, in every way. She can handle it."_

_Emmett - "I'm with Jas. Besides, she has a right to know the truth. The Volturi are assholes, I'm sure she'll be as pissed as I was."_

_Carlisle - "I don't think-"_

"Okay, enough of this!" They all turn to stare at me when I speak.

"You may not realize it but I can hear everything you are saying. I've had enough training that all my senses are more evolved than a normal humans. Who are the Volturi? Tell me what's going on, I need to know!"

The entire family appears dumbfounded as Carlisle calmly steps forward.

"Edward is in Italy. The Volturi are there, these three are the judge, jury and executioner in the vampire world. They enforce our laws, the laws they created. The basic rules are to keep the secret, no human is allowed to know of our existence. If they do, by law they must be killed or changed." He pauses, looking to the faces of his family before continuing.

"Bella, when Edward was informed of your death he was distraught, he no longer wanted to live himself. He went to the Volturi and confessed his crimes with the hopes that they would end his life. Since you were supposed to be dead they saw no further risk and denied his request." I had been holding my breath since he said the words, '_he no longer wanted to live' _. But I can tell there is more, so I motion for him to continue.

"He didn't give up so easily. He attempted to expose himself to a crowd of humans. The Volturi guard stopped him. He tried to attack the Volturi, again, they stopped him. Aro insisted that Edward's gift was too valuable to waste." Again, he stops and looks to his family for support. He's drawling this out and I can't take it anymore.

"Carlisle, spit it out! You're making me insane here, just say it!"

_Please, don't be dead._

_Please, don't be dead._

_Oh, god Edward. Please, don't be dead._

"Bella, they kept him…"


	4. The Plan

**No Longer The Prey**

**Chapter 4: The Plan **

"_**Carlisle, spit it out! You're making me insane here, just say it!"**_

_**Please, don't be dead.**_

_**Please, don't be dead.**_

_**Oh, god Edward. Please, don't be dead.**_

"_**Bella, they kept him…" **_

_What!_

"They _kept_ him? What the hell does that mean!" I'm irate and worried, and I just don't understand this!

"How many guards could this _Volturi_ possibly have? Why haven't you done anything? There are six of you and Alice and Jasper are gifted! You couldn't get him back!"

"That's precisely why Aro kept Edward, for his gift. We went after him, of course. Their guard consists of more than a dozen vampires, some with abilities that make it impossible to win a fight. Aro gave him a choice, they have to maintain appearances, you see. Edward chose to stay with them in Italy. We can only speculate as to why. He cut off all contact with us nearly two years ago. We don't know if he's truly there by choice, or if they are keeping him against his will." Carlisle says in a dejected tone as Esme leans into him, shaking slightly as she attempts to hide her eyes as if I could see the non-existent tears there.

What the hell am I supposed to make of all this? He went to Italy to have himself killed, just because he thought _I _was dead! Did he really feel so guilty that he wanted to die? No, that doesn't make sense. There has to be more to it than that.

How could he do this to his family? I can see the pain etched on each and every one of their faces. They are incomplete without him. His absence has left them broken, the same way it had me. Who the hell does he think he is!

He can't just walk through life hurting people like this and expect to get away with it! I'm not as stupid and accepting as I once was. I've gone over every detail of my and Edward's time together in my head during the past three years. I know by now, that his whole speech in the woods that day was bullshit. He thought he was doing what was best for me by leaving. He had considered it after the Phoenix incident as well, but I had forgotten that at the time. I was in too much shock to really think.

He took away my choice to be happy that day, he took away the people I considered my family, and I had let him. I had accepted what he told me as the truth. After all, I had never thought I was good enough for him. So he used that, I had allowed him to play off of my own insecurities.

I will be eternally angry with myself for that, but I'll always be more angry with him. The fact that after he hurt me by leaving, he had done the same thing to his family, just made it worse. There is now a poisonous rage burning within me and I'm powerless to ignore it.

"That bastard! Mother fucking self-deprecating idiot! If he wants to punish himself for his own stupidity he can fucking do it without leaving his family and stop making everyone else around him miserable!" Emmett looks as if he would giggling like a little girl if he didn't have his mouth over his mouth and Rosalie seems to be in shock.

"That broody little bitch! If he wants to die so bad I'll fucking kill him myself!" I feel like I'm going out of my mind with rage. How dare he!

As I stomp around the room toppling furniture and occasionally kicking or punching a hole in the walls Carlisle and Esme are staring and look slightly horrified by my display. Alice looks like she may begin cheering me on at any moment and Rose is snickering under her breath and nodding her head.

"Well, this is unexpected, but highly enjoyable to see." Jasper laughs.

"This bullshit ends now! How much cash do you have with you?" I ask no one and everyone.

"About half a mil." Jasper replies, he's beginning to look pissed off and I can only assume it's because he is absorbing my current emotions.

"Good. We need to get out of the country. The agency hardly pays attention to other countries, they only care about their own. It's our best option concerning them. Who can handle those arrangements?" I ask as a plan begins to formulate in my mind.

Alice jumps up and raises her hand beaming at me and actually waiting for me to call on her as if this were a classroom. I roll my eyes.

"Alice?"

"I can charter a jet, and I have some old contacts not connected to Jenks that can get us the documentation we'll need to get out of the country!"

Thank god, we need to do this soon. I still can't believe he could do this to the people he loves. I'm not in denial, I know I still love him, but there is no way I'm going to let him get off scot-free.

"Bella, what exactly are you planning?" Carlisle asks me calmly.

"We're getting out of the country so none of us have to worry about the agency. More specifically, we're going to Italy, to get your selfish asshole of a son back!"

The I'm gonna kick his ass all over Europe, that shit head. He thinks the world revolves around him. Well, that's about to change real soon.

"Alright! Rescue mission! Just call me Bond, James Bond." Emmett exclaims before beginning to hum Agent 007 theme music and rolling around the room with his hands in the shape of a gun.

"Get up you moron." Rosalie directs at her husband. "I just gained a little bit of respect for you, human. So, you're our fearless leader, where do we go from here?" she says, determination clear in her eyes.

_Wow, that was definitely unexpected._

"I have a stop to make before we leave the country. Some place near Houston, Texas."

Author Notes: I can see that there are a lot of people following this story but have very few reviews. Reviews keep me going. I need to know that people like this and I'm not just wasting my time on a story that no one really wants to read. I am trying to keep the updates coming every few days so I would love to hear what you think.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty pretty please?**


	5. Mission Immpossible

**No Longer The Prey**

**Chapter 5: Mission Impossible**

"_**Get up you moron." Rosalie directs at her husband. "I just gained a little bit of respect for you, human. So, you're our fearless leader, where do we go from here?" she says, determination clear in her eyes. **_

_**Wow, that was definitely unexpected.**_

"_**I have a stop to make before we leave the country. Some place near Houston, Texas." **_

We have finally boarded the personal jet and are in the air heading for Texas before I divulge my plan. The plan is to separate from the Cullens, go back to the facility and sneak in. I need to get some of the agency's serum if I am planning on entering a city run entirely by vampires. The agency calls the serum 'Agent V416'.

I have a back up plan in case I am caught, of course. I'll tell them I had decided to give myself up willingly. From there, I'll simply wait for my chance, take out whomever is assigned to guard me, find the serum and get out; hopefully.

I'm making it sound a lot easier than it's actually going to be, but there is no need for the Cullens to know how dangerous it will really be.

"I don't buy it!" Alice shouts, placing her hands on her hips in defiance.

"Yeah, me either. If it's that easy to get in and out of this facility then why did you stay there for so long?" Rose adds in a bored tone as she inspects her perfectly manicured nails.

"Well, what would you suggest I do! I can't let you guys come with me. Your scent is unmistakable and you would be ash before you even knew what was going on. Every level is rigged incase a vampire somehow gets in!"

They all look thoughtful for a moment before Alice starts bouncing up and down in her leather seat.

"Jas, that's a great idea! I just know it'll work!" I hate when she does this. Stupid omniscient little pixie!

"Mind sharing with the rest of the class, Jasper?" I ask, I'm sure he can feel my irritation.

"Well, I just thought that since we can't help you in the facility, maybe we can help you from the outside." Alice seems to be the only one of us that understands his convoluted statement.

"And how exactly would we do that?"

"I'm sure you know how to avoid any cameras since you were able to get out, but getting in undetected is a different kind of challenge. We can get a couple of prepaid cell phones and fit you with an earpiece. Alice will be able to see if you make a decision that may get you caught before it happens." Ever the strategist.

"Wow, that actually might work. That is a great idea, Jas." He seems proud of his tactical contribution and I'm happy for him.

I can tell he isn't liking the idea of possibly being left out of the action any more than Emmett is. I might actually make it out alive.

It's the middle of the night and I am approaching a wooded area on the outskirts of Houston. I can see the small green lights on the cameras surrounding the area. There are only two guards wandering around near the tree that contains the hidden entrance to the facility. I take one out easily while avoiding the cameras when he moves away from the other to relieve himself. I quickly have the other pulled behind a tree with my knife to his throat.

"Give me your gun and drop your other weapons on the ground." I whisper in his ear.

He passes the gun behind him and drops his riffle to the ground. I place the pistol in the waistband of my pants and return my attention to him.

"The knife and extra gun in your boot as well. I'm not stupid." He obeys.

He is tall with dark skin and looks to be in his late twenties. I pull the dog tags around his neck so I can read them: [ H.28.99 ]

"Well, H. I need your help with something, and you are going to do as you're told or you'll never reach your hundredth kill. Do you understand?" I ask him calmly.

"Yes."

"Good boy."

"You're B aren't you? They have a lot of men dispatched looking for you." he says in a purely informative tone.

"Obviously they're not doing a very good job, are they?"

"I guess not."

"Where is your key card?" He pulls it from the clip on his jacket and holds it up for me to see. I take it and walk around the tree where he pushes on a knot in the trunk and a small key pad slips out.

"What's the entrance code?" I ask while simultaneously scanning the card.

"541,J92,RR49." he answers.

Before I am able to key in the first number Alice's voice shouts in my ear.

"_Stop! He's lying, it's the wrong code. You'll be killed!" _

"What's the real code, H? Don't play with me, I'm not in the mood to play nice right now." I say as I tighten the blade on his throat, causing blood to trickle from the small wound now present on his neck.

"871, 96, TK464."

"_He's telling the truth."_

I key in the code and slip the card into my pocket then wait until the door pops open on the tree trunk.

"Thank you, H." I said as I knocked him in the right temple with the handle of my knife, rendering him unconscious. I tighten my grip on the strap of the empty bag slung over my shoulder and walk in.

As I slip through hallway after hallway avoiding cameras Alice is stopping me every two minutes. It's getting annoying but is still a lot better than getting caught. I slide into an open elevator and pop the roof hatch, climbing into the shaft above it and leaping onto the ladder attached to the cement wall. I climb down two levels to the weapon development labs area.

"_Not yet…." _Alice whispers in my ear as I'm getting ready to pry open the doors.

"_Okay, go now." _She whispers again, as if she were right next to me in the elevator shaft.

The hallway is deserted and I'm sure the scientific staff has retired to their dorms for the night. I make my way to the correct door and see the key pad directly below a camera, there's no avoiding it. I take out my knife and slip underneath it, swiftly cutting the cord that fed images to the security level. They'll notice the camera is out soon and send someone to investigate so I have to be quick.

"Okay, Alice, lets do this." I whisper to her. If I press one incorrect number the facility will go into lockdown and every guard on the level will be on me in moments.

I make my decisions quickly moving my finger over each button.

"_No, no, no, no, yes. No, no, yes. Yes. No, no, no, yes…." _

After the eighth yes the lock on the door springs open and I slip inside the darkened room. There are weapons scattered on table tops all around me

Jack pot.

I make my way across the room loading my bag with grenades and small fire pistols and extra cartridges. I sling three flamethrowers over my shoulder and around my back. I can barely feel the added weight. On the other side of the room is a back lit case containing different serum concoctions. Some of Agent V416 and some other serums that have not yet been tested. I grab a full case of Agent V416, ten injections worth.

"_That guard is starting to wake up, you need to get out of there now, Bella." _I hear Alice say.

I take a quick look around to see if there is anything else that may be of use to us but I think I got it all.

I've made it through the hallways and up the elevator shaft now. I'm close to the exit when I hear a gunshot and something whizzes past the left side of my head. A bullet. I jump behind the nearest wall and retrieve the gun from my waistband.

"Alice, what the hell?"

"_I'm sorry, Bella! I didn't know! I've been watching your decisions and I just didn't see it! I'm sorry!" _She cries out.

"Never mind." I need to get across the hallway to get out of the facility. I peek around the corner to gauge my chances. There are four of them, all geared up, and three more coming towards the hallway opposite them.

"B, we don't have to do this. Give yourself up and you'll be accepted back into the agency. You're the best, we need you. We'll have a hearing to determine the appropriate punishment then this will all be over." The General.

"And what exactly is the _appropriate punishment_ for treason these days? I'm pretty sure it's still death, General." I respond from behind the safety of my wall.

"We'll work something out, B. It doesn't have to come to that."

"I highly doubt that." Okay, I'm over the chit chat now.

I throw my arm around the wall and fire a couple of rounds, hitting two of them. I'm aiming for shoulders and legs. There is no need to kill them if I can avoid it, they're just following orders.

Shots are fired back and the other guards are getting closer. It's now or never.

I fire back and dart across the hall when they duck for cover. A bullet grazes my left shoulder before I can make it all the way across. Their reinforcements have arrived from the opposite direction. I'm in front of the door now.

"Alice, let's go!"

I move my finger swiftly over the key pad and wait as she confirms each correct number.

"_No, no, no, no, yes. No, no, yes-"_

Six numbers left.

I duck when I hear a shot fired and it hit's the metal door where my head had just been. I turn and fire back a few rounds then turn back to my task.

"_No, no, yes. Yes. No, no, no, no, yes."_

Three numbers left.

There are more shots fired at me. When I try to fire back I realize I am out of bullets. Shit! They hear the clicks of my empty gun and move around the corner to take me down, but I have other plans.

"Duck and cover boys!" I shout at them as I throw a low grade grenade directly at them. They scatter.

"_no, yes. No, no, no, no, yes. No, no, yes! Run!" _I enter the last number and the hatch pops open. Then….

**BOOM!**

The grenade explodes as I exit the hatch and run as fast as I can towards the deserted road a mile away where the Cullens are supposed to be meeting me. I can hear the footfalls closing in behind me. Every once in a while a bullet whooshes past me as I jump over fallen logs and boulders.

"_We're almost there, Bella!" _Alice shouts in my ear.

I can see the road now, but no Cullens.

"Alice, where the hell are you guys!"

"_We're here!" _I see the black SUV barreling down the road towards me.

"Don't stop! Just open the door!"

The car slows only a little as the back door swings open and Emmett holds it open against the wind. I keep running forward and just as they're passing me I jump. Emmett grabs my arm and pulls me into the vehicle before slamming the door shut.

"Man, Bella! You're amazing! I wish I coulda been there! Gun shots, shit blowin up, breaking into- are you bleeding?" One track mind much?

"You just noticed that, huh? It's just a scratch, doesn't even need stitches." I say, brushing some dirt away from where the bullet had grazed my shoulder.

Esme climbed in the back seat and pulled a handy wipe out of her purse, cleaning the cut and whispering about how proud she is of me. But I can still tell she is trying not to breath too much. It's actually kind of sweet in a way. It's hard for her to be near the blood but she does it because she wants to take care of me, like a real mother.

"These are amazing. Humans have actually found a way to kill vampires. Absolutely amazing." He mumbles to himself as he inspects the weapons I brought back.

"I can't believe they wanted told you that you could come back. Did you consider it?" Alice asked quietly.

"Are you joking?" She had to be.

"Well, no?" She was afraid she had insulted me by asking.

"No, Alice. If I had given myself up they would have killed me anyway. They see me as a threat now. Besides, there's no way in hell I ever want to go back there. I'll die before I go back to them willingly." And I refuse to allow myself the escape of death until I know Edward is safe with his family.

"Lets get to the jet. I believe we have some business to attend to in Italy."

**Authors Note: **

**All the thanks in the world to Megacoffeequeen. Her enthusiasm for this story drives me to work harder to get these updates to all of you as quick as possible. Hope you enjoyed this chapter Mega!**


	6. City Of Blood

**No Longer The Prey**

**Chapter 6: City Of Blood **

"_**No, Alice. If I had given myself up they would have killed me anyway. They see me as a threat now. Besides, there's no way in hell I ever want to go back there. I'll die before I go back to them willingly." And I refuse to allow myself the escape of death until I know Edward is safe with his family.**_

"_**Lets get to the jet. I believe we have some business to attend to in Italy."**_

As soon as the jet landed Carlisle and Esme suggested we get a hotel room but I wasn't having it. I had slept more during the flight than I have in weeks and I was ready for a fight. I wanted to get it over with. We are less than an hour outside of Volterra. He's so close and I'm ready to punch the next vampire that tells me I need to wait. I can't wait! God damn it! I'm gonna wind up breaking my fucking hand on one of their cheek bones!

"Bella, it's the best idea right now. You need to eat something, and it wouldn't kill you to get some more sleep." Rosalie tried to reason with me, I'm still getting used to being called Bella again.

But it _would_ kill me! I already feel like my heart is being squeezed in a vice. He's right there! Why are they not as ready as I am to go after their son and brother?

"You're not going to be any good to him if you are lacking energy because you're hungry. We all hunted in Houston, it's your turn." she said.

Why the hell is she so damned concerned? Rosalie seems to have gained some respect for me since I told her off. I guess she just expected me to be the same human punching bag I was when she knew me before. I assume the novelty will wear off soon and she'll be back to being the same old bitchy Rose.

"I don't _want _to get a fucking hotel room! I _want _to go get Edward and kick his ass up and down the streets of Italy!"

My anger at what he had done to his family and to me is the only thing keeping my fear for him at bay. I have to hold onto it, it makes me a stronger fighter.

I walk towards the road with one of the duffel bags of weapons intending to flag down a taxi when two large muscled arms wrap around my waist and lift me away from the road. I wince when I feel one of my stitches pull loose and smell fresh blood. I see a small red line seep through my white shirt. Emmett quickly places me back on my feet and backs away apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Bella! I didn't mean to hurt you. Oh, man, I'm sorry."

"Damn it, Emmett! Ugh, you didn't hurt me, I just pulled a stitch. Great…" I place my hand over the wound and apply pressure to the bandage to stop the bleeding. I probably should have removed the stitches already but I hadn't really had the time, or the care. I've had other things on my mind, obviously.

Immediately, Carlisle is by my side.

"Bella, what is the wound from?"

"Just something I had to take care of before I met up with you guys, it's no big deal."

_Please, just drop it._

"Bellaaa?" He gives me that fatherly 'I know there's something you're not telling me' look.

_Ugh._

"Fine. The agency fits all their hunters with electronic trackers. I had to get it out or I would have led them straight to you all." Hopefully, that would be enough to get him off my back.

"Where exactly was it and what did you use to remove it and stitch it?" Of course he would want to know that so he was sure I wouldn't get an infection. He'll probably want to see it too. Fuck.

"I used a _sterile_ scalpel and tweezers. It was, um, placed between two of my lower ribs. I used a hook needle and stitch thread to close it. I'm fine now. Like I said, I just pulled a stitch." I grumbled, knowing I had just given him yet another reason to get a hotel room.

They were all simply staring at me in awe. All their mouths are hanging open. Catching flies, as Charlie would have said.

"Bella, how could you have done that yourself? A normal human would have gone into shock!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"When have I ever been 'normal'?" I would have blushed if I hadn't learned to control is a while ago.

"Bella, I need to check those stitches. You know that. We're getting a room." Damn it.

We got two hotel rooms. One where Carlisle could take a look at my incision and one where Jasper or any of the others could escape to if the scent became too much. Right now, only Carlisle, Rose and Esme are in the room with me. Thankfully it was the evening by the time we got off the plane so we didn't have to wait for nightfall to venture into the city for a hotel.

Carlisle and the others gave me information on the Volturi's gifts, as well as the abilities of their guards after we got to the rooms. It is helpful to know what exactly I'm going up against. The ones that worry me the most are Aro, he doesn't need to know how many vampires I have killed, that wouldn't bode well for me. Carlisle thinks there maybe a chance that since his ability is so similar to Edward's, my mind may be safe from him. I hope he's right. Alec and Jane will definitely be trouble and Renata's ability might get pretty annoying. Chelsea's ability worried me a little but Carlisle believes that the fact that they abstain from human blood forms a stronger bond between the family. Again, I hope he's right.

"How long did it take you to remove the tracker?" Carlisle asks as he pokes at the area and I eat an apple to appease them.

"Um, about an hour and a half I think. I wanted to get it over with quickly, but I didn't want to mess up and injure myself worse in the process so I went slower with the cutting." I said, not looking down until I feel his fingers still in response to my answer.

"Well, Bella, you are definitely a lot stronger than I thought possible."

"Thanks?" Was that a compliment or not? I'm not sure.

"Not that you weren't strong before. You were always one of the strongest humans I have met in my many years mentally, but physical strength is much different from mental strength. However, you seem to have gained an abundance of both since we last saw you." He quickly added while applying a thin bandage to my side.

Okay, I guess that's a good thing then.

"Well, I'm going to go tell the others that everything is fine, and that since you _refuse_ to sleep, we will be preparing to leave for Volterra soon." he said as he walked to the door.

I nod my head and take a couple more bites of the apple and finish a bottle of water then throw them in the trash. I'm ready to go.

"Bella, may I speak with you for a moment?" Rosalie seems cautious when she asks this.

"Sure, what about?" Emmett silently leaves the room, a small smile playing on his lips. What is going on here?

"Bella, I just wanted to say thank you."

"You want to thank me for what?" Rosalie thanking me for anything seems quite foreign so my interest is piqued.

"For doing all this for my family, for my brother. I mean, you basically put yourself on this mega crazy agency's hit list to warn us and butchered your own body to keep us from getting killed. Then you snuck back into that insane place, risking your life again, to stock up on weapons to go on a possibly fatal rescue mission to get my brother back without ever thinking twice." Her words are quick and soft, as if she is embarrassed to say them aloud. Which I suppose a girl like Rosalie would be.

"I never really thought about it, it's the right thing to do." It was all I could think of to say.

"I know. You've always been like that." She says as she stares at the green carpeting beneath her feet.

"You were always so selfless and loving. I used to think of it as a weakness, like you were opening yourself up and expecting only good things and casually over looking all the bad, like you were naive. You were a breakable human around dangerous vampires, I thought of you as stupid. Any normal person would have run away screaming-"

"This has been a great chat, Rosalie, but I think I've heard enough."

"No! That's not how I meant it! What I meant was, I used to think all those things made you weak. But, I realized, those things just proved how strong you are. You saw good in something known for bad, you were brave to not run away from us, you risked your life every day to be with the one you love, you still are. I know you still love him, Bella. All that anger you have towards him for the stupid decisions he has made, you're passionate. All that passion just proves how much you love him, and I'm sure it's killing you right now not to run to him. I'm sorry." She is quiet now, waiting for some sort of response from me.

"I… I still love him, yes. I'm not stupid, I know why he left. He thought he was doing the right thing, but all he did was take away my choice. _I _had a right to choose if I wanted a normal human life, or a life with the man I loved. So, yes. I am passionate because I still love him. But I'm also pissed as hell about what he did to his family, and what he did to me. Right now I'm not sure if I want to kiss him or kill him, the jury's still out."

I'm sitting in the back seat of a black Mercedes with Jasper, Esme is sitting in the passenger seat and Carlisle is driving. The others are following us in a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. She insisted that it was the car she just had to have. Alice insisted that Jasper ride with me to keep me calm if need be, but I'm only a little anxious. I'm ready to fight for what is mine.

Before we left I hooked three grenades to my belt, a fire pistol on the other side, my knife is in the holster on my thigh and my flamethrower is over my shoulder hidden beneath a dark blue duffel bag. I wore a movable black jacket to hide the weapons on my hips. I know the hunters knife won't do any good but I still feel better knowing it's there.

Even in our current situation, I could still appreciate the beauty of the Tuscan landscape outside the car window as the sun set over the horizon. I rolled the window down slightly and let the cool breeze blow my long hair in waves around my shoulders and face. I had tied my hair in a messy pony tail high on my head, my dark locks still fell to just above the middle of my back.

We are just outside the city limits of Volterra and my knee has begun shaking with anticipation. I'm not afraid or even anxious to see what I'm up against. Even though I should be quaking in my combat boots. It's seeing Edward for the first time that is making me slightly crazy.

The 'what if's' are seriously killing me.

What if Rosalie is wrong and Edward has gotten over me?

What if he likes it here and doesn't want to leave?

What if he's been feeding on humans?

What if we fail and we all get killed?

I suddenly feel extremely guilty for never considering that I may be putting all the Cullens at risk. They have gone after Edward before but they never attempted to fight the Volturi for him if they had to. Did I push them into this? No, if they weren't willing to do it they would have said so. They must feel more confident that Edward may want to leave with us when he see's that I am alive. I hope it works out that way. Truth be told, I love a good vampire fight any day, but I'm going to be severely out numbered here.

Jasper places a hand on my knee to stop the bouncing and I admire the contrast of his pale skin against my dark green stretch pants. It's comforting, but not the hands I truly want.

"Calm down. I know you're anxious but I'm about to jump out of my skin here." he begs.

"Sorry, Jasper. How much longer before we get there?"

"We're here now." he says as he peers through the windshield from behind Carlisle.

"Thank god, let's go."

"Bella, don't forget the injection." Carlisle reminds me as he takes the loaded syringe from his black doctors bag.

"Right, kind of need that don't I." I laugh nervously.

"I have to ask, Bella. Are you sure you want to do this?" I don't even see a point in answering the question, so Jasper takes it upon himself to answer for me.

"She's sure, Carlisle. Her determination hasn't wavered even once since she made the decision to go after Edward. I don't think that's going to change now."

Carlisle nods and leans over the seat. I hold out my arm for him, pulling back the sleeve of my jacket and he gently pushes the needle into the skin in the crook of my arm. I can feel the cool liquid as it enters my vein and begins coursing through my body.

Alice, Emmett and Rosalie are waiting for us near a stone wall at the entrance to the city. The sun has finally set so they are able to walk about freely now. As we walk over the cobblestone roads towards the piazza dei priori I notice that the streets are crowded with people in red cloaks, many of them are wearing plastic vampire fangs. It's a little disturbing.

"What the hell is going on here?" I ask as the throngs of people get thicker as we draw closer to the clock tower.

"No kidding, Carlisle. I feel like we're being mocked. I'm really close to snapping a few humans necks." Rosalie says in a menacing tone.

"I second that." Jasper adds.

"They're celebrating St. Marcus Day. It is believed that St. Marcus was the one who drove the vampires out of Volterra many centuries ago." Carlisle said.

"You don't mean Marcus, as in the Marcus in the Volturi that you told me about, do you?" I know what his answer will be before he says it and I'm shocked.

"The very same."

"That is ridiculously disturbing."

Suddenly, they all stop walking and turn towards a darkened archway to the east. If my eyesight wasn't so well trained I never would have seen her. A small girl with pale blonde hair and malicious eyes in a long grey cloak. She gave us a sharp nod and tuned towards the archway, walking slowly.

They all walked towards the way she had gone, following her without a word. Emmett, Alice and I carried the duffels with the flamethrowers, we each had a fire pistol except for Carlisle and Esme. They both had high hopes of ending this peacefully.

As we walk Alice whispers to me that the small girl is Jane. The one that can make you feel like you're burning alive with just a thought, fabulous. I grip the pistol on my hip and it makes me feel more secure knowing I can retrieve it quickly if need be.

Every hallway was the same as the one before. Cold, dark, stone corridors that felt like they went on for miles. Soon we arrive at a large arched wooden door, I can hear quiet murmurs behind it. The girl, Jane, finally turns and addresses us.

"Carlisle, it's been so long. Aro is eager to see you again. How lovely that you have brought your coven as well. I don't suppose the human was brought as a gift?" Jane asks as her eyes graze over me.

"You wish, Tiny." I mumble under my breath knowing she will hear me. I'm not for the taking, I want there to be no question about that.

"Not at all, Jane. Bella is a part of our family, she will not be harmed." Carlisle says, effectively ending the conversation about me being brought as an entrée.

"Bella, you say? Well, this will be an interesting evening." She smiles deviously as she turns back to the door and knocks twice.

The door is opened to reveal a large open room fashioned in the same cobblestone as the rest of the city. The scent of vampire is strong in the air as we enter. There are a lot of them, at least twenty standing still as stone around the room. Watching us.

There are three thrones sitting a few steps above the floor. In the thrones sit three of the oldest vampires I have ever laid eyes on. Their skin is chalky white and their burgundy eyes are covered with a thick film. It disgusts me. The one on the left has pale blonde hair, nearly white, and a scowl on his face, much like Jane. This must be Caius, he looks extremely annoyed. The one on the right has dark hair and looks bored. This is Marcus from what Carlisle had described. The one in the middle however, Aro, looks almost, happy?

"Carlisle, my dear old friend! I'm so glad you have come for a visit. And you have brought your whole family! How nice to finally be able to meet them all." Aro exclaims as he rises from his throne and claps his hands together. His smile is more false than a ninety year olds teeth. Then his glossy eyes land on me.

"Oh my. Is this? This is the human Bella, isn't it? Bella is alive after all, how wonderful!" he is acting as if we have already met, I don't like it. His shield, Renata, seems to follow his every movement and it's a little creepy. She looks like a robot, she doesn't even blink.

"Aro, we have come to retrieve my son. It is time for him to come home." Carlisle says in a cordial yet confident tone.

"Of course, I assumed he was the reason you have come. Felix, please fetch Edward so that he may visit with his family." he directs at the large olive skinned man to our left, he is nearly as large as Emmett. He nods and exit's the room through another door.

I don't like how Aro asked for Edward. 'Fetch him', as if he were merely an object. 'So he can _visit_ with his family', as if he already knows that Edward will not be leaving Volterra. I beg to differ.

"I hope this is not presumptuous of me, dear Bella. But I have a gift, as I am sure you are aware, may I?" He asks me as he extends his chalky hand, palm up.

I step forward but before placing my hand atop his, I warn him.

"Don't be surprised if you can't see anything. It doesn't work with Edward and it may not work with you either." I say, never releasing his eyes from mine. My anger with his calm façade is growing by the moment.

He nodded and as I placed my palm on his powdery one I felt a jolt of electricity. Nothing like the electricity I used to feel when my skin connected with Edward's, more like the shock from an electric socket. As if all the anger in my body was flowing out through my palm, but never dissipating.

Immediately he drew his hand away and stumbled backwards, as if he too had been shocked. Renata looks as if she is concentrating on me very hard, but she's beginning to look a bit frazzled by the fact that her ability doesn't work on me either. Every vampires head in the room shoots up to watch us. Most look confused or surprised. He almost looked… afraid of me. Did he see the things I have done in the past? Was he actually fearful of me because of it? I don't see why he would be. The Volturi are extremely powerful and I am completely surrounded by his guards.

"I… I see nothing." Aro stutters. Since when do vampires stutter?

"When I touched you it felt as if I had been stabbed in the palm! I have not felt pain since before 1000BC. Amazing. Whatever power you would yield as an immortal is already stronger than any I have ever seen in a human." He seems in awe of his own assessment, the Cullens don't seem to be surprised, however. I'm sick of walking on eggshells here, I want to get to the point.

"I'm done with the chatter, Aro. Where is Edward?" he looks taken aback by the informal and demanding tone I am speaking to him in.

He backs away another step. Again, as if he is fearful of me. I like it. His eyes fall on the back of the room and he gestures behind me. I turn around to see Edward staring at me with wide darkened eyes. He is dressed in nothing but dark washed jeans and a thick grey cloak, the same as the others in the guard wear. His hair is in casual disarray and I want to run my fingers through it. He is so beautiful that I could have cried, just as I remembered him.

"Edward?" I ask cautiously. He doesn't respond and a slightly confused look appears on his face. Then he looks away, and my heart nearly breaks in two.

**Author Notes: Tried not to make this chapter too much of a filler but there are some small details that need to be addressed. I tend to either go into too much detail or leave too much out, forgetting not everyone can see the images in my head. So, if anyone has questions they can message me or just ask in a review and I will respond.**

**P.S. Reviews are like Edward's abs, I can't get enough of them ;)**


	7. Dammi Cio che e Mio

**No Longer The Prey**

**Chapter 7: Dammi Cio` che e` Mio (Italian Meaning: Give Me What Is Mine)**

"_**I'm done with the chatter, Aro. Where is Edward?" he looks taken aback by the informal and demanding tone I am speaking to him in. **_

_**He backs away another step. Again, as if he is fearful of me. I like it. His eyes fall on the back of the room and he gestures behind me. I turn around to see Edward staring at me with wide darkened eyes. He is dressed in nothing but dark washed jeans and a thick grey cloak, the same as the others in the guard wear. His hair is in casual disarray and I want to run my fingers through it. He is so beautiful that I could have cried, just as I remembered him. **_

"_**Edward?" I ask cautiously. He doesn't respond and a slightly confused look appears on his face. Then he looks away, and my heart nearly breaks in two. **_

_Hey now, there now,It's a game to be played out amongstThieves of the heart and the whores of the egoHey now, there nowKiss everyone's ailmentsSee them rise up, exalt and illuminateHumanity is a deer in the headlightsThe road is covered in bloodFree yourself with a dagger from aboveA crossbow of faithYou sold your heartFor the primal experienceGave up on love for aMedal malevolenceYou fill yourself withThe fire of innocenceA karmic stain will bring back through the gates againOh how I wonder what will become of usI'm just a girl out looking for loveYou want in me what you seeIs a testamentYou never know when you loveWhat you'll manifestI'm Joan of Arc on a missionAvenge loves deathI'm gonna winI'll never give in_

~ _Spinnerette - Ghetto Love_

Why won't he look at me? Why hasn't he spoken to me? He almost looks like he is in pain. I walk towards him slowly and glare at Felix until he puts his hands up and backs away, grinning in amusement.

"Edward, look at me. Please, Edward!" He won't meet my eyes. I reach up to touch his cheek, he winces and backs away from me, covering his ears and refusing to open his eyes like a child.

"Edward…." I whisper, what can I say? What can I do? Nothing, grief begins to creep into my consciousness, threatening to overtake my determination.

His family is staring at him, clearly they are concerned and don't understand his reaction either. Alice walks up and places her small hand on my shoulder, trying to provide me with comfort. I don't want it. I want an explanation. I push her hand away and stalk towards Aro like a predatory cat.

"What have you done to him you bastards! He's acting as if he doesn't even recognize me!" I rage at the three ancient vampires adorned on their thrones.

"Insolent little human! You will not speak to any one of us in such a tone or you will be dealt with accordingly!" Caius shouts from his place beside Aro.

Jasper and Alice are trying to pull me away from them now. Emmett and Rose have taken an offensive stance around us after noting the murderous glares of the guard.

"My apologies, Caius. Bella, as well as the rest of us, are simply worried about Edward's wellbeing. He appears to have become even more introverted since his arrival here." Carlisle attempts to calm the situation. I hate that he is making excuses for me.

"Bella, please, this won't turn out well." Alice stage whispers.

I don't care how it turns out anymore, none of it matters if the love of my life apparently can't stand the sight of me. I'm not heart broken or sad grief stricken anymore…. I'm enraged.

"No, Alice" I yell as I tear my arms from their light grasps. "Fuck you, Caius! You are NOT my king! You are nothing but a sick old bastard that hasn't gotten off his own ass in god knows how many centuries! Tell me what you've done to him!" I hear gasps echo through the stone room.

"Bella! Alec!" Alice shouts from behind me. I turn towards her just in time to see the Cullens fall into a disoriented daze, their eyes can't seem to focus on any one thing. Edward is sitting on the cold stone ground, his back against the wall and his face in his hands. He is mumbling softly and I only catch a few words.

"_Not real… dead… torturing myself… all my imagination… finally gone insane…" _

Jane is glaring at me as if she was waiting for me to explode into a million tiny pieces. I wondered briefly if she was trying to make me burn.

"Do you have something to say, bitch!" Her eyes widen infinitesimally before she turns to Aro and I have my answer.

"Master, I don't understand."

"Her mind is protected, young one. Mental gifts seem to have no effect on her." They're talking about me like I'm not standing right in front of them.

"Aro, explain!"

"We have done nothing to him, Bella dear. He often has delusions of you. They are quite close to the real thing, perfect memory, you know. He used to take refuge in these delusions, however, over the years they have become painful to him. Yet his mind does not allow them to stop. I believe he is simply confused, he does not think you are real, but a figment of his imagination sent to torture him further." Aro spoke softly as he watched Edward, as if he felt bad for him.

Caius gently touches Aro's outstretched palm, Hatred directed at me practically radiating off of his powdery skin. Aro sighs and nods his head at Caius' thoughts.

You are right, my brother. What a pity." He shakes his head as if he is being forced to do something he really doesn't want to, I tense for an attack.

"Will our friends please leave the room? We need a moment alone with our surprise guests. Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix. Please, stay." I'm positive they are planning on killing me. Hell, _I _would have killed me by now if I were them. Not a comforting thought.

"Bella, there are commonly known laws among our kind, humans can not know of our existence. Now that it is clear that you are indeed alive, the situation must be remedied. As for myself, I would love to see your beauty and…. unique abilities as an immortal. Your pervasiveness is intriguing, so I would like to offer you a place with us. Not as a member of the guard, but as an equal. A throne of your own, other immortals will worship at your feet, you will have a place among royalty.

However, it is your choice. Immortality and royalty, or death?" Aro asks calmly as he rests his chin on his steepled finger tips.

"Be one of you or death? I choose neither, but you can try." I take more of a defensive stance as he, Felix and Demetri laugh to themselves.

"You are a little spit fire, aren't you? Very well… Felix?"

All of a sudden I feel razor sharp teeth sink into my neck, I cry out as I feel the familiar burn surge through my veins. A thick line of blood rolls down my neck, chest and over the curve of my left breast. Then Demetri attaches himself to my right arm. The serum will hit them soon…. I hope.

"Bella?" I hear Edward's pained whisper from behind me, as if he had just now realized I was there.

His voice is like hearing the most beautiful symphony in the world. Has he finally realized that I am real?

"Bella, No!" he screams my name and suddenly Felix has been forcibly removed from my body as Demetri begins to stumble backwards, disoriented from the drugs. I take the opportunity to rip the duffel bag away and swing the flamethrower forward. I fire at Demetri and immediately he is screaming in agony. Moving unsteadily around the large room in search of someone or something to help him. There is nothing.

There is a high pitched screech behind me before Jane launches herself onto my back. There is no way to get her off me and I've already lost too much blood to risk allowing her to bite me.

"You bitch! Who do you think you are!" she shrieks in my ear.

I'm panicking, but my panic quickly changes to anger. This little monster is not going to be the one to take me out, she isn't worthy enough to do that. It feels like there is fire running through my body, a static heat moving through the tips of my fingers.

"Get off!" I scream as I place my open palm against her forehead. I don't know what I expected to happen, if I expected anything at all. But as soon as my skin touched hers she flew backwards crying out in pain. She lays on the ground holding her head in her hands and trembling as she whimpers to herself, attempting to not sob at the pain. I'm surprised, I really don't know what just happened but I don't have time to think about it.

I turn towards where Edward and Felix have fallen to find Edward cursing as he slowly dismembers Felix's body. When I approach Edward stops and simply stares into my eyes.

"You're really here, aren't you? I thought you were dead." He whispers, more to himself it seems than to me.

"I'm here, Edward. I can't explain that right now though. I need you to move over there." I point to the other side of the room and he complies without question.

I pull my knife from the holster on my thigh and a grenade from my belt, tugging away the pin as I do. I pry open Felix's mouth with the blade of my knife and shove the live grenade into his mouth. He is drowsy and confused, but can not stop what is happening to him.

I slowly stand up right and stalk towards the Volturi, I hear and feel the vibrations of the explosion behind me. Both Felix and Demetri's bodies are crackling in the flames and I can smell the sweetest scent of death in the air. Renata stands behind Aro, seemingly uncomfortable without her ability and leaving her master unprotected. Jane has finally dragged herself away from her spot on the floor and taken a place in front of the three vampires, as Alec stays off to the side, holding the Cullens captive with his gaze.

"Release my family, Aro. Or the children of the corn are next. Then you." I say in a menacing tone as he straightens in his seat. Shock and fear evident on his face.

**Authors Note: **

**I certainly hope you have enjoyed my story thus far. There are a few more chapters to come before we end this little journey into the outlandish recesses of my mind. **

**I would like to suggest some bands for you to check out which influenced certain moods of this story. **

**Tegan & Sara- Hell & The Cure**

**The Pretty Reckless- Make Me Wanna Die**

**The Letter Black- Fire With Fire**

**Spinnerette- Ghetto Love, Baptized By Fire & Valium Knights **


	8. Peaceful

**No Longer The Prey**

**Chapter 8: Peaceful **

_**I slowly stand up right and stalk towards the Volturi, I hear and feel the vibrations of the explosion behind me. Both Felix and Demetri's bodies are crackling in the flames and I can smell the sweetest scent of death in the air. Renata stands behind Aro, seemingly uncomfortable without her ability and leaving her master unprotected. Jane has finally dragged herself away from her spot on the floor and taken a place in front of the three vampires, as Alec stays off to the side, holding the Cullens captive with his gaze. **_

"_**Release my family, Aro. Or the children of the corn are next. Then you." I say in a menacing tone as he straightens in his seat. Shock and fear evident on his face.**_

"How are you not burning! How is this possible!" His confusion and unease is palpable.

"That doesn't matter, Aro. All that matters is you know I can take you down if I wanted to. But that's not what I'm here for, I'm here for Edward. Now call off your homicidal lapdogs."

"Bella, sweetheart…" He begins to try to sooth my anger, I won't let him. My anger has always made me stronger, and now I know why. Whatever ability is manifesting itself in me is fuelled by my anger, or just my emotions. I don't know which.

"Do you _really_ think I'm bluffing, Aro? I will dance around the fire as I watch you and you _precious_ throne burn to the ground. Release them, now." I leave no room for discussion and Caius looks as if he will scream at any moment. Marcus, the perpetually uninterested vampire that he is, seems surprisingly amused.

Aro nods to Alec and I hear movement behind me but I don't remove my eyes from the men before me. By their words I can tell they are taking in the scene around them. Felix and Demetri's bodies still burning piles of charred flesh.

"Holy damn…." Rose's voice is coated with shock and awe.

"Oh dear." Esme whispers to herself.

"I can't believe I missed it all _again_! You have to kill somebody else, Bella!" Emmett whines.

"Well, Aro? Do I have to kill somebody else, or are we free to go? _All_ of us."

Aro looks to his brothers and moves to take their hands to confer with them silently. Although, I see no reason. They really have no choice. Caius slaps Aro's hand away and stands swiftly.

"This is unacceptable! We CAN NOT allow her to get away with this! What kind of president would it set! The murder of our kind is against our laws! Beyond that, she is entirely insolent, disrespectful and dangerous to our kind! And these vampires that deny their very nature are obviously accomplices and should be punished as such!" He screams as he glares at me.

I can almost imagine his face turning bright red and steam shooting from his ears, like in one of those old cartoons. It brings a small smile to my face, at which Caius growls.

I hear low growls emanating from the others behind me. Immediately, Edward is by my side snarling back at him. He hesitantly takes my hand in his and I realize that he isn't defending me, just backing me up. We are a united front, and it makes me smile wider.

"Actually, Caius, it is against the laws for one vampire to kill another. The rest of the family took no part in any of the violence and clearly Bella is not a vampire, so technically there has been no infraction." Carlisle interjected.

"Even more of a reason to make an example of her." Caius hisses, narrowing his eyes at Carlisle for daring to challenge him. Before I could blink Marcus is on his feet and staring down at his brother.

"Sit down, Caius!" He roars. Everyone seems to be caught off guard by his forcefulness as he continues.

"This family's bond is stronger than any I have seen in a normal coven. And these two…" he gestures to Edward and I. "The connection, the love is nearly blinding to me. They would do anything for one another, obviously. Their love has transcended death, immortality, vampire attacks and us. It will never be broken and I refuse to try. For heavens sake! The girl stands here bleeding and she is his _singer_. He hasn't even considered drinking from her, I'm sure. Let them go in peace and wish them well. These young ones have been through enough." He throws himself back into his throne appearing exhausted from his outburst.

Everyone is silent and staring at him with their jaws practically on the floor, with the exception of Edward and I. from what I have heard of him, Marcus _never_ speaks. I release Edward's hand and step forward, but I am blocked by a highly pissed off, and apparently nervous Jane. I narrow my eyes at her in a threatening way and she recoils slightly.

"Jane." Aro orders, and she quickly steps out of my way.

When I am standing before Marcus I extend my hand to him and he takes it tentatively.

"Thank you for defending my family and I. I won't forget your kindness." I speak softly as I stare into his cloudy burgundy eyes. He nods stiffly.

"You astound me, human child. Truthfully, you all do. You love with a passion that I have not seen equaled since I lost my darling Didyme. You defend your love with a fierceness that I have never encountered before. I do agree with my brother, Aro, though. You would make a magnificent immortal. If that day should ever come, I hope to see you again." He smiles genuinely and pats my hand before letting go.

"If that day should come, you will." He gives me a slight nod and seems to understand my silent meaning. I am not done with the Volturi, and I will be back one day.

I walk back to my family and take Edward's hand. Once again, taking my place beside him.

"Well, I have not witnessed my brother utter so many words in decades. I think the decision has been made. Go in peace friends, we hope to be seeing you again soon." Aro says with his disturbingly false grin. Caius huffs at his words and actually crosses his arms over his chest. He is reminiscent of a petulant child. As it is his nature, Carlisle immediately apologizes to the ancients for all of us.

"I am truly sorry for what has become of Demetri and Felix, Aro. I did not want any violence, but I do not regret having my son back. I hope you understand." He wants to be certain that they know we did not intend to create a conflict and that we are in no way challenging their authority.

I refuse to apologize for defending myself and my family. These men do not see themselves rulers, they see themselves as gods. Power corrupts even the kindest soul, although I highly doubt there was ever any kindness in the black souls that reside within this triad. Carlisle may have not have been intending to create a conflict or challenge their authority, but I did. After meeting these men that use their power to produce fear and acquiescence to their will I am disgusted. They are no better than the agency. Constantly acquiring power to further their own agendas, they needed to be brought down a peg. They needed to know, they are not invincible and that death could come to them as easily as it could any other vampire. That _I_ could be the bringer of that death.

"All is forgiven, Carlisle. This does not change my views of you or your family. If anything, I am simply impressed by the newest member of your family. It is sad to have lost Demetri and Felix, but that is the risk those of the guard take. As I said, go in peace old friend, expect no retaliation from us."

"Thank you, Aro." Carlisle says with a nod of his head as he places an arm around his wife's waist and leads us out of the room. We walk silently through the stone corridors and away from the high walls surrounding Volterra. Edward and I have not spoken nor let go of one another since we left the Volturi's presence.

There is still a few hours before dawn and Carlisle has already called the pilot to meet us at the air field. We are going to Isle Esme. Carlisle acquired the island before actual records of that sort were kept. We scoured their file and noticed that there are many properties and bank accounts that the agency is unaware of. They were bought and kept long ago under different alias'. it is comforting to know that we will not be homeless, merely anonymous.

The drive back to the jet seems much quicker than the drive to Volterra was. Edward is with me now, still holding my hand, and for some reason I have no idea what to do now. The silence is nearly suffocating.

"Son, please say something. I would like to think that you are happy to be coming home with us, and to see Bella, but unlike you I am not a mind reader." Carlisle says, I can see his eyes crinkle with a smile in the rear view mirror.

"I… It's been awhile… since I last spoke." Edward says softly.

"We understand, dear. Just take your time." Esme encourages.

"I am very happy to be coming home. I… I don't understand how it's possible that you are alive." He says, now looking into my eyes. "But I have never been more grateful in my entire existence."

He brushes his fingers gently from my temple down to my jaw. The love I see shinning in his eyes is overwhelming. For the first time in three years I give myself permission to cry, but the tears don't come, only quiet dry sobs.

Edward pulls me close and wraps his arms around me as I cling to his shoulders. My cheek is pressed against his bare chest and it doesn't seem as cold as I remember. He kisses the top of my head and inhales deeply.

"I still can't believe you're real. That you're here, with me." He whispers into my hair.

We cling to each other for the remainder of the drive. Trying to leave as little space between us as possible. I breath in his scent as if I am dying and he is my only source of oxygen. His sweetness seems so much more potent than it once was, my memory had not done him justice.

As the jet begins its long journey the sun is just peeking over the horizon. Edward is still holding me and whispering words of love, adoration and devotion to me over and over again. He peppers my skin with kisses every so often. I am comfortable and happy for the first time in so very long.

"Bella, you should probably try to get some sleep. You haven't closed your eyes in a couple of days now." Alice says softly.

I don't even try to argue with her. I haven't had a restful sleep in a long time and I don't see a possibility of not having sweet dreams while I am wrapped in my Edward's arms.

Soon I am drifting into a deep peaceful sleep, with a small smile resting upon my face.

**EPOV-**

I still can't believe it is possible. My Bella, my love, is alive and sleeping peacefully in my arms.

I have noticed the changes in her. Her hair is longer, her body is more mature and womanly. There are scars on most of her exposed skin, bite marks, even one of which would have killed or changed any human.

Carlisle had replayed in his mind Bella's explanation of her life since we left her in Forks on the drive over. Esme's mind was more focused on the fact that my poor Bella has truly lost any chance at a normal life she could have had. Most importantly being her inability to ever see her parents again, have children, or even to live past the age of thirty. The injections that were given to her had simultaneously saved her and doomed her. It broke my cold dead heart. She, of all people, didn't deserve what was inflicted upon her.

It's my fault that any of it happened at all. If I could have just accepted her love and been grateful for it instead of abandoning her in an effort to give her a normal life, it never would have happened. She probably would have had a more normal life with me and my family than this, _agency_.

It shocked me that my beautiful, delicate goddess had basically become a government assassin, and had defeated so many strong vampires. I left to protect her from my world full of monsters. But by leaving I had inadvertently thrown her directly into it. I had left her to fend for herself, and she did. She had no training in the killing of vampires before she was taken by the agency, yet she somehow managed to save herself from Victoria. My girl was always strong, so much stronger than me. Emotionally, she was a rock, and still is.

My family seems insistent on showing me every moment of their time with her over the past week and I'm thankful for it.

Right now, Emmett is mentally changing Bella's kill rate from six humans and one hundred and sixty four vampires to six humans and one hundred and sixty seven vampires. He is including Victoria, where the agency only gave her credit for kills made during her missions. It made me flinch to know the exact number of times her life had been in peril and I was nowhere to be found. I wasn't there to protect her as I should have been.

Alice is showing me her visions of Bella's bravery and evasiveness when she had to break in and out of the agency's highly guarded facility to gather weapons. Weapons to come after me because of my own stupidity. Alice is repeating '_amazing, isn't she?_', frequently in her head.

Jasper is remembering how Bella was able to kick Rose right over the couch when they first met up. Mentally chuckling and marveling at what an amazing warrior she has become.

The way she looked in Jasper's memories and Alice's remembered visions was almost feral. In the visions, she was completely instinctual in her retaliation to the other hunters and the general. She seemed angry and frightening as she defends herself. When my family encountered her in the farmhouse she was taken by surprise. Instead of being startled or scared Jasper felt nothing but determination and defensiveness. She was ready for a fight, even if she knew it was a losing battle. It was unsettling. The only time Jasper felt anything remotely close to fear was when Carlisle had told Bella that I had gone to Italy to commit suicide.

Rosalie's mind was the surprise, though. She seems grateful to Bella for reuniting her family. She highly respects and genuinely loves my Bella as a sister. A complete transformation from the nearly hateful thoughts she used to have of her.

There is so much information whirling through my mind that I can barely concentrate on one thing. So instead, I focus on my Bella. My beautiful Bella, sleeping peacefully in my arms. This amazing creature, once so breakable, now so strong, but always my saving grace. If it were possible for me to cry, I would do so now because of the pure joy I feel in this moment. The joy of having my angel in my arms once again.

Of all the changes I have noticed in her, there are many that confuse me.

Her skin is even paler than it was before, and she has yet to blush as she used to do so often. Her breathing and heart rate are slightly slower than they should be. Her skin, not as soft as it once was. Now stronger, firmer. Even her scent is different. Still as alluring as ever, but the need for her blood is no longer all consuming. The burn is lessened somehow… bearable. Her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes have changed as well. They are still the endless, deep dark pools that I could lose myself in for hours at a time, only now they seem to have a slight maroon hue. Brown, but tinged with a deep purplish-red color in places.

I can hypothesize and formulate dozens of reasons for these changes. but in my heart, I already know the truth.

"_You have noticed all the abnormal changes, correct?" _Carlisle asks silently.

I nod my head and begin to speak but he holds up his hand and stops me.

"_Her hearing as well as her other senses have improved exponentially. If you speak aloud, she will wake up." _

I nod again, and motion for him to continue.

"_I am sure you have noticed the obvious changes. her heart rate and breathing, her skin and eyes, her reflexes."_

Of course I have, how could I not?

"_There are other things. The strength of her senses, being one. Also, she rarely eats or sleeps, but it does not effect her stamina or concentration. When I had to give her the injection, her skin seemed thick and hard to penetrate. She has been coughing every once in a while, and rubbing her throat as if it hurts. You know what these things mean, Edward."_

I do, but I don't know why. And I don't know if I'm ready to hear him confirm my fear.

"_It seems to have been gradual, I do not even think she knows. Edward, she is changing…." _

**Authors Note:**

**I know this chapter is kind of a filler towards the end but never fear, your questions will be answered. A lot of you have been asking if I will be giving Edward's POV. As you can see, I did, and I will again. But Bella will continue to be the main POV. However, a portion of the next few chapters will be in EPOV, because we can't always see the world clearly through Bella's eyes. Next chapter will be up soon, I promise! ~ MarandaLee**


	9. Redemption

**No Longer The Prey**

**Chapter 9: Redemption**

"_**There are other things. The strength of her senses, being one. Also, she rarely eats or sleeps, but it does not effect her stamina or concentration. When I had to give her the injection, her skin seemed thick and hard to penetrate. She has been coughing every once in a while, and rubbing her throat as if it hurts. You know what these things mean, Edward."**_

**I do, but I don't know why. And I don't know if I'm ready to hear him confirm my fear. **

"_**It seems to have been gradual, I do not even think she knows. Edward, she is changing…." **_

BPOV-

When I slept I did not dream. The dreamless sleep was definitely preferable to the nightmares I had grown used to over the years, but it still didn't feel right. I felt as if I wasn't truly sleeping, just lying still with my eyes closed. I could still hear the Cullens speaking softly to each other in the distance, still feel Edward's arms around me. They never fully faded away as they would have had I fallen into an unconscious state as I should have. In total, my eyes were closed for less than an hour.

The rest of the flight was spent with the family asking Edward questions about his time with the Volturi. Apparently, all he had done the entire time he was there he did nothing. He had refused to change his diet out of respect for Carlisle and respect for my humanity. Aro reluctantly accepted it. They tried to get him to read the minds of vampires on trial but he refused that as well. It made no sense to Edward when Aro could do the exact same thing and retrieve even more information with just one touch. He did not want to contribute to those deaths in any way, nor did he want to acquiesce to Aro.

Aro was only trying to test his loyalty to the Volturi, of which he had none. He was trying to force Edward into submission, which Edward would not allow. In the back of his mind he hoped that Aro would simply give up trying to control him and give in to his request for execution, but he never did.

He spent day and night in his quarters, ignoring all others and only leaving to hunt. He hadn't left his room in over a month when Felix came for him. He admitted that what Aro said of the delusions to be true. He shut off his mind to everything but the memories of his family and I for so long that they became painful to endure. Then, they wouldn't go away. He said he saw me everywhere and when he saw all of us in Volterra he quickly assumed it was yet another illusion that his mind was using to torment him.

"Why did you leave us after we moved from Forks?" Carlisle asks him with a sad expression on his face. Still trying to understand any reasoning he may have had beyond my 'death'.

"I didn't think I deserved you all. After everything, all the mistakes I've made, everything I took from you; I thought it would be better if I wasn't there. I could barely function after we left Forks. Emmett and Rose were fed up with me, Alice was livid, jasper couldn't stand to be in the same house as me and you and Esme pitied me. I was making everyone around me miserable."

"Oh, darling. You weren't making us miserable." Esme cooed.

"Speak for yourself." Jasper mumbles under his breath just as Alice elbows him in the ribs.

Edward nods in understanding, staring at the floor. The same old self-deprecating Edward. I have some questions of my own, some things I need to make clear. The faster the better, like ripping off a bandaid.

"Edward, I know why you went to Italy, why would you do that? You should have known that had I died I wouldn't have wanted that for you." I needed to hear his reasoning behind it before I decide to jump down his throat. I can't just assume I know what he was feeling at the time.

"I didn't believe it at first. I couldn't fathom how you could truly be dead." he flinched when he said the word 'dead'.

"I thought perhaps it was simply a cruel ruse by my family to make me come home. I went to Forks instead, to your house, praying to whatever god would listen that you were there safe and sound. But you weren't, and I thought I might die on the spot. I wished for it." He paused, taking an unneeded breath before once again dredging up the painful memories.

"I stayed at your grave for days, not being able to grasp the idea of living in a world where you didn't exist. The pain in my chest was unbearable. Worse than Jane's sinister gift, worse than the burn of my change; but worse than anything was the emptiness I felt without you.

I never stopped loving you, not for one moment in all the time I was away. I didn't want to live anymore. I knew if I died there would at least be a chance of being with you again. I felt it was my only option.

I can't honestly say that I wouldn't do it again if I am somehow put in the position in the future. I can't live without you, Bella, and I never want to try." He lowers his eyes at the end of his explanation, waiting for my anger at his actions.

Ihis family is obviously angry about his admission. They are probably berating him for even proposing that he would attempt suicide again.

I want to be angry as well, I want to tell him he was an idiot to do what he did. But I can't, I understand it.

"I hate that you tried to end your life, I hate what you did to your family. Even if I were dead I wouldn't have wanted that for you. But, I understand."

His head bolts up, staring at me wide eyed and confused. The rest of the Cullens are staring at me as if I've grown an extra head.

"You… You understand?" He inquires cautiously.

"Edward, if the rolls had been reversed, I probably would have done the same thing. Just thinking about you not existing in this world makes my chest ache. If I had lost you in Italy, I wouldn't have been able to go on." He seems relieved that I understand and seem to know what he was going through.

The rest of the flight was spent with loving glances and small reassuring touches. He is my world and I am his. I doubt heaven would be any different from this.

Isle Esme is beautiful. Soft white sand, clear blue water, warm sun. It is perfection. The house is gorgeous as well, like a modern mansion beach house. We are sitting on the couch in the living room staring out the large window at the gorgeous water as it crashes on the shore.

Edward pulls me to him, holding me as tightly as he dares. The others claimed to need to hunt but I know they are just trying to give us some privacy. Edward needs to hunt too, but he doesn't seem ready to leave me yet; and I don't want him to.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I never should have left you. It was the worst decision of my existence and I will regret it forever. I could have sparred you all the pain you must have gone through in the past three years." He whispered, blaming himself for the ways of the world. For what my world had become after he left.

"Edward, if you had stayed, when Victoria came the agency would have zeroed in on you and your family even faster. In a way I'm glad you left, it kept them from finding you, for a little while at least. Besides, I don't regret my time with them entirely. I'm proud of what I've become. Not everything I've done, but the strength I now have, the respect I've gained." I truly am.

I never thought I would ever be able to do the things I now could. I may not be a vampire, but I feel more like Edward's equal than I ever did before. I feel like I deserve him now. Like I am worthy.

"How did you explain your knowledge of vampires to them. How did you go that long without them finding out about us. They must have suspected." I sighed, I wouldn't lie to him, to any of them. I pulled away from him slightly so that I could see his face.

"It wasn't easy. When they took me, at first, all they wanted was information. It was obvious that I knew about vampires before my encounter with Victoria. In the beginning I was locked in a cell and questioned. All I would do was beg to go home, I never answered any question they asked me. It frustrated them. When they realized I wasn't going to cooperate willingly they tried to… force me to talk."

"How?"

"Threats, beatings, starvation, things like that. I wouldn't call it torture, but, there was a time period where they systematically broke my bones to try and make me talk." His face was the mask of horror so I rushed to try and sooth it as best I could.

"They reset all the bones though! Now they're actually stronger because of it. They did some tests and surgeries, trying to figure out if I was anything more than human. Of course, hey found nothing out of the ordinary. They just thought there might be something there because they had never heard of a regular human being able to kill a vampire." He looked as if he was in shock now.

"I never talked, I never gave you up. But they never truly trusted me because of it. When I started fighting back during the interrogations the interrogators suggested that the agency should eliminate me. I wouldn't give them the information they wanted and I had put two of them in the infirmary. But the general saw my potential and talked his superior into training me as a hunter. I was the best they had seen and soon gained the respect of all the hunters and my superiors. My missions were immaculate, I was an asset. I never failed."

I was proud, I thought of my skills in battle as accomplishments. But when I saw Edward's face I didn't know what to think. There was a mask of horror that consumed his features and I worried that maybe I was too proud. Maybe he thought less of me for the things I have done. But the thought was fleeting. I have nothing to be ashamed of. I had lived through more than most humans ever do and _that _is something to be proud of.

"Edward, wipe that look off your face right now. I will not be made to feel like I have done something wrong. I am proud of my skills and what I can do. What I am not proud of I did because I had to in order to survive. I won't apologize for any of it." I'm not scared little Bella anymore. I'm not afraid Edward is suddenly going to realize I am not worth it anymore, because I know I am.

"No! No, Bella! You didn't do anything wrong, I wasn't trying to make you feel like you were. I'm just…. You've been through so much that could have been prevented. I keep thinking of so many things I could have done different that would have stopped all this before it started. I'm sorry." He looks so…. Guilty. I'm already sick of this.

"Edward, stop apologizing! Stop feeling guilty for something that was never your fault! Can't you just be happy for once? It was always like this before, you always feeling guilty for thinking you were taking away my life, thinking I deserved better, thinking you were a monster, thinking you could save me from everything!"

"But, Bella,-"

"No, Edward! I don't have a life anymore to take, I deserve you, you're not a monster and you can't save me from everything! Get it through your thick skull! We're finally together again! Just. Be. Happy." He didn't say anything for nearly a full minute, just stared at me.

Most likely taken aback by my outburst. He isn't used to me being so vocal, so assertive; he isn't used to the new Bella. Well, he's going to have to get used to it.

"Okay." He said softly.

"What?" I wasn't expecting this. I was expecting an argument about how this is all his fault.

"Okay, you're right. I can't control everything, no matter how hard I try, and feeling guilty about things that can't be changed is useless. I love you, Bella. We're together now, and that's all that matters." He pressed his lips to mine and once again I revised my thoughts what was heaven.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this took so long to post. Things have been a little crazy. Anyhoo.**

**In the next chapter the love birds are going to be getting more comfortable with each other since Bella is a lot more…. **_**durable**_** now. ;) Pssss…. That means sweet juicy lemons.**

**However, there is still much to be addressed regarding Bella's change and the agency. So….. A LOT will be revealed/explained in the following chapters. **

_**PLEASE! Review! I barely have 50 reviews for this entire story so far and my stats show that nearly 300 people are reading each chapter, if not more. I love hearing what you all think about the story, the theories you come up with. Knowing you like it (or even dislike it) keeps me writing. I'm not saying I will ever abandon this story before it is finished because I HATE when authors do that. But I would love some feed back. **__**J **_


	10. Ecstacy

**No Longer The Prey**

**Chapter 10: Ecstasy **

"_**No, Edward! I don't have a life anymore to take, I deserve you, you're not a monster and you can't save me from everything! Get it through your thick skull! We're finally together again! Just. Be. Happy." He didn't say anything for nearly a full minute, just stared at me. **_

_**Most likely taken aback by my outburst. He isn't used to me being so vocal, so assertive; he isn't used to the new Bella. Well, he's going to have to get used to it. **_

"_**Okay." He said softly.**_

"_**What?" I wasn't expecting this. I was expecting an argument about how this is all his fault. **_

"_**Okay, you're right. I can't control everything, no matter how hard I try, and feeling guilty about things that can't be changed is useless. I love you, Bella. We're together now, and that's all that matters." He pressed his lips to mine and once again I revised my thoughts what was heaven.**_

**EPOV-**

Bella was right. She was completely right. We were finally together again and all I had been doing since the moment I realized she was real was wallowing in my guilt. I had been doing it for so long it felt like second nature, but no more. From now on I would be what Bella wanted, what she needed, whatever that may be. I wanted to be happy but my own insecurities were hindering that. I had to let them go.

This amazing, strong, beautiful girl…. no, woman, is sitting right in front of me and I'm worrying about the past. About things that can't be changed. Things that don't seem to matter to her. All I have ever wanted was to have her back and now I did.

She was staring at me and yet again I wished I could hear her thoughts. Some things never change.

"What are you thinking?"

"I… I just missed you so much Edward. I never want us to be separated again. I don't think I'd survive it." She whispered as she stared at her hands, twisting her fingers in a nervous way.

Nervous. I hadn't seen her nervous or scared or anything of the sort this entire time. Not in Alice's visions, not in defending herself against Rosalie, not when she went up against some of the most powerful and lethal vampires in our world. Now she was nervous about admitting that she missed me? No, she was admitting that she needed me. That must seem foreign to her now after all this time and how her personality has changed. The change wasn't all together unpleasant. In fact, I really liked it. She was more assertive, more sure of herself, fierce and tenacious. I loved it.

"Bella, love." I said softly as I lifted her chin to look into her eyes. It reminded me of how shy she used to be, when I had to do the same thing so many times just to get her to look at me when she spoke and to not be embarrassed.

"We will never be apart again. I promise you with all that I am, I will not allow it." She gave me a small smile and lightly bit her bottom lip, just as she used to do.

It was so beautiful, so sexy. I couldn't help myself when I leaned down and pulled her lip loose with my own. Her breath was sweet ambrosia. The taste of her soft skin as we kissed nearly made me dizzy. It was addicting. I needed more, I never wanted it to stop.

Though I knew I should. We still had so much to discuss. We needed to figure out what to do from here, she needed to know that she was changing. But, god, she felt so good in my arms and soon all else was forgotten.

I ran my right hand up her body and palmed her breast. They fit perfectly in my hands. This woman was made for me, and I for her. We were each others match, soul mate, fate; whatever you want to call it. The greatest of love stories couldn't compare to our real lives together. We were Bella and Edward. Neither of us perfect, but perfect together.

Bella wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer to her. If I hadn't gone willingly I had no doubt she would have been able to force my body on her own. She seemed to be getting stronger by the moment. The knowledge of her new found strength and firmer body spurred me on further as I ran my hands up and down her back. Pressing my palms to her skin a little harder with each pass, wondering how much force I could exude on her changing body.

I was using enough force to badly bruise a regular human but Bella barely seemed to register it at all. I wasn't afraid of hurting her like I used to be. Her scent was different making it easier to resist her blood and her body was more durable now.

Her chest was pressed fully to mine now and I could feel her nipples hardening against me. This normally would have been the time that I would have stopped us, but it was different this time. I couldn't stop if I wanted to, if someone tried to pry us apart with the jaws of life they wouldn't be able to.

A warm sensation was stirring deep in my loins, one I had been well acquainted with in the past. Every night when I would hold my Bella as she slept this feeling would 'arise'. It would be made nearly unbearable whenever she would utter my name in her sleep.

"Edward… please…" She whispered in a breathless moan.

_I'll give you anything, Bella, my love._

I invaded her mouth more forcefully at her words. That word used to make me melt for her, physically ache for her, but I was always too scared to let it progress beyond that. Now, I couldn't be close enough to her. I couldn't deny her, or myself.

I moved her on top of my lap so she was straddling me. I wanted her to feel how much she affected me. As soon as she felt my hardness beneath my jeans she let out another moan, and if it was possible, I hardened even more. She ground herself against me seeking friction. I could smell her arousal and it was intoxicating. I could feel the warmth of her core radiating through the barriers of our clothing and god help me, I wanted her. All of her. Propriety be damned, I needed her.

I lifted us off the couch and she wrapped her legs around my waist in a vice grip that almost hurt. It was wonderful. I moved us swiftly through the house to one of the bedrooms, our lips never separating from each others. As we entered what I called the blue room I softly kicked the door closed behind us. I laid my Bella gently atop the thick comforter and marveled at the contrasting colors. Pearly white skin beside midnight blue. She was a goddess and deserved to be worshipped as such.

I moved down her body pressing my lips to every bit of exposed skin I could find. I could hear her heart beating wildly as she ran her fingers through my unruly hair. He heart was the strongest I had heard it since she came back to me. I could hear the blood being forced through her veins but barely any venom welled up in my mouth. It was freeing to know I could control myself not to harm her.

I slowly lifted the bottom of her tank top grazing her skin with the tips of my fingers and making her tremble beneath me. I kissed her abdomen and ran my tongue around her navel eliciting a moan. It was the most incredible sound in the world and I wanted to hear it again. Over and over again.

Soon her shirt was discarded and I swear I was staring into heaven. Her perfect ivory skin felt like satin as I nuzzled her breasts. Lightly suckling her left nipple as my fingers gently rolled her right. Bella let out a low hiss as her nails scraped along my scalp. It felt amazing and I couldn't help the low growl that escaped me. The animalistic sound only seemed to make her arousal grow.

She was perfect. I can't believe at one point I was afraid that my less than human side would frighten her. She loved it, she loved me. There could never be anything wrong about being with this woman.

Bella gripped my hair and pulled my face towards hers drawing my tongue into her waiting mouth. She quickly stripped me of my shirt and began lavishing my chest with her mouth. Nothing could ever feel as amazing as her mouth on me. I seemed to moan and purr simultaneously which spurred her on as she moved her fingers to the buckle on my jeans. I moved my hands under her back and pressed her chest to mine in an attempt to still her.

"Bella, you are the most incredible and beautiful creature I have ever known, but-"

"Oh, god, Edward. Please don't stop. I need you, I want you. Please." She begged as she proceeded to kiss and lick my neck.

_Oh, thank god!_

"I just wanted to make sure this is really what you want. But now that I know…" I trailed off as I literally ripped the jeans and black cotton panties from her body with one hand.

"Yes… yes, yes, yes. I'm sure, I've always been sure." Bella whispered as her fingers once again began working on the button on my jeans.

I ran my right hand down her hip, over her supple ass and down her thigh with a pressure that exemplified my need for her. I placed my lips near her ear and growled lowly. She trembled beneath me and loudly moaned as she pressed her core closer to me.

"Ugh, I love when you do that." She whispered right next to my ear before tracing her tongue around the shell and biting down on the lobe. Now it was my turn to tremble against her as the action shot straight to my cock. My jeans were now getting uncomfortable tight, they had to go. Bella must've had the same idea because at that moment she became fed up with the aberrant button and simply ripped the fly open. The button bounced off her hard stomach and fell against the bed.

I shimmied out of the offending material and laid atop her, my erection pressed between our bodies. It felt so good, so natural to have her bare skin pressed against mine. The temperature of my body no longer made her shiver, now it was only her need. My hand moved over her abdomen, through her silky curly hairs and between the apex of her thighs.

_So soft, so wet, feels so good._

I moved two fingers inside her and rubbed small circles over her sensitive bundle of nerves. She moaned as her breath quickened. I moved another finger inside her and increased my pressure on her clit. Decades of seeing these acts in others minds had made me well aware of what felt good to a woman. But seeing it and practical application were two different things. My Bella is unique and I want to spend the rest of my existence finding new ways to make her moan my name.

Soon she was pressing against my hand seeking her climax. I loved the way her body moved so in sync with my actions. Suddenly, her inner walls tightened around my slender fingers and her face contorted in what could only be described as passionate release. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her warm juices flowed over my fingers and the scent of her cum whirled in the air. I kept pumping my fingers as she rode out her climax.

When it receded I removed my fingers and placed them in my mouth, reveling in the taste o f her succulent flavor. She was staring at me with wide eyes, and I stared back. I wasn't embarrassed to have been caught. I love everything about her, every part of her. The sight of me sucking the liquid sex from my fingers seemed to arouse her completely. She pulled me closer and kissed me with more fervor than even before, I traced her lips with my tongue asking for admittance. She opened her lips to me and wrapped her tongue around mine.

The taste of her juices and her mouth was mixed together and I unconsciously bucked my hips. Bella wound her left leg around my hip and pressed her dripping center against my cock. Rubbing my shaft between her lower lips creating a phenomenal friction. She then reached between us and positioned me at her entrance. I moved my lips to her neck licking and kissing her skin as I gently pressed inside her.

I moved slowly into her then pulling nearly all the way out until I reached her barrier. She was still a virgin. I hadn't even thought to ask. It hadn't even occurred to me that she may not be until this moment. She was truly giving me everything she had to give. I loved her more than my heart could contain at that moment.

I stopped moving and looked her in the eye, making sure she was prepared for what will inevitably be uncomfortable at first, if not a little painful. She nodded her head and kissed my lips, seemingly understanding my moment of reluctance. I returned her kiss while swiftly pushing through her barrier. She let out a short yell which quickly became a moan as I began to move inside her. I could smell the small amount of blood from the tear but wasn't tempted to drink. There was absolutely no bloodlust present in me, just lust. I didn't worry that I may have hurt her a bit, it was unavoidable, and she seemed perfectly happy right now.

Being inside her was like being in heaven, paradise. We moved together with a synchronicity that was unfounded by experience but perfect none the less. My breathing became labored as I felt a tightening deep within me. I knew my release was quickly approaching but I wanted to see her climax again before I let go. I moved my hand between us rubbing the small nub that gave her so much pleasure. Then I gently pinched her clit and that was all it took. She through her head back and screamed my name as her inner walls tightened around my cock and her sweet liquid ecstasy coated me and my strokes became irregular.

Her beautiful throat was completely exposed to me as she continued to arch into me, riding out her orgasm. I felt the bloodlust rise in me as I continued to pump inside her. I refused to let myself be consumed with anything but her body as I averted my eyes and focused my attention on her stunning breasts. I licked the small amount of sweat that was pooling between her supple mounds savoring her taste from the outside instead of giving into the need for a taste of her blood. Suckling, kissing and licking until the need for her blood was over run with the simple need for Bella.

I couldn't handle it anymore and before I knew it my cool seed was flowing into her and I was crying out her name. Suddenly my goddess' walls constricted around me once again and we were screaming together, coming apart together. It was pure unadulterated ecstasy.

I collapsed with my head in the crook of her neck before lavishing the delicate area with sweet kisses as she tightened her arms around me.

"I love you, my Bella." I whispered into her skin.

"As I love you, my Edward." she whispered back.

And if it was possible, I could have sworn I felt my heart beat once at her words. Only she would be capable of doing that to me.

**Authors Note: **

**I know, I know. The entire chapter consisted of getting' busy. But come on! It was totally time and they are both long time virgins, it HAD to be descriptive. **

**I hope you all like my new, more confident version of Edward. As one of my reviewers put it:**

"_**Just please try not to make Edward so whinny andcorny, so many authors do that and make him so cheesy and pathetic…" **_

_**- Mynet**_

**Thank you Mynet. You are so very right. Yet, he was a bit corny. But then again he is a turn of the century kind of guy. He's already thrown out all his beliefs in the proper way a relationship should go. **

**Stay Tuned!**


	11. Back In The Family

**No Longer The Prey**

**Chapter 11: Back In The Family**

_**I collapsed with my head in the crook of her neck before lavishing the delicate area with sweet kisses as she tightened her arms around me. **_

"_**I love you, my Bella." I whispered into her skin.**_

"_**As I love you, my Edward." she whispered back. **_

_**And if it was possible, I could have sworn I felt my heart beat once at her words. Only she would be capable of doing that to me.**_

**BPOV-**

It was amazing. More than I could have ever dreamed. We always had to stop before. Edward was always so afraid that he would lose control, so worried about my safety. There was also the fact that he was _very_ old fashioned. I never expected him to consummate our relationship until much later. Maybe even after marriage. Also, my blood didn't seem to affect him as much as it used to. For some reason it hurt a little to know I was less appealing to him in that way, but he quickly changed my mind when he showed me how much I appealed to him in other ways.

I'm not stupid, I know something is changing in me. They were only small things at first. The sore throat, the random burning sensation in my muscles that seemed to run straight to my bones, the solidness of my limbs; more than just strengthened muscles. The fact that the deep incision on my side had healed completely within two days.

Then there were the big things that really confirmed my suspicions. The excess strength; more than a human should have. The breathing; I once held my breath for eight minutes and was perfectly comfortable. The lack of sleep I needed to function, and of course, the weird power blast in Volterra. There was no denying it. I was becoming a vampire.

Obviously, Edward had not mentioned my 'power' to the rest of them. I'm sure if he had they would be bombarding me with questions that I was unable to answer. Aro had described it as a strong sensation of being stabbed, and I had Jane collapsed on the ground in pain. I have a strong power that I somehow instinctively know will only grow stronger with time.

As I said, I'm not stupid, and neither are the Cullens. They know I'm changing. Albeit slowly, I _am_ turning. I'm being reborn as someone like them. I don't know why they haven't brought it up. But then again, I don't know why I haven't brought it up either.

I had considered how this could be possible, it's nothing like the change I had heard described occasionally before I joined the CIASA. Every bite I had ever received burned, but the burn never spread past the area bitten. The shots of V416 I was given, however, I could feel a burn running through my veins. I suppose it must have been a combination of both.

After all, I had always wondered how it was possible to create an 'anti-venom', without first having 'venom'. it's not possible.

I also wondered why every hunter that had been with the agency for more than five years, no matter the skill level, always died in the field. I have my suspicions but I can't be certain. It's something I will have to discuss with Carlisle. But for now, I just wanted to enjoy my after glow.

I was laying on my stomach staring at Edward as he smiled at me and trailed his fingers gently over my spine. He hadn't stopped smiling in over an hour. It was infectious, I couldn't stop smiling either. My body was still humming with electricity.

When I was younger, I had always heard that a girls first time was painful and never ended in satisfaction. But it was wonderful with Edward, and so _very_ satisfying. He was so sweet, tender and loving. He worshipped every inch of my body as if it was something treasured. He made it incredible, he was incredible. In that moment I really couldn't fathom how I had lasted so long without him.

As our lips pressed together and his arms encircled my body, ready to begin yet another round of passionate love making, we heard the front door of the beach house open and delicate footsteps make their way down the hall. I really didn't care if there was someone in the house or not, and Edward didn't seem to care either. There was no one else in the world besides us in our happy little bubble, nothing else mattered.

"Come on you two! It's been nearly a day and there are things to be discussed!"

"Go away, Alice!" We yelled at the same time, then giggled before resuming our fervent kisses.

"If you guys don't come out, I'm coming in! make your choice!" She announced from the other side of the door.

I rolled my eyes and looked to Edward.

"Is she serious?"

"Unfortunately." He huffed.

"Damn it. Well, lets just go get this over with." I grumbled as my eyes swept the room in search of my clothes.

Suddenly, Alice threw open the door and took a couple of steps into the room with an arm full of clothing, and her eyes closed.

"Alice!" I hollered, throwing a pillow at her head. "Haven't you ever heard of privacy!"

"Hey, watch the hair!" she yelled, ducking out of the way of the pillow.

"Alice, what the hell!" Edward shouted as he pulled the cobalt blue sheet over our nude bodies.

"What! My eyes are closed! I can't see anything!" She said as she dropped the pile of clothes on the end of the bed and turned around to leave.

"Besides, I've already seen most of it and will have to bleach my brain to rid myself of the images." She mumbled under her breath as she closed the door behind her.

"I swear, I'm going to dump all of her designer clothes into the ocean." I grumbled to myself as I looked through the clothes she had brought.

"Bella, don't you _dare _threaten my wardrobe!" Alice bellowed from the living room.

Edward snickered at my aggravation as I attempted to put on the thin white sundress she had left for me. I shot him a murderous glare and he immediately put his hands up in surrender. Do I seem like the type of person who wants to wear a fucking sundress? I have never liked wearing dresses. I didn't feel comfortable in a dress. Arg, I want to rip the damn thing to shreds, but Alice would probably just bring me something pink if I did that. Fuck, I give up.

Soon, the whole family was convened in the living room. Emmett was slapping Edward on the back, congratulating him on 'losing his v-card', as he called it.

"Shut it, Emmett!" Edward said, jokingly slugging him in the shoulder.

"So, we're all here. Let's get this over with." Rose mumbled to everyone.

Edward stared daggers at Rosalie and shook his head minutely.

"Fuck you, Edward. She needs to know." She suddenly hissed as the rest of the family turned towards her.

The venomous tone of her voice showed that whatever she was talking about, was not up for discussion. Apparently, Edward did not agree.

"We don't need to discuss this right now. Can't you just give us some more time?" he sneered at them all.

"Son, there may not be much time left." Carlisle spoke calmly, obviously not liking the tension that had befallen the room.

I thought I knew what was going on but there was always a chance I was wrong. For fucks sake, who knew when it came to my ridiculous world full of vampires, werewolves, super powers and covert government agencies! For all I knew, the Loch Ness monster could be on our trail!

Either way, it was pointless for them to try to keep anything from me now. I hated when they did it before and I still hate it now.

"Tell me what's going on. I don't need to be protected from anything, I can do that myself." I said without wavering. I looked Carlisle and Rosalie in the eyes since they seemed to be the most forthcoming.

"Bella, maybe you should sit down. This may come as a shock." Carlisle said in what I could only think was the same tone he would use when telling a patient they had a terminal disease.

"I prefer to stand, thank you." I said, narrowing my eyes slightly as the others looked on in concern. Edward's fingers tightened around mine as Carlisle continued.

"Bella… You are changing. I believe that the injections you received did not render all of the vampire venom that was forced into your body inactive. Although, it seems to have slowed the process substantially." No one moved, breathed or blinked as they awaited my reaction.

"I know" I deadpanned, as my eyes swept the room full of half shocked and half confused vampires.

"Maybe she doesn't get it." Rosalie interjected, seemingly not satisfied with my response. "B, you are turning into a vampire. I don't find it fair that you've figured out how to do it in such a painless way but it _is_ happening."

I smiled a little at her casual use of the name I had grown used to over the years and her comical envy of our compared changes.

"Yes, Rose. I get it. I figured it out a while ago." I answered her slowly, enunciating my words as if I was speaking to a child. It always pissed her of, it was funny.

"You… You know already?" Edward asked, taking both my hands in his.

"Yeah, it's kind of obvious. But there are some things regarding my change and the agency that I need to discuss with Carlisle. Some theories I have, some questions I was hoping he could answer." I said as I looked to Edward's pseudo father.

"Of course, Bella. Would you prefer to speak privately or is now alright?" he asked, still in doctor mode.

"Now is fine." I gave Edward a pointed look as I spoke. "We shouldn't hide things from each other."

Edward immediately appeared contrite as he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"You are right, Bella. It won't happen again. I'm sorry." I smiled at his apologetic statement as I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He seemed truly sincere about not keeping things from me anymore and I was glad to see that things may indeed hold more equality that they had in the past.

Jasper made a whipping sound as Emmett gave a full bellied laugh. Suddenly, Edward pounced on Jasper throwing him over the back of the couch, catching him by surprise. Jasper and Edward were now in an all out wrestling match, tossing each other around on the hardwood floors of the living room.

"Not in the house!" Esme shouted, although you could see the joy of seeing all her boys together and happy showing through.

"Banzai!" Emmett cried out as he threw himself atop the dog pile.

Rose was shaking her head in embarrassment as Alice and I giggled at the scene unfolding before us. A lamp which appeared to be quite old crashed to the floor because of the roughhousing, which really set Esme off.

"Knock it off now or get outside before I whip your behinds!" She growled.

With the vision of the soft spoken Esme growling at her children who were for once acting the ages that they portrayed I clutched my stomach and fell to the floor laughing uncontrollably. I hadn't laughed like this in forever and it felt nice.

I felt like I was part of a family again, not just a number, not just a hunter. I wasn't completely B anymore. I was nearly Bella again, just a better version of her. I never expected B and Bella to be able to coexist, and truly they didn't. I was the same as both, but also different than both. Either way, I was me.

The boys straightened up immediately and stood shoulder to shoulder looking repentant. As soon as Esme turned her back Edward punched Jasper in the arm sending him flying into the wall beside him, cracking the plaster. The look on Jasper's face sent Alice and I into yet another fit of laughter as Esme placed her hand on her cheek and shook her head.

I had never seen Edward interact with his brothers in such a playful manner. Sure, I had seen them interact like brothers before, but it was never like this. Edward was never like this. It was as if a tremendous weight had been lifted and he was finally able to relax. The joy I felt for him at that realization was something I will never forget. I could only hope it could be replicated many times throughout our future together.

Carlisle sat down in the white leather armchair and motioned for me to take a seat on the sofa across from him. As I did , Edward sat down beside me and kissed my cheek. The small action made my now slow heartbeat quicken to nearly a normal human pace.

"So, Bella. You had some questions, theories?" Carlisle implored.

"Yes, I understand that I'm changing, and I believe you are right about the injections. The bites were probably part of the reason as well. But, I think the anti-venom was a bigger part of it."

I went on to tell him of my suspicions about Agent V416's possibly venomous qualities and how the hunters, after a certain time period, would all be declared deceased.

"I think that the hunters were disposed of when their superiors recognized the signs of the change. They could have taken venom from the changed hunters to use in research and to create the anti-venom" I explained, looking directly at Carlisle. I wanted his opinion as a vampire and as a medical professional.

Carlisle stood up from his seat and began pacing the room. One hand behind his back and the other placed across his forehead. Everyone's eyes followed him across the room and back again. Waiting for their father and leaders thoughts.

"How could I have not thought of this? Of course they would first need venom to create any sort of a counter acting agent. Although, they don't seem to have gotten the formula correct as of yet. However, it is intriguing that they have come so far in their research. Maybe if I can isolate the compound that delays the change I can figure out how to fully stop it. I have centuries worth of research that I can easily compare to their findings. Perhaps… Perhaps one day I will be able to create a compound with a _reversal_ effect!" He was muttering all this to himself and seemed to have forgotten that anyone else was in the room, completely absorbed in thoughts of his research.

At Carlisle's last comment I saw looks of excitement and joy spread over most of the faces of our family. The thought of possibly gaining back what many of them longed for more than anything bringing them hope. I hated to be the one to halt their collective moment of hope and happiness but there was more we needed to think about right now.

"Carlisle." He stopped his pacing and turned his attention back towards me, the families excited whispers and happy smiles ceased at my tone. "I've gone over this in my mind many times. Even if the agency has been using the venom from changed hunters for the V416 and then disposing of them, they have to have had venom from somewhere to begin with. It would have been impossible for an untrained human to get any venom from a vampire and survive. The only thing that makes the least bit of sense to me as how this is feasible is that… a vampire is, or was, willingly helping the CIASA."

**Authors Note:**

**Dun dun DUNNNN! Oh, my, where could this be leading? Could Bella be right, is there a vampire helping the agency? And, if so, who could that vampire be? **

**Review and tell me who you think it may be, I love to hear your theories. Betcha won't get it right. ;)**


	12. The Meaning Of Fear

**No Longer The Prey**

**Chapter 12: The Meaning Of Fear**

"_**Carlisle." He stopped his pacing and turned his attention back towards me, the families excited whispers and happy smiles ceased at my tone. "I've gone over this in my mind many times. Even if the agency has been using the venom from changed hunters for the V416 and then disposing of them, they have to have had venom from somewhere to begin with. It would have been impossible for an untrained human to get any venom from a vampire and survive. The only thing that makes the least bit of sense to me as how this is feasible is that… a vampire is, or was, willingly helping the CIASA."**_

The entire room was silent as they stared at me with wide eyes.

"Do you really think that's possible?" Edward asked as he threw an arm over my shoulder.

"Can you think of another possibility?" I asked, hoping that maybe he did.

"Well, no. it's just hard to imagine why any vampire would conspire with humans in order to hurt other vampires. Especially since they would be breaking the rules in doing so." He said to himself in a contemplative tone.

"Unless they wanted to stay hidden behind the humans." Jasper said standing, suddenly in a military frame of mind.

"Whoever this is probably wants to remain anonymous and let the agency do their dirty work. There has to be more to it than just randomly destroying vampires though. This immortal is obviously trying to attain something in the long run. He or she has been patient and calculating for however long this agency has been in existence. I just don't know what they could be after." Jasper was deep in thought now, attempting to decipher what this unknown vampires motives could be.

"Yes, well. What I would like to know is if the Volturi has any inkling the this CIASA is in existence. If they could possible be involved somehow." Carlisle mused.

"It is their style. No one would ever suspect they were working with humans besides their staff. It's not like they like to get their hands dirty or do anything for themselves." Emmett piped in as he stood to join Jasper, proud to have something to input in the conversation, no matter how trivial.

"I don't think so, Em." Edward stood from the sofa, pulling me up with him so I could stay involved in the conversation.

"I was around the Volturi for more than two years, I met each one of them. I never saw anything in any of their minds that would suggest they were a part of such a thing."

Rosalie sat down on the edge of the coffee table and crossed her long, jean clad legs in a relaxed pose.

"That may be true, Edward. But you could only hear what was going on in there minds at that time. One of them could still be involved." She debated.

"Yes, it is possible. But again, what motive would any of them have to be involved?" Carlisle asked. "After all, they are already the rulers of the vampire world. They would have no need for a facility full of humans trained to kill vampires. They prefer to keep their humans in the dark as much as possible."

"Also," Edward added. "It could quite possible be dangerous to them. Bella was amazing in Volterra, unstoppable. She could have killed Aro, Caius and Marcus easily if she had wanted to. Think about it, she is merely one hunter, a whole team of them could wipe out the Volturi." Everyone stopped moving and even Edward realized what he had just said.

"Could it be? Could someone actually be trying to take down the Volturi?" Jasper asked in shock.

"I don't know, but it's something to consider." Carlisle said before drawing Esme into his arms in a loving embrace.

"While we're on the subject, what happened in Volterra?" Rose asked me.

"Yeah, how were you able to take down Felix and Demetri?" Alice asked, sitting down next to Rosalie on the coffee table and resting her elbows on her arms as if I was about to tell her an intricate story. I wasn't.

"You don't know, Alice?"

"No, I guess Alec's ability cuts off my visions as well. So?"

"Edward helped me."

"What…. That's it? We don't get any details?" Rose asked in a slightly irritated way.

"Does it matter? Felix and Demetri are dead, the end."

"Yes it matters! I wanna hear the details, too! All. Of. Them." Emmett shouted as he bounded over to us.

I looked to Edward for help but all he did was shrug his shoulders in an amused fashion. Thanks, jerk.

"Um, when Alec put you guys under Aro gave me an ultimatum. Become a vampire and join them, or die. Obviously, that didn't work out as he thought it would. Felix and Demetri latched onto me and pretty soon the serum started to kick in. When Edward saw what was happening he finally got his shit together and pulled Felix off of me." I looked to him and he gave me a slightly apologetic smile. "So, I set Demetri on fire while Edward dismembered Felix, then I stuffed a grenade in his mouth and he blew up. The end."

"That is most certainly not the end!" Edward jumped right in attempting to get me to tell them exactly what I had lacked to. "I thought we weren't supposed to keep things from each other?" Damn it.

"Fine, you tell it smart ass." I mumbled at him.

"Okay, I will. As Bella said, she set Demetri on fire. But as she was making her way towards Felix and I Jane pounced on her from behind." Everyone gasped as if they were listening to some great suspense novel with all the unexpected twists and turns.

"Jane was raging at Bella and just when she went for her throat, Bella placed her hand on Jane's forehead and the little witch shot back across the room. She was writhing in pain and the only things I could find in her mind were regret for trying to face my Bella. She was more afraid of her than of Aro." He said with a proud smile on his face. I hadn't known that. It made me feel proud to be able to scare the demon child. She definitely needed to be taken down a peg.

"She's not even a full vampire yet. Just imagine what it could turn into when she is completely turned?" Jasper seemed very intrigued by what I may or may not become after the completion of my transformation. I, on the other hand, was starting to miss my solitude.

I still wasn't used to speaking or being surrounded by other people so often. Whether they were vampires or not. Socialization had never been my strong suit and after two years of only speaking when required, which was few and far between, it was almost uncomfortable.

"Bella, we had the kitchen stocked before we arrived if you're hungry." Jasper offered, obviously sensing my unease in the crowded room.

"Yeah, I think I might root around for something to munch on." I said, throwing him what I hoped was received as a thankful vibe. He smiled and gave me a nod so I assumed I had succeeded in my attempt.

Surprisingly, I really was a little hungry. When I thought back to the last time I had eaten anything I realized it had been days. Edward looked hungry, too. His eyes were a deep onyx color.

"I'm going to make a sandwich. Edward, I think you should hunt, too." I told him as I stood and headed towards the kitchen. Just as I stepped into the brightly lit kitchen he grabbed my arm to halt my steps. His eyes were panicked as his mouth opened and closed a few times. I waited, but still he didn't seem to be able to form words.

"What is it, Edward? Talk to me." I said as I placed my hand on his cool cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch, breathing deeply.

"I just… I don't want to leave you yet. I can hunt later." he said softly, looking deep into my eyes, almost dazzling me.

I could understand his reluctance to leave. I didn't want him to go either, but he had to be hungry. The dark circles under his eyes were more prominent than I had ever seen them. The idea of being away from him for any length of time made me feel sick to my stomach, but I had to be strong.

His vampire needs had to be met, just as my human needs had to be met; however far and few between those were at the moment.

"Edward, how long has it been since you last fed?" I asked innocently.

"It hasn't been that long." he mumbled, lowering his eyes to the floor and taking my hand to his lips.

His cool breath felt heavenly on my skin. He gently turned my hand over and kissed my wrist. I could feel smile against the delicate skin there before he ran his tongue over the deep blue vein beneath. He moved his lips to my neck and gently nipped and licked the skin there. My breathing was becoming ragged as he pressed me up against the counter with his hips. He was hardening more and more by the moment.

"Lets go back to bed. You can even bring your sandwich with you, if you're still hungry for food." he whispered as he ran the tip of his nose slowly up the column of my throat.

Bastard! He's trying to distract me!

"Edward…" I said breathlessly, but now more in control of myself. "How long has it been since you hunted?"

He sighed against my skin but continued his distracting ministrations as he spoke.

"About a month." What!

I pushed him off of me gently but forcefully and took his face in my hands, looking directly into his intense, smoldering eyes.

"Go hunt." How could he have let himself go so long without feeding?

"Bella…"

"No. you need to hunt, Edward."

He looked pained before pulling me into a tight embrace. He buried his face in my hair as I hugged him tightly in return.

"I'm afraid. The last time I left you, I thought you died." he choked out.

"I know, I know. But I didn't die, and you're not going far. Stay close and be quick. I'll be here waiting. I promise."

He huffed his acceptance and kissed me deeply before shuffling into the living room and out the side door. I heard Emmett and Jasper yell for him to wait up before Carlisle popped his head around the corner.

"Bella, may I have a couple of those serums? I have a small laboratory set up in the basement and I'm very curious to get it under my microscope." he asked.

There was a light in his eyes that I hadn't seen often before. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. I could tell he was excited to find out how the agency had come up with a serum that could effect a vampires body and brain chemistry. He was probably also pretty optimistic about the, very slim in my mind, possibility of creating a compound that might reverse vampirism.

I don't know how I felt about that. Since these changes had begun soon after my first injection I had felt stronger. Granted, I was already much stronger in mind and body long before my first mission. My senses were already improved and I was easily able to incapacitate a human three times my size. Yes, even if I were to go back to being fully human, I wouldn't be the weak little human I used to be.

But the question was, did I _want_ to go back to being fully human. It was a question I couldn't answer for myself right now. I just know that if Edward wants to be human, I would be too.

"Sure, Carlisle. They're in my bag beside the couch. Have fun!" I added with a smile. He smiled in return and rushed off to do his research. I made myself a turkey sandwich and poured myself a glass of milk. I took a seat at the dining room table and Esme, Alice and Rose quickly joined me. They all had curious eyes and matching smiles on their faces.

_Uh oh, I think I've just been ambushed with girl time._

"How are you, dear?" Esme asked sweetly as she clasped her hands on top of the table before her.

"Good. It's nice to be able to just relax for once." She smiled and nodded at my answer.

"So… How was it?" Alice asked. Leaning further over the table and whispering conspiratorially.

"How was what?" I whispered back, feigning ignorance. I really didn't feel comfortable discussing this with Edward's mother and sisters. But I guess I would have to get used to the no privacy thing again if I'm going to be living in a house full of vampires.

"You _know_ what!" She wasn't about to let me out of this conversation.

"What do you want to know, Alice?" I huffed in annoyance.

"We want details." Rose interrupted her.

"No details, not a chance." I wasn't backing down on _that_ one.

"Fine, just… give us _something_." Alice whined.

I thought about that for a moment. What could I tell them that wouldn't be too embarrassing? I furrowed my brow and stared at the ceiling as if I would be able to find the answer there. Then it came to me.

"Well, it was definitely worth the wait." I said with a wink, smirking behind my sandwich. Rose smiled as Alice and Esme squealed in delight.

I took a big bite of my sandwich and began to chew before spitting it back on the plate in disgust. It tasted wrong, like the flavor of mud and aluminum. The feel of it in my mouth was disturbing and again… wrong.

I took a long drink of my milk before gagging and spitting it back into the glass. It tasted rancid.

Rose and Esme looked slightly worried as I jumped up from the table and ran towards the kitchen to rinse out my mouth. What was wrong with the food? Had it gone bad? It smelled fine; not appetizing, but fine. This has to have something to do with my change. Will I have to forgo all human food and move directly on to animal blood? Well, if that's the case I guess I'll be living off of bunnies for awhile since I'm not exactly resilient enough to take down a mountain lion just yet.

I leaned over the sink and turned on the faucet drinking the water down, trying to rid my mouth of the rancid taste. The water, although it smelled clean, tasted horrible. But nowhere near as bad as the turkey and milk. I turned the water off and leaned against the counter trying to catch my breath. That was unexpected and definitely unwelcome. My head was now spinning and my body was beginning to feel heavy. Damn.

"No, Bella!" I heard Alice scream from the dining room before streaking into the kitchen, flanked by Esme and Rosalie.

"Bella, are you okay!" Alice asked as her eyes searched my body for any sign of distress.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel a little weird. I'm not sure…" before I was able to finish my thought I began convulsing. My body was rejecting the water. Alice held my hair as I got sick in the sink. My body was attempting to purge itself of what it now considered a foreign substance.

When I was finally able to stop the now dry heaves I slid to the ground with my back against the cabinets beneath the sink. My body was trembling and I was cold. So cold, and tired. My head was pounding and I just wanted it to stop.

I hadn't felt cold or tired or pain in at least a week. When I felt my body changing it was a slow burn that resonated throughout my limbs. That's how it was supposed to be. I'm not supposed to be tired and cold, I should be wide awake and burning up. This didn't feel like I was changing, this… this felt like I was dying.

I couldn't focus my eyes. I couldn't hear anything past the pounding in my skull. There was movement around me and the light pressure that was applied to my skin whenever someone touched me was overwhelmingly painful.

I could see Esme and Alice holding each other and sobbing. The fear evident on their faces. Carlisle was there now, too. Rosalie was screaming at him but I couldn't hear her voice. It was as if I was underwater. Everything looked murky and I couldn't hear anything. Carlisle lifted my arm in front of me but this time instead of feeling the painful pressure, I felt nothing. All my extremities, my arms and legs, were completely numb. The pounding in my head had faded but I still couldn't hear them. I couldn't hear or feel my heartbeat, the only thing I could do was pray that it was still there and simply beyond my reach.

_What is happening to me? This isn't right. This isn't right._

I felt warm tears rolling down my icy cheeks. But how could that be? I hadn't been able to cry since the change began. Tears seemed to be the first to go.

I noticed through my hazy vision that all of them besides Carlisle were holding their breath.

"_Why is she bleeding? Bleeding tears? Oh, Bella, what is happening to you?" _Who said that? I didn't see anyone speak. Was that Carlisle's voice?

"_Oh, no! Edward is almost home! He's going to lose his mind when he sees her! Damn it, why did this have to happen? What is it?" _Alice's voice, again, her lips hadn't moved.

_No. I don't want Edward to see me like this. Whatever _this _is. _

I was beginning to see in tunnel vision. The edges of the world growing dark around it. I was so tired, so very tired. But I fought the pull that threatened to drown me.

Then he was there. My light in the darkness. My warmth in the cold. My Edward.

He looked panicked, grief stricken. He pulled my body against his and I watched his shoulders shake as he sobbed. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him I was fine. But my arms wouldn't move, the words stayed stuck in my throat. I was trapped in my own body. I felt nothing but cold, heard nothing but silence. Only my mind existed now, trapped inside my useless body. This was one of my ultimate fears. To not be able to move, communicate. To be trapped in my own mind.

The Cullens stood around me. Their faces a myriad of emotions. I didn't want to lose them. I had just found them again. I didn't want to lose Edward.

Suddenly, I felt something. It was similar to a pin prick in my chest, in my heart. Then another, and another.

Emotions began pouring into me. Fear, horror despair, anger, rage, confusion, desolation, abandonment. It was all so much that I was nearly begging for death. All these emotions were crushing and there was no way that they were all mine.

Images began flooding my mind. I could see them just beyond my physical sight. Over lapping, but neither disrupting the other. Is this how Alice sees her visions?

Past and present colliding to create a collage of images all centered around myself. I saw my own death in countless ways, from the moment I moved to Forks all the way up to this very second.

Edward killing me in the biology lab on my first day at Forks High, in my bedroom at night, in our meadow. James killing me in the ballet studio, Victoria, Tyler's van, Jasper on my eighteenth birthday. I saw myself dying at the hands of different hunters multiple times in the facility, attacked and killed by the Volturi. So many times in the past I could have died, but the image that frightened me the most was of the present.

I could see myself through Alice and the rest of my families eyes. My body lying cold on the tile floor, crumpled like a rag doll. Edward is cradling my body against his, obviously begging Carlisle to do something to help me. There are streaks of bright red blood on my cheeks that seem even brighter against my pale skin. My eyes are hooded and still, the deep brown now dull and lifeless. Even to me, knowing for a fact that my consciousness is still present, it appears as if I am truly gone. As if I am merely a shell, absent of soul and life, dead to the world.

"_What happened! Oh, Bella. Why didn't I see this?"_

"_My daughter, I can't survive losing her again."_

"_What can I do? How do I save her when I don't know why this is happening or how to stop it?"_

"_We just became a family again. She can't leave us, not again. My baby sister…."_

"_I don't want to see this. My poor sister." _

"_She's so strong, how could she just…. end?"_

"_Bella, Bella, my Bella. God cannot be this cruel! Please, please; I can't lose you! I can't survive without you, my love."_

Then it all stopped. The thoughts, emotions, images. I could no longer see anything but darkness, feel anything but cold, hear anything but silence. Was this purgatory?

I must truly be dead….

**Authors Note:**

**I know you all have been waiting for this chapter for awhile so I hope the 3000 word count made up for it a little. (Just for the record. A week between chapters is better than a lot of authors on here.) Either way, next update should be up soon. I already have a lot of ch 13 written and the outline for ch 14, so things should move along smoother from here. **

**Please, Please, Please review! ****I want to know what you think! To those of you who review nearly every chapter, I 3 u!**


	13. Death Of An Angel

**No Longer The Prey**

**Chapter 13: Death Of An Angel **

_**Then it all stopped. The thoughts, emotions, images. I could no longer see anything but darkness, feel anything but cold, hear anything but silence. Was this purgatory? **_

_**I must truly be dead….**_

**EPOV-**

I knew that Bella was right, I needed to hunt. That didn't mean I was happy about it. I had just exited the beach house and already my heart ached with the distance between us. I was afraid to leave her. Back in Forks I made what soon became the worst decision of my entire existence. I had left my Bella to fend for herself in a world full of monsters. I had stupidly thought that if I left those dangers would follow me.

She was supposed to be safe. She was supposed to move forward with a normal human life. She was supposed to forget me, be happy, get married, have children and pass away of natural causes as an old woman who had lived a full life. I would follow soon after her with the distant hopes of being reunited with her in the afterlife. But instead, the danger followed my love and she was forced to defend herself, taken from her human life and tormented for years.

She tried to act as if it wasn't horrible, as if she is and was fine. My Bella is strong and brave, but no one should have to go through what she had. I knew that there was more that she wasn't telling me. I could see the hurt and well hidden fear present in her eyes, even if she couldn't. She doesn't want me to know everything that has happened over the past two years. Either she truly believes that it 'was no big deal' or she wants to keep it to herself for other reasons.

Bella was never one to complain. Her mind set was always based on the fact that there were many people in the world that had it worse than her, so it would be wrong to complain. She is amazingly selfless. I have a suspicion that she is simply leaving things out to protect me from my own guilt. She knows that just because I'm not wallowing doesn't mean I don't still feel that guilt just as strongly as ever before.

The last time I left her she died for all intents and purposes. She lost her life, her family and friends, all possibilities of ever having a normal human life were stolen from her. Everyone thought she was dead. I thought she was dead. For two souls as closely connected as ours, how could I have not known the truth?

After I left I had questioned how she could have believed my lies so easily, but I would have believed her, had she said the same things to me. If she had told me she didn't want me, didn't love me, I would have let her go, too. I wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with me. She wanted the same. It was a testament to our love for each other that we would do whatever was needed to make the other happy, even if it made us miserable in the process.

I heard my brothers approaching behind me and slowed slightly, allowing them to catch up.

"_How great is this, man! Bella's alive, you're back. Our family is all together again."_

I smiled at Emmett's brief but accurate assessment, yes, it was 'great', it was perfect.

"So, when's the big day?" Jasper asked me as we slowed to a human pace, drawing deeper into the lush greenery of the island.

"Big day?"

"The wedding? I assume you two will be married eventually."

Marriage! How had that not crossed my mind until now? Binding myself to my Bella for all eternity. Rings to prove our devotion to one another. Although we didn't need any of those things I wanted them for her.

I couldn't help imagining my beautiful Bella in a long white dress walking slowly down a carpeted aisle towards me, and our future. Her long brown locks pinned artfully atop her head and her gorgeous ivory skin shimmering in the sun light. She wouldn't want a big event but Alice would make sure that the small ceremony was very elegant.

I wanted to tie myself to this goddess in every possible way. I would drop to my knees and worship at her alter, pray to her name, give her anything and everything in the world she could ever possibly want; just to see her smile, hear her laugh. The only thing I had to do first, was ask her.

"We haven't discussed it yet. We've been a little…. preoccupied." I answered.

"That's a bit of an understatement!" Emmett chuckled.

I couldn't find it in me to be embarrassed by the physical representation of my love for this amazing woman. I was the luckiest man in the world to have found this delectable creature and to have the opportunity to spend eternity with her.

"I'll be asking as soon as possible, of course. Most likely, as soon as I step foot back inside the house." I laughed. "I know you all had to leave Alaska quickly, but were you able to grab the small wooden chest from my closet?" I asked, hoping they had.

The few items in that box were all I had left of my human life. A few trinkets that had belonged to my parents and a couple of old yellowed photographs from the early 1900's.

"Rose remembered to get it. She has it back at the house waiting for you." Emmett said, obviously proud of his wife.

I wasn't surprised that Rosalie had remembered. She and I treasured the few mementos we had from our former human lives. We were also the ones who longed for our humanity back the most.

"Your mother's ring is in that box, isn't it." Jasper stated more than asked.

"Yes, and I think Bella will love it. She was never one for expensive and flashy jewelry. She would prefer cheap toy jewelry to diamonds any day as long as there is meaning behind it. I think she'll love my mother's ring simply because of the sentimental value it holds for me." I said with a smile.

I always loved showering my Bella with gifts, showing her how much I love her with my purchases, but it just wasn't for her. My girl is more than happy to just accept my love, and I am more than happy to give it. But I'll be even happier when I can see my ring on her finger.

I quickly caught the scent of a large herbivore, a capybara. Not the most appetizing of animals, but it would suffice. My goal was to get back to Bella as soon as possible, not go searching for something tasty. I crouched behind a bush and surveyed the herd. I caught site of a large male and pounced, sinking my teeth into his throat like a hot knife through butter. The warm liquid that pumped from his veins into my waiting mouth was bitter and only mildly satisfying, soothing the burn in my throat. I took down two more of the larger capybara along side my brothers, filling myself to the brim so that I wouldn't have to leave my Bella again any time soon.

Before Jasper and Emmett had even finished with their kills I had dropped mine to the ground and taken off at a sprint. I had been gone less than an hour but I missed my girl and wanted nothing more than to be back in bed showing her exactly how much.

"Hey! Don't you want to hang out, Eddie? We haven't done the brotherly bonding thing in over two years!'" Emmett shouted as he attempted to catch up to me. He knew I hated that name.

"Maybe in a decade or so! For now, I just want to get back to my future wife!" I yelled over my shoulder, pushing myself to run even faster.

"Man, you are whipped!" Jasper cried out from behind me.

"And proud of it!" Both of my brothers chuckled at that but their thoughts showed how happy they were for me. My permanently attached smile grew impossible wider as the house came into view. I heard Carlisle's thoughts as I grew closer to my destination.

"_Why is she bleeding? Bleeding tears? Oh, Bella, what is happening to you?" _I could see her through Carlisle's eyes.

Bella, my beautiful girl, was crumpled on the kitchen floor. Her vacant eyes made her look like a forgotten rag doll.

No. No! This isn't happening! She looked… dead. Oh, god! Please don't let her be dead!

I smashed through the front door, tearing it from its hinges. I slid to the floor, taking Bella in my arms and pushing Rosalie out of the way in the process. She quickly moved away from us and into her husbands arms as he rushed through the doorway. Bella's face was streaked with blood red tears, her brown eyes were now black as night. The only thing that gave me hope was the slow but steady beat of her human heart. Her breathing was so shallow that it was almost nonexistent.

"Carlisle, what is wrong with her!" I growled, already fearing for her life. Fearing I was losing her.

"I don't know. I have to believe it has something to do with the injections." He told me, but his thoughts were more focused on her tears. She told us she hadn't cried in years and that now she was incapable of crying because of the change that was occurring. Now, not only was she creating tears, but tears of blood.

Something in his mind seemed familiar with a reason for it but the thoughts were so frazzled, overlapping and incomplete that it was impossible for me to decipher. He was searching his mind for any and every medical condition that could cause her symptoms, but nothing fit.

"How long has she been like this!"

"A few minutes." Alice sobbed, now clinging to Jasper's shirt as she stared at my Bella in horror.

"Change her!" Emmett yelled out.

"No! I don't think adding more venom to her system, when venom may be the cause of this, is the answer."

"Then you need to think of something, Carlisle! She is dying!" Rosalie screamed at him, her face full of pain and rage. Her thoughts a mixture of panic, fear and loss.

Just then, Bella's eyes began moving about the room at a frantic pace. As if she was seeing something that wasn't there, not focusing on anything before her, but something in her own mind. I began to have hope that she was coming around, waking up from this catatonic like state. Then, my world ended.

Her heart stopped its beating and her last sweet breath was cold as ice as her eyes slowly slid closed. For a moment the room was frozen in shock. There was no movement, no breaths, no thoughts. No. This is not possible…

Bella, Bella, my Bella. God cannot be this cruel! Please, please; I can't lose you! I can't survive without you, my love.

"Come back to me, my love!" I held her body flush against mine, trying with all my might to will the life back into her silent body. "Don't go, don't leave me, Bella! I just got you back!" I sobbed my pleas into her soft hair.

"Fix her, Carlisle! I can not lose her!" I screamed through my families thoughts of despondency.

"Son… I don't know what I can do for her. Her heart no longer beats. She's gone, Edward." his mind showed me that he fully believed that there was no hope. That there was nothing any of us could do for her, but I had to try.

I tried to bite her. My family understood exactly what I was trying to do. If my venom couldn't save her it wouldn't matter anyway, she would still be dead, and at least I would have tried.

The only problem was, I couldn't bite her. Not for lack of trying. Her skin was like granite. But even granite could be broken with the strength of vampire teeth. I tried over and over again to no avail. I didn't understand, it made no sense what so ever. Would god not allow me to even attempt to save my love?

"Bella! Oh, Bella! My sweet Bella!" I cried as I kissed her freezing skin.

I wished for tears, I wished for death. Neither of which a demon like me was allowed.

Then I heard it.

"_Thump…"_ I looked into the eyes of my confused yet hopeful family.

I waited for what seemed like hours, but may have only been seconds, before another heartbeat echoed through the silent room.

"_Thump… Thump…."_

The beats gradually grew faster and I found myself laughing in astounded joy. Her body began to twitch to life and her eyes screwed shut even tighter. She almost looked as if she were in pain.

Bella began to thrash about and scream. The piercing sound rattled every window in the house. For as fearful as I was that she was in terrible pain, I couldn't help the grateful and ecstatic feeling I had at knowing I hadn't lost her after all.

My love would survive.

**Authors Note: **

**Chapter 14 will be up soon and is Chapter 13 in BPOV. Trust me, there will be a lot of answers and a lot more questions in next chapter. But those questions will be answered soon. **

**Any comments, questions or theories? I LOVE your theories. Just hit that little review button and let me know!**


	14. Voices

**No Longer The Prey**

**Chapter 14: Voices**

_**Bella began to thrash about and scream. The piercing sound rattled every window in the house. For as fearful as I was that she was in terrible pain, I couldn't help the grateful and ecstatic feeling I had at knowing I hadn't lost her after all. **_

_**My love would survive. **_

**BPOV-**

Darkness. All around me was darkness. Where am I? What is happening to me? Where is Edward?

"_Isabella" _

Someone was here with me. I could not see who or what he was but I could his presence so close to me that it was frightening. The voice was nothing but a quiet whisper.

"Who are you? Am I dead?" I wasn't sure if I was actually speaking or simply thinking the words. The darkness was all consuming. I was so confused.

"_per il mondo. Come era stata concepita per essere. Ma molte cose morte in diretta." - "Dead to the world. As it was meant to be. But many dead things live on."_

The voice spoke in a language I didn't know, but that seemed vaguely familiar. Italian, I think. I had never learned Italian, or any other language for that matter, but somehow I understood every word. It was as if I heard what he was saying in the foreign language and my mind quickly translated it as it was spoken.

"What is happening to me?"

"_Hai uno scopo. Un futuro che deve accadere." - _

"_You have a purpose. A future that must come to pass." _

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

"_Non sei ancora vuole capire. Voi siete solo scopo di diventare piu." - _

"_You are not yet meant to understand. You are only meant to become more."_

"What am I meant to become?"

"_Il futuro. Come e stato predetto, cosi sara." - _

"_The future. As it was foretold, so shall it be."_

"I still don't understand. You're not making any sense! What is happening to me?"

"_Questa transformazione e imminente e irreversible. E pensato per essere. E ora di svegliarsi, Isabella, mia regina." -_

"_This transformation is imminent and irreversible. It is meant to be. It is time to wake up, Isabella, my queen."_

"Wait! Wait, you've told me nothing! What is happening to me? How can I get back to my family?"

But the voice was gone and only the darkness remained. It had said to wake up. Am I asleep, am dreaming? No, I know I'm not dreaming. I wasn't asleep but I felt as if I was floating in the darkness. Gravity and light seemed to have forgotten me.

There was a small thump on my chest. It felt like someone flicked my heart. The light and slow thumping kept up a constant rhythm. It was beginning to sound like… a heartbeat? Was that _my_ heartbeat?

Then I heard it, I heard him. My anchor to reality. My life line.

"_Come back to me, my love! Don't go, don't go, Bella! I just got you back!" _he sobbed.

"Edward! Edward, I'm here! Help me, I don't know where I am!"

"_Fix her, Carlisle! I can not lose her!" _he roared.

"_Son… I don't know what I can do for her. Her heart no longer beats. She's gone, Edward." _

Edward sobbed my name into the darkness around me, over and over, again and again.

"No! No, I'm not gone! I'm right here! My heart _is_ beating! I can _hear _it, I can _feel_ it!"

"_Thump!"_

Oh, god. It felt like I had been punched in the chest. How could they not hear this?

"_Thump! Thump!"_

It continued to grow louder, faster and more painful. I gradually began to feel my body returning to me more fully, as if it was growing around my consciousness. Soon, I was able to feel my body moving. Clenching and contracting along with the banging of my heart.

My chest was gradually beginning to ache as the sound grew impossibly louder and faster. The ache was becoming extremely uncomfortable and increasingly harder to ignore. My chest was tightening, constricting, tugging; as if I was being pulled into a black hole.

Suddenly, my heart burst. It felt like an explosion in my chest, like I was being stabbed in the relentlessly throbbing organ. Continual and unwavering stabs to my very soul. The pain, the pain was unbearable! Soon, it was spreading throughout my entire body. I could feel my skin vibrating with pins and needles. The same feeling you get when your foot falls asleep, except these were covering every inch of my body. I could feel my skin vibrating and it was horrible. I wanted to rip the flesh from my bones just to stop the sensation.

Lights were appearing in the darkness. Green, red, yellow, blue; flashes of light bursting in my peripheral vision.

I tried to scream but when I opened my mouth all the air seemed to rush out of my body leaving me empty and choking for oxygen. I couldn't speak, I couldn't breath. I clawed at my throat as something akin to liquid, thick and pulsing, rushed down my throat and into my lungs.

Pain!

Pain!

PAIN!

The sounds, scents and images of the world rapidly returned to my consciousness. I could feel the cold tile beneath me, see vibrant colors swirling through the room that I had never seen before. I could feel every movement made around me as a soft vibration on my skin. The worried faces of my family surrounded me. What frightened me was that I could see all of this, knew that it was undoubtedly there, but I had yet to open my eyes.

The pain and confusion was immeasurable. Someone was screaming. A high pitched breathless keening that made my blood run cold.

Who is screaming?

Me… I was screaming.

As soon as I realized this my cries quickly dissolved into quiet sobs.

"Bella, oh god, Bella! I thought I'd lost you. Are you okay? Do you have any idea what happened to you?" Edward pulled me closer and I buried my face in his neck as I attempted to calm myself. Edward gripped my body as tightly as he could and silently thanked god for my safe return to him.

Silent… being the operative word.

I could hear what he was thinking, what he was feeling. All of them. I knew things I had never known before. As if my brain had cataloged and deciphered everything I had ever learned, read, seen, said, thought and heard. There were names and faces swirling through my mind and I knew that they meant something important. I needed to find them. I knew that they had answers to my questions, but I wasn't even sure what questions I was supposed to ask them. The only question I could think of was… what am I now, what have I become? They had to know, someone had to have the answer.

"Bella, love, look at me. I need to see you. I need to know that you are alright." Edward whispered into my ear. I could hear everyone's thoughts running rapidly through my head and it was very distracting as well as aggravating. How did Edward deal with this all the time? It was too much.

I shook my head 'no' and buried my face against him further, trying to block out the thoughts as best I could. Somehow, I knew that as soon as he looked at me, he would see that I was different. Changed. Not entirely human, but not entirely vampire, either. A freak.

More tears came then, not surprising to me. I felt wrong in every possible way. I swiped at my eyes and saw that my tears were not tears; they were blood. It only made me cry harder to see that I had stained Edward's pristine white shirt red with the evidence of my wrongness.

The voice had confirmed that I was dead, but that I would live on. Just like a vampire, the living dead. It had also called me 'il futuro' and 'la mia regina', my queen. The future of what, queen of what? I don't want to be a freaking queen of anything! I just want to be a normal vampire. But no, I have to be different in every conceivable way. Story of my life.

The thoughts and emotions of my family invaded my consciousness. I found most of their feelings to be centered around relief, curiosity and pity. I didn't want to be pitied for any reason, but still I couldn't find it in me to raise my head and try to appear normal. I wasn't normal anymore, if I ever was to begin with, which I doubted.

Their thoughts seemed to jumble together to the point of confusing me. Was it possible for a vampire to get a headache, or was that yet another weird thing about me now? Thankfully, with some concentration, I was able to decipher the thoughts and hear them more individually. Some were intriguing, like Alice's.

"_Why did her hair change? Why is her heart still beating? I've never seen a transformation cause these sort of changes." _

Of course Alice's first thoughts would center around my looks. But I was curious as to what she meant, what she was seeing. As soon as I thought the words I was able to see myself through her eyes. I should have been startled by this, but I wasn't. Somehow in the back of my now vast mind I knew I could do it, that I could do nearly anything if only I willed it to be. Anyone else would have thought this to be an amazing turn of events. I, however, believed it just proved how much of a oddity I was now.

Through Alice's eyes I saw myself sitting on the tile floor, curled into Edward as if I was trying to hide myself from the world. And in essence, I was. I could see why Alice had been thinking of my hair. My long chestnut brown locks now had streaks of pale blonde, almost white, running through them. It looked as if I had been electrocuted. How had that happened?

My skin was different as well. More of an alabaster than simply pale. My skin was translucent. I could see the cornflower blue veins beneath the thin layer of my skin. A vampires skin wasn't supposed to be translucent, it was supposed to be bone white. You couldn't see veins through their stone like skin. Especially blue veins that showed there was still blood pumping through the body. The thumping of a human heart in a dead body. So many things that screamed 'wrong'.

I curled my body closer to Edward's and whimpered slightly, knowing that all of them could clearly see that something had changed about me, but not in the way that was expected.

"_Why won't she look at me?"_

My poor Edward was beginning to worry about my wellbeing more and more by the moment.

I suddenly felt a fear from across the room and quickly realized it was radiating off of Jasper in waves. He was subtly trying to turn Alice away from me as he held her tightly in his arms. He was afraid… of me.

His ability seemed to enhance something in him. He sensed that I was dangerous and it was putting him on edge. The instinct to protect his mate was taking over even though his logical mind was saying, _"It's just Bella. There is no reason to fear her."_

I understood his reaction, I was afraid of me too. Carlisle's thoughts were a bit confusing to me. They were frantic and well hidden. Edward was oblivious to his inner turmoil. After a century of living in the presence of a mind reader he had become an expert at masking his thoughts. At the forefront of his mind there were words of relief and love.

Beyond that, buried beneath layers and layers of thoughts, he knew something about what was happening to me.

"_It's not possible. She was dead. Really, truly dead. She was gone. However, her heart still beats, she still breaths; there is blood coursing through her veins, not venom. Yet she has obviously been changed._

_It can't be, can it? Could she be the prophesized power?_

_The Romanians warned the Volturi that 'il potere, la regina', would come for her thrown one day. _

_But how could our Bella be the queen that has been foretold of for thousands of years?_

_Is it even possible?"_

Carlisle knew, he could tell me what happened to me and what it means. The voice had said that what ever this is was 'imminent and irreversible, meant to be'. Whatever I have become, it is permanent.

**Authors Note: **_**READ IT! **_

**Chapter 15 will go into more detail about what Bella has become. I know you all want to know. Now, a threat. Freakin review or I'll take my sweet time getting the next chapter posted! There are over 300 people reading this story and I rarely get more than 3 or 4 reviews! **

**I need your input people! What do you think will happen? What do you want to happen? You want some lemons? Some action? Throw it at me and I'll see if I can do it!**

**If 10% of that 300 would say something I would be so happy! I don't care if you love it, hate it, or want to critique the shit out of it! Just do it! **

**J good to get that off my chest J **


	15. Explanations and Experiments

**No Longer The Prey**

**Chapter 15: Explanations and Experiments **

_**Carlisle knew, he could tell me what happened to me and what it means. The voice had said that what ever this is was 'imminent and irreversible, meant to be'. Whatever I have become, it is permanent. **_

"Edward, I need to speak to Carlisle for a moment, do you all mind?" I mumbled into his blood stained shirt. He stiffened immediately.

"Are you insane! Every time I leave you, you die! I'm never leaving your side again!" He was so scared at even the thought of being separated from me for a moment.

He also needed to know exactly how much had changed in such a short time. He needed to understand that I was different now. He needed to stay, but not the others, not yet. I willed him to hear me.

"_Edward" _His body became taunt as I entered his mind.

"Bella?" He knew it was my voice, but I suppose to him it felt more like an invasion rather than merely hearing my thoughts. I was pushing my words into his mind and it felt different than he was used to, but he quickly pushed it aside.

He and the rest of the family, excluding Carlisle, were thinking that what I went through was the completion of my transformation. That the injections were somehow responsible for the physical changes the could see in me and the way it took place. Although none of them could understand why my heart remained beating.

Edward was telling himself that the reason he could hear my thoughts was because I was now more vampire than human. He didn't seem to realize yet that I could read his thoughts as well.

"_I think Carlisle would be more forthcoming and comfortable if he isn't surrounded by so many that will all have questions of their own. I need mine answered now, there turn can come later." _My internal voice spoke the words as a command, not a suggestion. I needed to know what was going on and I refused to wait.

Edward quietly asked the rest of the family to give us some privacy although he wasn't sure what Carlisle could know that he hadn't seen in his mind already. Carlisle motioned us to move to the living room. I was still reluctant to move but I knew I had to at some point. I didn't know what he would find when he finally saw me but I knew it would be different from the Bella he was used to.

As I looked up at him he stopped breathing, confusion running amuck on his face and through his mind. I was becoming extremely drained from the onslaught of emotions from everyone since the moment my heart began it's second life. I realized then why Jasper had to get away sometimes, it was overwhelming.

Through Edward's mind it was obvious what had caused his reaction.

My eyes.

They were amethyst. Not red as a newborn vampire, not brown as my human self. Violet ringed in black.

A clear indicator of the peculiarity that I was now. A singularity, an anomaly, alone as a species. Somehow, I knew that I was the only one of my kind; that there were no others like me, nor would there ever be. I was unique and I would just have to accept that.

Edward was kind enough not to mention my eyes, although it was clear to him that I knew they were now different; abnormal. I heard him whisper the word _'beautiful'_ in his mind and it gave me the confidence not to hide my face once again. I was glad to know that the changes in me hadn't made him fearful of me as Jasper now was.

His mind was busy conjuring up multiple explanations for me that were all incorrect. I couldn't explain it myself but I knew instinctively that everything I had heard in his and the others' minds was wrong. He was also wondering what Carlisle could possibly know that he hadn't heard in his mind.

Edward helped me stand and kissed my forehead. Nothing had changed between us as far as he was concerned and my love for him swelled at that realization. He had always been my strength. Even when we were separated I always kept his voice and face at the forefront of my mind. His wish for me to retain my humanity and live on was the only gift I had left to give him after I became a hunter. I didn't stop fighting to survive no matter how many times I wanted to give up, give in. I lost the ability to give him that gift when I died, but now I had something much better to give; I could give him eternity.

Carlisle had already taken a seat in the leather chair across from the couch when we entered the living room. When he took notice of my eyes, his suspicions were immediately confirmed. There was no question in his mind.

Edward and I took out seats, our fingers intertwined, hands clasped together in solidarity.

"_Bella, can you hear me?" _Carlisle asked me in his mind. I nodded.

"_I thought as much"_

Edward was both confused and surprised. He was running over everything he had thought since the moment I woke up, everything everyone had thought. The only worry he had was of the fear that Jasper had showed towards me. He hadn't paid it any attention at the time but was now worried that it may upset me.

"It doesn't bother me, Edward. I scare me, too." I did. I was afraid of these seemingly boundless abilities and this supposed prophecy. Carlisle immediately turned his attention to Edward, assuming what was said from my half of the conversation.

"_Do you fear her, Edward?"_

"No, Jasper is a bit uneasy around her now. Logically he knows he shouldn't be but he seems to sense that Bella is dangerous." he explained.

"As he should. Bella is extremely dangerous now. Not to us of course, but lethal none the less." Carlisle said in an off hand manner, taking us both by surprise.

"Carlisle, what has happened to me? I know very little. Something about me being the future? What am I the future of?"

In his mind he noticed how, in not one of his thoughts, had he used that particular phrase.

"How do you know about that, Bella?"

I was immediately worried that my admission of the Italian speaking voice in my head might make me look crazy. But the entire situation seemed crazy to me and full disclosure was most likely the only way to get the answers I so desperately needed.

"When I was… dead, someone was speaking to me."

"Who?" Edward asked, worry clouding his beautiful features.

"I don't know. He spoke in Italian but didn't say his name. I'm not completely sure it was even a real person and not just my mind."

"You don't speak Italian, Bella. You were able to understand him?" he asked.

"Yes, I understood him. I seem to know a lot more than I ever did before. I don't know how, but I do." I said softly, shrugging my shoulders.

"What exactly did this voice tell you?" Carlisle was more than a little interested in learning as much as possible about my knowledge of the events that had transpired.

"He knew my name. Said I had a purpose, that I was the future, the queen. He said the change was imminent, that it was foretold? Also, that the transformation is irreversible." I felt a pang of sadness when I said the last part.

"Well, in a nutshell that is completely correct. Manyvampires created after the Volturi assumed power have absolutely no idea of the legend, the prophesy of the divine being. After the Volturi began their tyranny the prophecy was hidden away and became forbidden to speak of. They didn't want any of their subjects second guessing the power that they wielded, to ensure their ultimate obedience. If they thought there was something more powerful than the Volturi out there than vampires would be less likely to comply to their wishes. But I don't think Aro ever truly dismissed it as false. however, they believe that they have acquired a strong enough guard to take down any power that may attempt to overthrow them." Carlisle explained.

"They haven't. I could have taken down half their guard as a human. I could have killed Aro where he stood, but I didn't want to." I told him in a indisputable tone.

There was no doubt in my mind. I most likely would have been killed in the end but I would have been able to take out Aro, Caius and Marcus before that happened. Although Marcus seemed very passive about all that had occurred and I doubt he would have put up any fight.

"And do you think it is normal that a human would be able to do that, Bella? That a human could get close enough to kill one of the Volturi, even as enhanced as you were?" Carlisle asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He was speaking to me like I was a child and I didn't like it.

"I hadn't noticed at the time, but no, it's not normal." My response was clipped and aggravated.

"Well, I'm positive that Aro would have noticed."

I could feel the power running through my veins and it was making me feel like Carlisle should be showing me more respect than he was. I felt as if he was talking down to me and it made me angry.

I recognized the feeling before I said something I would regret and tried to control it as much as possible. This 'thing' that happened to me didn't make me any better than him, and inside I knew that. Power corrupts, and I didn't want to let it consume me. I would fight it. I refused to become like Aro, in any sense.

"The prophecy speaks of a human born different from others, predispositioned for our world. Born with intelligence and power instilled within. One that would bring a new reign of power in our world and end the corrupt rule over our kind. Her abilities would be limitless, undefeatable."

It made sense to me. I had never been quite normal as a human, never in sync with the rest of the world. However, I was always completely comfortable in the world of the supernatural. I felt right in that world.

"There was never a chance of the transformation not occurring. The venom in the injections had nothing to do with it. It was foretold that the chosen human would be changed on the first day of her twenty first year, venom or not. "

I had forgotten all about my birthday up until that moment. Thankfully, with everything going on it seemed Alice had too. I didn't even want to imagine what kind of crazy last minute party she would have thrown together. Not that her last one had gone over so well.

"Carlisle, why have I never heard of this? You never mentioned it at all." Edward seemed to have been paralyzed up until that point, feeling useless because of his lack of knowledge on the subject.

"The only reason I am aware of it at all is because of my time with the Volturi. One of the guard thought it to be a comical story about the Volturi's rise to power. A false threat made by the Romanians to create fear among their followers. Aro, through his gift, was the only one that must have known that they spoke the truth. The guard believes it was simply a desperate ploy by the Romanian's to maintain their thrones. There was no reason for me to believe that the prophesy was real or would ever come to pass."

"Well it has." Edward could tell I was growing more and more miserable as the conversation progressed and he didn't like that I was having to go through any of it.

When there was no more information that Carlisle could offer we decided it was time to tell everyone else.

"This is so kick ass!" Emmett exclaimed, always enthusiastic. I'm sure if I told him I was growing a second head he would have had the same response.

"Is this why I can't see your future anymore, Bella?" Alice asked me. She was clearly concerned that her gift was failing her. I wasn't sure how to respond but thankfully Carlisle stepped in.

"I believe that is the case, Alice. When Bella was human her mind was protected; now, her entire being seems to be protected."

Jasper approached me cautiously with a quizzical look on his face. "I can't feel you emotions either." he said.

"I don't want you to feel my emotions right now, Jasper." It seemed like a solid answer to me. I had never liked the idea that most of the household knew what I was feeling or what I was planning to do be fore I did it. At least now I was able to control that.

"It's a bit uncomfortable not knowing what you are feeling. I don't like it."

"Yeah, I don't like it either." Alice added as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Welcome to my world, you two!" Edward chuckled. "It's frustrating when the abilities you've grown so used to have no effect what so ever, isn't it. You'll get used to it just like I did." he said as he kissed my cheek and pulled me into his arms.

"So, what kind of abilities do you have?" Emmett was practically bouncing, his thoughts as giddy as a kid on Christmas morning. I smiled to myself and wondered briefly if he would squeal like a girl when I told him.

I shared that thought with Edward and he began snickering under his breath.

"I'm not completely sure, Emmett. I feel even more powerful now than I did when I first woke up."

"May I?" Jasper asked tentatively. He wanted to feel the power that I was speaking of. I nodded my head and lowered my emotional shield, allowing him in.

Within a millisecond Jasper's eyed widened as he fell to his knees gasping for unneeded air. Everyone lurched forward but didn't know what exactly to do to help. I quickly replaced my shield and turned Jasper's own power onto him and flooded him with calm. Just as he had done so often for me when I was human and emotional.

"Jazz!" Alice shouted as she ran to the aide of her mate.

"I am so sorry, Jasper! I didn't mean for that to happen." I said as I knelt to lay a hand on his shoulder and forearm, sending him yet another wave of calm. The rest of the family appeared worried and confused. Those seemed to be the dominant emotions of the day.

"How are you handling all that?" Jasper asked lethargically, having absorbed such a large expanse of calm. "It's so… overwhelming, almost crushing. I wouldn't be able to function if I had to deal with that kind of power all the time." Jasper asked, finally righting himself with some assistance from Alice.

"I just am, I guess." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. I didn't understand it anymore than he did.

"Okay, okay. My turn! Blow something up!" Emmett demanded, earning him a slap from Rosalie. "Ow! Rosie! What gives?" he whined, rubbing the back of his head and feigning injury.

"You're such a child sometimes. She's not a new toy for you to play with!" Rose said as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her husband.

The room was quite amused with their display, as usual.

"Actually, I don't mind, Rose. I'd kind of like to see what I can do too." I was curious and frightened all at the same time. I wanted to ignore everything that had happened but at the same time I needed to know what I was capable of.

"Yes!" Emmett was now first pumping the air in victory which made Edward and I chuckle. The juvenile antics displayed in such a brawny man were hilarious.

"Come on, love. We should take this outside so nothing of Esme's gets broken." Edward said as he placed a hand on my lower back to guide me towards the back doors.

Everyone followed us outside, anxious to see what abilities I now possessed besides being an empath, a shield and a telepath.

As I walked out onto the white sand of the beach I could hear each individual grain crunch beneath the weight of my boots. I could hear the waves crashing on the shore and the push and pull of the water was like a symphony of sounds. The warm breeze in the air caressed my skin like a lovers touch. I felt entirely connected to the world around me.

I sat in the sand and removed my boots, tossing them back onto the porch behind me. I leaned back and lifted my face to the sky, taking in all the warmth and light the suns rays offered. I pushed my fingers and toes through the heat of the grains into the cool, damp sand beneath. I could hear the whisper of the wind in the palms as I admired the bold colors around me. The scents and flavors of our peaceful little heaven on earth.

Everyone of my senses were magnified and I briefly entertained the idea of staying where I was for the rest of eternity. I was enjoying my own personal spiritual experience so much that I didn't realize that all of the Cullens were staring until Alice placed a small hand on my shoulder.

"Enjoying yourself, Bell-Bell?" she asked with a wide toothy grin.

I returned her smile and allowed her to help me up. Edward gathered me in his arms and gave me a tender, loving kiss.

"You always amaze me. Finding so much joy in something so simple. My beautiful girl." he whispered into my hair as we held each other close.

How does one respond to that? The amount of love, happiness, amazement and lust filtering from Edward into me was nearly crippling. But I absorbed every ounce he offered and returned it ten fold.

"Alright, enough of this mushy stuff! Lets have some fun!" Emmett boomed as he clapped his hands together.

"What did you have in mind, Em?" I asked

Just then I heard Jasper's thoughts from behind me.

"_Lets start with something simple… Defenses." _

Suddenly I felt something in the atmosphere change. I whipped around in time to see a rock the size of a balled fist hurtling towards me. I didn't know what to do, couldn't force my body to move out of the way.

I instinctively clamped my eyes shut and curved my body slightly in an effort to protect myself from the impact and subsequent pain that would follow.

But there was no impact, no pain. I tentatively opened one eye, then the other. The small boulder hung not five inches from my nose, suspended in the air. It seemed to be spinning slowly, as if it was trying to force itself back into motion.

Newton's first law: An object in motion stays in motion, unless acted upon by an external force. Was I really that external force?

I let out a shaky breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. As soon as the air left my lungs the rock fell to the ground at my feet.

I was still staring at the ground in stunned fascination when I heard someone begin to applaud and hoot. Of course, Emmett.

"That was wonderful, my love!" Edward said proudly, taking my hand in his.

"Can you tell me what you did to stop the rock, Bella?" Carlisle asked as he paced forward to inspect the forgotten stone.

"Nothing. I wasn't even thinking anything. I just saw it coming and braced myself."

"Hmmm…. It seems that your abilities allow you to unconsciously protect yourself from harm. I would like to test your mental abilities also if you would be alright with that?" he asked with raised brows.

I nodded and Carlisle picked up the rock and placed it in my hand.

"Now, close your eyes." I did as he instructed although I felt silly doing it. "Feel the weight and texture of the stone. I want you to try and force your power into it. Imagine that you are crushing it, breaking it. I believe that with your mind you have the power to do it with only your thoughts."

I opened my eyes and gave him an 'are you crazy' look. There was no way I could do that with just my mind. He gave me a nod and instructed me to continue in his mind.

"Okay…" I huffed. This better work because I really don't want to look like an idiot.

I moved the stone around in my hand, feeling the rough curves and ridges that covered its exterior. I concentrated on trying to pull whatever power was inside me to the surface.

I concentrated…

And concentrated…

And concentrated some more…

Nothing happened.

I opened my eyes and sent Carlisle an annoyed look. I knew it wouldn't work. It was a stupid idea. I couldn't do it.

"Just concentrate." he said calmly, stepping back to drape his arm over Esme's shoulders.

"_You can do it, honey" _she thought, giving me a reassuring smile.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes again. 'Jus concentrate', I thought in a mocking way. What the hell did he think I'd been doing for the past ten minutes! I was beginning to surpass annoyed and move straight on to pissed off. What good is having these ridiculous powers if they don't work when I want them to?

Break.

Come on, break!

Crumble, blow up, do _something _you stupid rock!

Warmth was forming inside me, pushing and pulsing its way through my veins. Boiling, bubbling, seeping from my pores. Setting my insides on fire as my anger rose.

At that moment, the sole cause of every bad thing, everything that was taken, everything I went through, was this damn rocks fault!

I hated this rock!

THIS DAMN, STUPID, MOTHER FUCKING ROCK!

Suddenly the fire inside me became like a solar flare ripping through my body. Everything from the top of my head to the tips of my toes was tingling with unseen energy. As if an electrical current was running over every inch of my skin.

My eyes flashed open just in time to see the cursed rock explode into pieces. The shards of stone flying in all directions and ricocheting off of anything in its path.

"Stupid rock…" I mumbled under my breath.

Alice, Rose and Emmett were trying not to laugh at the glare I was giving each and every individual shard, but seemed to be failing miserably. Even Esme and Edward were snickering now. Jasper just smiled, impressed at what I was able to do.

I knew what Carlisle was going to ask me so I beat him to the punch. I was ready for this to be done with for the day.

"I was angry. I was yelling at the rock in my head. I felt overheated then it was like a bomb went off inside me. Then the stupid rock blew up." Hopefully that was enough information because I didn't have anymore to give.

"It seems the rush of emotion you experienced is what did it." No shit, Sherlock. "With some practice I think you would be able to hone these abilities." he said it as if he had just discovered the meaning of life. Excited and reverent all at the same time.

"But for what, Carlisle? I don't want to go up against the Volturi!"

I didn't want to use these powers for anything. I didn't truly understand them anyway. I just wanted to forget I even had them and try to live a remotely normal existence.

"You have nothing to fear from the Volturi, Bella. I am confident that you can defeat them. Hopefully they will simply accept their fate and step down so that there is no violence." he believed in my ability to overcome any and every obstacle, just as he had always believed when I was human.

"I'm not afraid of them, Carlisle! That's not what I'm saying! I know I would win, but what then? With the Volturi gone who will take their place? That voice called me the queen. I don't want that! I want to spend eternity here with my family, or anywhere far away from Volterra for that matter. I don't want to start a war when I am not prepared for the outcome!"

I didn't want to spend forever trapped on a red velvet throne. After so long in captivity I saw it as a gilded cage. Beautiful and respected, but a cage none the less. I just wanted to be free to make my own decisions, my own choices for once. Free to go where and do what I pleased with Edward at my side.

"I have faith in you, Bella. You have been given a gift and you must have faith that there is a reason for it. Something bigger than us. You can't fight fate." He responded calmly but with a confidence that made me want to hit him with a sledge hammer.

"This isn't a gift, Carlisle. This is a curse." I could practically taste the venom dripping from my words.

I stomped off angrily towards the house. He didn't understand and he didn't want to; his mind confirmed that notion. The supposedly peace loving vampire was now pushing me to start a fight with the rulers of the entire vampire world.

It didn't help my mood that Jasper was already formulating a plan of attack and Emmett had been itching for a good fight with them since his missed opportunity during our rescue mission. Rose was thinking that the Volturi were evil and deserved whatever hell I would bring them. Only Esme and Alice were against starting any sort of fight. They didn't want any members of our family getting injured, or worse. I agreed with them whole heartedly.

Edward was the only one thinking of my part in all of this. He was worried about my safety although he was now entirely confident that I was more than able to protect myself. But he was more worried about my happiness. He didn't want me to have to go through anymore than I already had, but he had enough respect for me to allow me to make my own decisions.

I dropped onto the bed exhausted from the use of my unwanted, unneeded, unwelcome abilities and my temper tantrum. I curled myself into a ball, holding my legs against my chest and wishing I could just disappear into myself. I didn't want to think about this anymore.

No matter what I did, how far I ran, how many battles I'd won; I was still trapped. Trapped in hiding from the agency, trapped in a soon to be war with the Volturi, trapped by these all consuming powers and ramped emotions that I couldn't control. I didn't want any of this. I wanted solace and serenity, I wanted Edward.

As if he could hear my silent wishes even though I was blocking anyone from hearing my thoughts he walked through the door of the bedroom. He had a sweet, sad smile on his beautiful face as he sat down on the bed next to me.

"You know, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, sweetheart. I'll be by your side no matter what and so will the rest of the family. Even if they don't agree with your decision, they will respect it." he said softly as he ran his fingers through my hair in a soothing manner.

"Thank you for supporting me, Edward. But I don't want to talk about it right now, I just want to be."

He pulled me to him and leaned against the headboard. I laid my head on his chest as he ran his hand up and down my back. Just like he used to at night in my bedroom at home in Forks.

"It will all work out, my love. I promise you that." He whispered into my hair as he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of my head. I prayed he was right.

Surprisingly, I was tired. It seemed that I had retained more of my human qualities than we thought. As I started to drift off into unconsciousness Edward began to hum softly.

He hummed my lullaby. I hadn't heard the sweet melody in so long that I fell into a deep sleep almost immediately with a small smile curving my lips.

**Authors Notes: **

**I know I made you guys wait awhile for this update so I hope the length of the chapter outweighs the length of the wait. I was a moron and didn't save my work so when my 4 year old snuck onto the computer she shut down the document and all was lost. Don't worry, I'll never make that mistake again. **

**Carlisle was able to give us some information on what happened to Bella but even he doesn't know everything. There is still more to be revealed. **

**Soon to come, the owner of 'the voice'. He will be revealed in either chapter 16 or 17, depending on how in depth my brain wants to go during the writing process. Any ideas on who 'the voice' could be? Or how the agency comes into play with the whole situation? (No, that part has not been forgotten, just delayed) I would love to hear your theories. **


	16. Loving And Learning

**No Longer The Prey**

**Chapter 16: Loving And Learning**

_**Surprisingly, I was tired. It seemed that I had retained more of my human qualities than we thought. As I started to drift off into unconsciousness Edward began to hum softly. **_

_**He hummed my lullaby. I hadn't heard the sweet melody in so long that I fell into a deep sleep almost immediately with a small smile curving my lips. **_

Over the next few weeks the family assisted me in trying to control my abilities. As much as I wanted to ignore them completely, it had become impossible. every time I got angry something would explode or go up in flames. That seemed to be happening quite often since not only was I feeling my emotions, but everyone else's within a mile radius.

The day Alice became aggravated and angry about not being able to go shopping for a new wardrobe I accidentally set the sofa ablaze. After that particular incident Emmett began referring to me as Pyro. The aggravating nickname that he used every chance he got only pissed me off enough to blow more shit up.

Over the weeks I had heard the voice in my head a few more times. It told me that I needed to be able to control my abilities, that I needed to accept my fate, that I must remain safe until the time came. I wanted to smack myself just to get it to shut up.

Until what time came, I had no idea. I didn't like the fact that this voice and Carlisle seemed to be saying quite a few similar things. My life has never been normal or easy, but I always fought for what I believed was right. I didn't know if whatever fate had in store for me was right or not, I just knew I didn't want it.

I did however, accept help from my family in reigning in my abilities and had developed quite a bit of control. I was now able to get mad without the power inside me from bubbling to the surface. My long lost sisters and brothers enjoyed testing that control daily.

Jasper taught me how to distance myself from the overwhelming current of emotions that surrounded me on a nearly constant basis. Edward helped me learn to block out the thoughts of that family which had bombarded my mind for days after my change. I seemed to be absorbing their lessons like a sponge and was now able to block their thoughts and emotions completely with the use of my shield. I was only able to hear their minds when I willed myself to allow them in.

My shield was the easiest to control. Carlisle suspected it was because my shield was present during my human life. I was able to stretch it as far and as wide as I pleased. It protected me from not only mental attacks, but physical attacks as well. The boys enjoyed throwing boulders and logs at me and watching them bounce off my shield as if they had hit a brick wall.

But by far, the best part about being able to control it was having the ability to shield Edwards' mind from thoughts as well. He seemed so peaceful in those times, especially when I was able to save him from Emmett's vivid memories of sexual escapades with Rosalie. I had no idea one person could spend so much time thinking about sex.

We had discovered that I was also telekinetic. I was able to move objects with my mind. Edward and I realized it while we were watching the sunset from the porch swing one evening.

There was a small grove of palms obstructing my view and in my mind I was thinking _I wish those trees weren't in my way_. Slowly the palms parted and bent nearly to the ground, giving me exactly the view I desired.

Edward wasn't surprised or enthusiastic as the others would have been. He simply pulled me closer to him and whispered, "My talented girl." With a smile and a kiss, causing me to let out a girlish giggle as I leaned into him.

Carlisle had been off doing multiple tests on my blood. Since my skin was about as pliable as steel he was using the blood from my tears. He had discovered that my blood contained trace amounts of venom. Not enough that if I were to bite a human that it would incite a change, but enough to incapacitate one.

It seemed to have more of a paralyzing and lethargic effect than the usual painful burn. However, that was only based on the reactions that animals had to exposure to my venom.

I had tried to hunt with Edward but the blood made me gag. I also hated to see the look of fear in my preys eye as I drained the life from them. The way their eyes would glaze over and become vacant as they gave up their struggle and accepted their fate. It reminded me too much of my days as a hunter. That period of my life seemed so long ago now. But in reality, it was only a month and a half in my past.

Today had passed quickly with more of Carlisle trying to convince me to do as the prophesy says, and me telling him no. I didn't understand my place in the world anymore than I understood why I had to be fated for this. The only thing I knew for sure was that I belonged by Edward's side, and I wouldn't give that up to save my own life.

Edward and I had escaped this evening to what had quickly become our favorite place on the island. It was just near a river that ran from a high waterfall all the way out to sea. There were colorful flowers that surrounded a small clearing near the edge of the river. Edward had told me that some of the flowers were very rare; like the sinningia guttata and micranthocereus cacti. There were also laelias, begonias, quesnelia testudo and some other colorful types of wildflowers.

The grass there was soft and felt like velvet against your skin when you laid naked atop it. Which we did frequently.

"I still can't get over how gorgeous this island is." I told Edward as we lay on the grass, basking in our post orgasmic euphoria.

"You are gorgeous. The scenery pales in comparison to your beauty." he said as he rolled on top of me and began leaving a trail of kisses across my collar bone.

I was wet for him already as my hands roamed over his shoulders and down his perfectly sculpted back. As my left hand traced down his chest I admired the beautiful ring on my finger. The glittering round diamonds were set on a long oval face. The gold made a fragile range around each stone and the band was delicate and narrow on my dainty finger. It was quite ostentatious but meant the world to me. Not only did it once belong to Edward's human mother, but I thought of it as tangible evidence of our love for one another.

When I was younger I believed that not many marriages were meant to succeed based simply on statistics and my own experience of being a child of divorced parents. But it was easy to see that although not everything is meant to be, Edward and I were. If I was prepared to spend eternity with the amazing creature before me, I was certainly prepared to marry him. I wanted to give Edward every single piece of me as possible. He deserved nothing less than everything.

"You shouldn't say those things to a girl. She might think you're in love with her or something." I joked as he began to kiss down my abdomen, leaving a burning need in his wake.

"If there is any question in this girls mind than I shall just have to show her how very in love with her I am." He whispered into my warm skin with a smirk in his voice.

Edward's talented mouth descended on me just then exactly where I needed him most. He gently licked my slit before brushing my sensitive nub with his teeth. I cried out against the sensations running through my body all because of my incredible fiance.

I could feel him smile against my most sensitive area before his tongue began driving into me at vampiric speed. My hips bucked up on their own accord and Edward placed a forearm gently atop my abdomen to hold me in place while moving his other hand to tease and pinch my clit. I was throbbing for release as he devoured me, and loving every minute of it.

Warmth quickly spread from the depths of my abdomen all the way up my body until I was panting and my legs were trembling. I let out a loud cry as my orgasm tore through every molecule of my body. My appreciative noises soon sent the exotic birds bolted out of the trees. I gripped Edward's mussed hair and he moaned against me. I screamed his name as he continued his assault on me as I rode out the awe inspiring orgasm he had just given me. I clutched his hair tighter causing him to moan once again. He loved when I tugged on his messy bronze locks.

As soon as my shuttering abated Edward moved slowly up my body to ravish my breasts. Taking my left nipple in his fingers and rolling it gently as he licked and sucked the other. His hand ghosted down my side and over the curve of my hip, hooking his hand beneath my knee and pulling my leg over his hip. I moaned as his hard member pressed against my throbbing center.

I tugged on his hair to bring his lips to mine. I could taste myself on his tongue and it turned me on. We battled for dominance over one another more forcefully than usual. Edward growled lightly into my mouth creating an erotic shiver that ran down my spine. He was asserting himself, showing me that he wanted to lead us. If I had wanted to take charge I would have growled back, and he would have relented. It was our own form of wordless communication.

I loved to take charge over him, to possess his body and work him into a frenzy. But I loved it when he did it to me just as much. Edward's hands roamed a little quicker and more forcefully over my body, squeezing and caressing everywhere he touched.

"I'm going to fuck you now, my sweet. Hard and rough until you're screaming my name in pleasure." He growled as his teeth grazed my neck, his voice deep with lust.

I loved hearing him talk dirty as we made love. Allowing his animalistic urges to take him over completely. I could feel myself growing impossibly wetter as he slide his hard cock between my lower lips; coating himself with my juices.

"Tell me what you want, Bella, my sweet. Tell me what you need." His whispered words made me moan as I attempted to press myself closer to him, seeking more friction.

He knew how his whispers effected me and he was using them to his advantage. I thoroughly enjoyed having him talk dirty to me. However, I was still uncomfortable doing the talking. But Edward hearing it. The first time he ever asked me to say something dirty to him I thought he was just trying to make me blush, but one look in his mind proved me wrong. Hearing me curse and tell him what I wanted turned him on like nothing else. So I pushed the lingering discomfort away and focused on the outcome as I told him exactly what I wanted… needed.

"I want you to fuck me. Edward, I need you inside me. Please…." That one little word was my golden key. Edward loved when I begged him to fuck me. Although he would never admit it.

"That's what I thought." He said before driving into me with enough force that he slid us a few feet across the jungle floor. I screamed in pleasure, arching into him as his thrusts came hard and rough; just as he had promised.

Suddenly Edward threw both of my legs over his shoulders and pounded into me. The new angle allowed him to push even deeper within me.

"You feel amazing. So warm and wet. So fucking tight! Fuck, Bella!" Edward roared out, pulling my hips to slam into his repeatedly.

I could feel a tightening in my stomach, like a rubber band ready to snap. I screamed his name over and over again. The angle he had placed us at allowed him to repeatedly stroke that special place inside that always made me fall to pieces.

Edward's thrusts soon became erratic as our throaty animalistic grunts and cries mingled with one another.

"Come with me, my love. Now!" he yelled.

The cool feeling of my soon to be husband's release deep inside of me sent me over the edge. My inner walls tightened around his engorged shaft as my body tensed from the electricity running through it.

Edward collapsed on top of me as I continued trembling with pleasurable after shakes from our lovemaking. I wrapped my arms around him loosely as he kissed my neck softly and buried his face in my hair.

"I still don't understand how I survived so long without you." I whispered as I ran my fingers through his silky hair.

"You managed better than I did. At least you weren't oblivious to the world around you." He replied softly, a hint of sadness in his voice.

We had become more comfortable speaking to each other about our time apart over the weeks. But we hadn't really spoke about before I was taken, before he thought I was dead. I suppose now was that time.

"Edward, I was no better right after you left. You thought I would move on, forget about you; but that was impossible."

He had rolled himself to my side and was leaning on his elbow now, giving me his full attention. It was still hard to think back to those times, but he needed to know. He needed to know the extent of the loss I felt in his absence. I knew it may have hurt but I had to make him understand how deeply in love with him I was even then. Even in my fully human form my love was no less than his.

"When you said goodbye to me you confirmed every insecurity I had ever had about our relationship. When you said you didn't want me, that I wasn't good for you; I accepted it. I wanted you to be happy, and if I didn't make you happy the only thing I could do was let you go.

When you said you didn't love me, I was crushed. I thought that our entire relationship was a lie. But no matter how I thought you felt, I couldn't force myself to stop loving you. You were my whole world and I didn't know how to function without you."

There was a pained look on his face but he stayed quiet, allowing me to continue.

"When I thought I would never see you again it left a gapping hole in me that nothing could fill. It felt like someone was trying to tear my beating heart out through my chest.

I was catatonic for weeks. Charlie tried to send me to Florida. I couldn't fathom the idea of leaving the only place I had memories of you, even if everyone of those memories hurt." I could feel the emotional pain rolling off of him and wondered if I should stop. He didn't need to feel this way when we had put it in the past.

"Go on. I need to know everything." It was a way to punish himself, I was sure. But I took a deep breath and forced myself to continue.

"I went to school, did my chores and answered when I was spoken to. Charlie didn't buy it and wanted me to see a therapist. It's hard to fake normal when you wake up screaming every night. But I tried harder."

I told him about Port Angeles, the motorcycles and every other stupid thing I did just for the rush of adrenaline and danger. Just to hear his voice.

"I decided to try and find our meadow. I thought that maybe I would be able to hear you there. But it wasn't the same. There were no wildflowers, no soft green grass; it was all dead. Then Laurent found me-"

"What! You could have been-"

"Hey, I'm here now. Obviously I survived. Anyway, he hadn't been sticking to his diet and was doing recognizance for Victoria. He told me about Victoria wanting revenge. A mate for a mate. When he was about to kill me-"

"What happened, Bella? How were you able to get away from him?" Edward was genuinely curious. Obviously I hadn't gone to the meadow prepared as I had with Victoria.

I was conflicted when it came to telling him about the pack, about Jacob. But I wanted Edward to know all of me, all that I knew. Jacob was the one who kept my head above water after he left; he brought me back when zombie Bella threatened to reemerge.

"The pack showed up and saved me…" I wasn't sure what his reaction would be. I wasn't even sure if Edward was aware of the werewolves in Forks since their change began around the time the Cullens left.

"Pack? You don't mean… wolves?" he asked, his eyes widening infinitesimally.

"Yeah. Jacob is a part of the pack. There were six wolves when I left. There might be more now."

"I cannot believe I left in a meaningless attempt to protect you and you wind up surrounded by a pack of adolescent werewolves! You _promised_ me that you would keep yourself safe! Do you know how dangerous werewolves can be?" Edward asked in a shocked tone.

"They were no more dangerous to me than vampires!" I defended.

"Bella, you know I would have never hurt you…" he said, his voice softening.

"Neither would Jacob. Besides, you broke promises, too." I whispered. I immediately regretted the words and refused to meet his eyes.

We had both decided to leave the past in the past. But the memory of him leaving still caused my heart to ache and my eyes to well up with bloody tears. The day Edward left was, and will always be, the worst and most painful day of my life. No matter how tough and strong I had become, no matter what power I had acquired, that kind of hurt is hard to let go of.

"What promise did I break, my love?" He really had no idea. I wondered if I should change the subject and just not tell him. After all, what was the point of ripping open old wounds? But he wanted to know, and I would deny him nothing.

"You said you would never leave me." I whispered.

Edward's eyes dropped to the ground, full of guilt and remorse. He didn't respond to my words. There was nothing he could say, nothing that could change the past. Nothing that could change what he had done.

I crawled into his lap and allowed him to wrap his arms around me. My crimson tears left thin lines on my cheeks as they ran from my eyes.

"Leaving you was the hardest and worst decision of my very long life. I will never forgive myself for the pain I caused you. As cliché as it is, all I can say is 'I am sorry'." Edward said.

"I know, and regardless of the past, we still have the future. We can spend the rest of eternity making it up to each other." At my words he held me tighter and kissed the top of my head.

"Yes, darling. Yes we can." I could feel him smile against my skin as he nuzzled into my cheek.

"I just want to make one thing clear, Edward." He pulled back so that he could look into my eyes.

"What is it my love?" He looked worried.

"If you ever try to leave me again, I swear, I'll hunt you down and kill you myself!" I said, pushing myself off of him in a playful manner. 

I stood and began redressing so we could head home. It was almost twilight and I wanted to take a warm bubble bath. Preferably with my soon-to-be husband.

Edward smirked and slapped my ass as I pulled my jeans over my legs.

"Never, my love. You are stuck with me for eternity." he said as he redressed himself.

"Hmmm… Eternity. That doesn't seem long enough. I think we can do better." He laughed at my thoughts and took my hand, kissing my lips chastely. Which I found a bit comical after our afternoon of being anything but chaste.

As Edward and I neared the beach house a shiver ran up my spine. Something felt off. Night had descended upon us and the dim lights of the house were visible beyond the trees.

I opened up my mind and felt for the emotions in the air. I had learned that just opening my mind to thoughts often left me seeing things I would rather not. Like Emmett's ass.

Most of the emotions in the house were centered around confusion and concern. There was an all around feeling of unease but didn't sense any danger.

Edward suddenly stopped walking and pulled me to his side.

"Someone is at the house. There are two of them." Two visitors?

"Who are they?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm not familiar with their minds." he responded, still staring intently towards the house.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Lets go." I began to walk towards the house but Edward held me back.

"I'm not sure if this is such a good idea, Bella. They could be dangerous."

Edward was always trying to protect me. What he hadn't come to terms with yet was that he didn't have to anymore. I was stronger than I had ever been. Even stronger than him. I was no longer that fragile little human that needed protection from everything, including myself.

"Edward, I don't get the feeling that whoever it is is dangerous. Also, if by chance they are dangerous, I'm not going to just run off and leave our family with them." A sturdy logic that he couldn't argue with.

"Yes, of course. You're right." He said in a breath.

Edward nodded his head and mentally prepared himself for whatever may come.

When we stepped into the living room there was no one there. We could here voices coming from the dining room. As we made out way down the darkened hallway it suddenly seemed much longer than I remembered. The soft carpet caressed the souls of my feet as I gripped Edward's hand tighter.

"_She does not want to be a part of the prophesy. You will have a hard time convincing her." _Carlisle was saying to some unseen person as Edward and I slowly approached the light spilling forth from the doorway to the dining room.

"_Her fate is sealed. When she sees the future that will come to pass she will want to change it. Her heart is pure." _

That voice…

The voice from within my mind. I didn't know who it was, but I knew they came for me….


	17. Introductions

**No Longer The Prey**

**Chapter 17: Introductions**

"_**She does not want to be a part of the prophesy. You will have a hard time convincing her." **_**Carlisle was saying to some unseen person as Edward and I slowly approached the light spilling forth from the doorway to the dining room. **

"_**Her fate is sealed. When she sees the future that will come to pass she will want to change it. Her heart is pure." **_

**That voice…**

**The voice from within my mind. I didn't know who it was, but I knew they came for me…. **

Edward and I rounded the corner into the dining room hand in hand.

The family was seated around the large antique dining table in the center of the room. Carlisle stood before the two visitors and warily glanced my way as we entered. He was anticipating a bad reaction from me. I hoped his expectations were unfounded.

Our visitors were obviously of the vampire persuasion judging from their lack of heart beat and blood red eyes. They both bowed there heads in a sign of respect when I came into view.

I could tell they were especially old from the film that covered their burgundy eyes. Both men looked to be in their mid twenties when they were changed. Both wore simple black clothes that could pass for modern but hinted at an older design. Much older.

I noted that they bear a resemblance to the Volturi. The glossy eyes and powdery skin, so akin to the Volturi ancients, yet less pronounced.

The dark-haired man was slight in build and appeared to pose little threat, but appearances could be deceiving. The other, hair so ashy blonde that it almost looked pale gray. The blonde man spoke first.

"Mi Regina." His voice was smooth as a soft smile stretched his ancient skin.

The words, My Queen; I'd heard his voice utter those same words so many times in my mind.

"Your… Your voice. You're the voice in my head. The voice that spoke to me during my change. Who are you?" I felt as if I was in shock.

Logically, I had known I would be confronted with someone or something regarding this damn prophesy. However, I never thought I would be face to face with the owner of the voice that had been haunting me since I opened my eyes to this new existence.

"My name is Vladimir. This is my brother,-"

"Stefan. We ruled Volterra before the Volturi,-" The dark-haired man said in the same smooth tone.

"We are the Romanians." Vladimir finished.

They seemed to have a tendency for finishing each others sentences. The smooth tandem was so evenly synced that anyone with ears less sensitive than a vampire's would assume they were one speaker.

"Carlisle tells us that your name is Isabella. So fitting. I am not sure if you are aware, but your given name means consecrated by god. You have been declared holy since your birth, my dear." Stefan explained.

"How have you been fairing since your transition, young queen?" Vladimir asked softly with concern in his old eyes.

I didn't like the way he was looking at me, I didn't like the way they spoke of my holiness; either of them. The maternal concern and tones made me uncomfortable. They thought of me as important to them; their salvation. I didn't want that sort of responsibility.

"I'm… fairing well. Thank you." My voice came out no louder than a whisper. I was still in shock at the fact that these two strangers were standing in front of me and staring like I was made of gold.

"Enough of these pleasantries, Vladimir! We have little time!" Stefan practically shouted.

As soon as my eyes fell upon him the vampire became contrite. He bowed his head in submission. While Vladimir's mind was confident in my good nature, Stefan was filled with fear. He was afraid of my insurmountable power; afraid of me.

"I apologize, My Queen. I wish not to disrespect you. But as I said, our time is limited. Please… Please, forgive me." If Stefan were human, he would have been sweating by now.

I wanted to reassure him that he would not incur any wrath from me. I wanted to tell him to relax, that I was no different than him.

I wanted to tell him that.

But something within denied me the ability. Inside, I felt I deserved his respect, loyalty and submission. I was stronger than him in mind and body. Stronger than anyone. An army of vampires wouldn't be able to defeat me. Power pulsed through my veins like a drug, and I was quickly becoming addicted.

When I realized how conceited my train of thought was I fought it. Power corrupts; I couldn't be weak, I couldn't allow it to control me.

But there was a whisper far back in my mind that said how much easier it would be if I just gave in. Became that angry, self-important, wrathful woman that Stefan already assumed I was.

Yes, it would be easier, but I didn't want to be a monster. It was getting harder and harder to keep this tenuous hold on my own personality, but I didn't want the Cullens to know. It was something I would deal with on my own. Over the past couple of years it was the only way I could deal with anything; on my own. I was used to it, comfortable with it. If Edward could resist the blood of his singer to not be a monster, I could resist this.

"No, Stefan. It's fine. I would like to get to the point as well. Why are the two of you here? What have I become?" I had finally begun to calm down after my logical pep talk to myself.

"Of course." Vladimir began. "We were told of this prophesy while we were the rulers of Volterra. We ruled over humans and vampires alike. We were considered to be beautiful demonic overlords.-" He said, chuckling to himself. Stephan picked up their story from there.

"Vladimir and I are the last of the original twelve ruling members of our coven. We lived brazenly and decadently, never a fear of discovery. Our coven was known and feared by both humans and vampires. We saw no reason to conceal our existence. Our rule lasted nearly one thousand years. Late in the nine-hundred and twenty-fifth year, a woman appeared in our chambers. She had swiftly and easily incapacitated our many guards.-"

"Her name was Arianna. Her name had the meaning, 'most holy'. So similar to yours.-" Vladimir said reverently.

"Arianna was gifted with immense power. She received visions of the future. Comparable to young Alice's visions, only Arianna's were most definite. She showed us what her visions had shown her. The end of existence. The Volturi will be the end of human, as well as vampire kind." Stefan's ominous assertion stilled the entire room.

No one breathed. No one blinked. All were trying to process how the end of existence could be possible. A continual and unending existence was common for vampires. The sudden declaration that death was coming was a shock to us all.

"Stefan, Vladimir; how can you be sure that what this woman showed you was in fact the truth?" Carlisle asked them, hoping for a possibility that they were incorrect about all our futures.

"Arianna had absolutely no reason to deceive us. Much of her vision has already come to pass. We have no doubt that the destruction she had seen is on the horizon." Vladimir spoke with utter and total conviction when defending this woman; Arianna.

"She told us of the prophesy." He continued. "Of a human girl born for our world. Destined to save our kind, as well as her own, from the coming doom. She would be Arianna's last remaining descendant; the end of her bloodline. On your twenty-first year, on the hour of your birth; you were gifted with all the powers that Arianna herself possessed. This is what was foretold…." Vladimir's voice faded into Stefan's as his brother took over the telling of how I came to be.

"Arianna's vision was of nothing we had ever seen. Nothing we had ever considered remotely possible. But that future was set in motion the day the Volturi ascended to power." Stefan seemed nervous about what was coming next, but I still waited patiently for Vladimir to continue from where Stefan left off. They weren't hard to follow; it was like listening to one continuous voice from two directions.

"Arianna explained that the human that the human would be exposed to the existence of our kind early on. Having more awareness of the supernatural than those around her; she would learn of our world on her own. She would not fear the unnatural. Her instincts would draw her into our world rather than ward her away; as normal human instinct would. She would possess intellect, beauty and passion; always sure of her path. A consummate opponent; even in her human form." Vladimir explained.

It was as if he was trying to look inside me as he spoke. Searching for the qualities he knew I should possess. He was not disappointed in what he found, only skeptical. He nodded for Stefan to speak as he continued to assess my value. He found things in me to focus on that made him more comfortable in the knowledge that I was, in deed, the human they had been searching for.

He looked past the innocent veneer to the small things. Things that gave away that I was someone to be feared, someone worthy of praise and sacrifice.

_She is quiet a lovely creature. Her stare could quite possibly bring a man to his knees. Vampire and human alike. There is strength beneath her beauty. I can see it in the set of her jaw and the way she holds herself. Always prepared for battle, even if she does not realize it; yet confident enough in her abilities to relax in our presence. Yes; this young woman is worthy of complete and utter loyalty. She is our salvation, our savior, or queen. I am confident in this. _

As I listened to his internal voice I was surprised to find that he was right. Since my change I had aired all these characteristics and more. The only thing he was wrong about was my confidence. I was confident in my abilities, but not in myself. I appeared calm and relaxed, but inside I was worried and confused.

The words that had been running nonstop through my mind since the very day I had been taken from Forks still rang true. _This was not supposed to be my life._

Every move I had ever made was leading up to this. I was chosen, descended from a woman who wielded immense power, and meant to be used as a defense. Used by the Romanians the same way I had been used by the agency.

Yes, the Romanians seemed devout; and I could see their devotion and truthfulness clearly. However, I was still only a means to an end. A living weapon.

I abandoned my internal musings in favor of paying attention to Stefan's words.

"We created the CIASA to find the human that Arianna spoke of.-"

"Wait!" I interrupted. "You _created_ the agency? You were the vampires who provided them with the venom to make the V416! Why would you do that?" I didn't know what to think at this point. The Romanians were responsible for that awful, soul crushing place? I was close to my boiling point.

"We had to protect and prepare you all at once, Queen Isabella.-"

"Do Not call me that!" My thoughts were warring with one another. A sense of responsibility and duty was conflicting with the anger that was slowly growing stronger within me.

"If you had become a vampire before your 21st birthday you would have never acquired Arianna's abilities and power. There would be no way to stop her vision of the future from transpiring." Vladimir explained, begging for understanding with his eyes.

How could I understand that? I didn't want to understand it, but I had to remain calm. There would be no use in getting angry. The past is the past. Nothing can change it now.

Edward placed his hand in mine; recognizing my anger, and helping me to control it.

"_I'm here, my love. Let them explain what has happened, you need to know."_

I took a deep breath allowing myself to e soothed by Edward's internal voice. When I was confident that I wasn't going to lose my temper I nodded for Stefan to continue.

"We placed an agency in various locations all over the globe. We had no inclination where or when we would find the divinity. If ever. All we could do was continue our search with the hopes of finding you, before Arianna's vision came to fruition."

"Yes. You were brought to our attention the day that the CIASA acquired you." Vladimir began.

'_Acquired'… The day I was 'acquired'. So heartless. So cruel. So much loss that could have been prevented…._

"Your knowledge of vampire nature piqued our interest, your natural affinity for the hunt. These things gave us hope that we had found the one who we had been searching for all these centuries. The anti-venom was created to maintain the divine one; to prevent your early demise." Vladimir said, as if that would explain their actions.

That was the last straw.

"You know what else would have prevented my _early demise_?" I asked them , venom dripping in my tone. "NOT kidnapping me and forcing me to hunt vampires!"

Suddenly, the lights in the beach house began to flicker. Glass vases and mirrors cracked and shattered. The ground began to tremble beneath my feet.

And I didn't care.

I was beyond angry. My entire world had been ripped from my hands all because of a stupid prophesy that I wanted nothing to do with. I had never allowed myself to feel the full force of my loss until this moment.

The two vampires standing before me had stolen my life. These two whose minds screamed of their love and loyalty. But more than that… fear.

"Per favore, la mia regina! Vi preghiamo di comprendere!" Stefan begged. "It was the only way for us to find you! The only way to minotaur world!"

_That's all they care about! Their world, THEIR WORLD! What about MY world! My parents! My friends! My future! No, I don't matter to them! The only thing that matters to them is what I have become! These damn powers that I had been cursed with and wanted to be rid of more than anything! They wanted a weapon! No, I don't matter at all!_

Stefan and Vladimir dropped to their knees before me as the rumbling increased. They looked pathetic in my eyes. Overcome with anger and power I quickly lost track of wre and who I was.

"You stole everything from me! You stole the lives and futures of countless humans and vampires! Why should you be allowed to live when they were not! Why!" I screamed in fury, watching as the floor began to crumble beneath their knees.

They deserved to be punished. They deserved to suffer the same fate as those they had wronged in their selfish attempts to find their 'divinity'.

"Per favore, vostra altezza! Si prega di rimetti a noi i nostri peccati! Si prega di misericordia!"

"_Please, your highness! Please forgive us our transgressions! Please show mercy!"_ Were the words Vladimir had begged, his hands clasped together as if in prayer.

Though, in his mind he was not praying to god, he was praying to me. They both were. Praying for my compassion, my understanding. I was their goddess and they prayed that I would allow them to live. To continue to breath the air that was so useless to their long dead lungs.

Power coursed through my veins like liquid fire. Burning and searing away as much of the old Bella that could be found.

**Authors Notes:**

**So I got a lot of comments and reviews about why the last chapter took so long to publish. Well, real life interrupted my writing. **

**I was in the middle of moving, then as soon as that was all over I found out I had to have minor surgery. I'm still hurting and have to have another surgery for the same problem next week. **

**I am, however, determined to get as much posted as possible before then even if the chapters are shorter than usual. I hope I have appeased those of you that are fans of NLTP. **

**Next chapter will be posted soon. Bella will continue to try to maintain who she is while wielding so much power. I wonder if she will still be herself by the end of the story. It's a 50/50 shot. ****J**


	18. Ancient Memory

**No Longer The Prey**

**Chapter 18: Ancient Memory**

"_**Per favore, vostra altezza! Si prega di rimetti a noi i nostri peccati! Si prega di misericordia!"**_

"_**Please, your highness! Please forgive us our transgressions! Please show mercy!" Were the words Vladimir had begged, his hands clasped together as if in prayer.**_

_**Though, in his mind he was not praying to god, he was praying to me. They both were. Praying for my compassion, my understanding. I was their goddess and they prayed that I would allow them to live. To continue to breath the air that was so useless to their long dead lungs. **_

_**Power coursed through my veins like liquid fire. Burning and searing away as much of the old Bella that could be found. **_

Cold hands took hold of my balled fists and suddenly Edward was before me. He centered me enough that I was able to lessen the rumbling around us. I still hadn't made a decision on whether or not to dispose of the Romanians.

Edward brought his hand to my cheek and forced me to look into his worried eyes. He almost looked… scared.

_Why is he scared?_

"Please, love. You are frightening everyone. You must calm down, darling. Please…" He spoke softly but the words in his mind truly caught my attention.

"_Love, look at your family. You have to return to yourself. You cannot allow your anger to consume you."_

My eyes scanned the room to find Esme cowering into Carlisle, sobbing dryly with her eyes squeezed shut. Rosalie was trying to console Alice, who had inched as far as possible into the corner of the room as Emmett took a protective stance before them.

Alice was watching in horror as her husband trembled with barely contained rage. Jasper's teeth were clenched tight as he tugged on his golden locks with all his strength.

I had let my emotions run away with me and it was affecting Jasper in a horrible way. I could feel his control beginning to slip. He was ready to lose it. His mind was a myriad of anger and pain.

"_Kill, burn, destroy. Kill, burn, destroy. No! No! Stop it! Stop it! Destroy, destroy, destroy!"_

I sent a strong wave of calm in his direction before blocking my emotions from him completely. Jasper's arms fell to his sides and his head lulled forward. He sat down heavily at the table and dropped his face into his hands; exhausted from the expanse of emotions he had just endured.

Edward was right. I had allowed my fury to consume me and nearly lost all control.

I fell forward into Edward's waiting arms and buried my face in his chest. My indignation had quickly turned into guilt as the horrified and frightened faces of my family stuck in my mind. With my flawless memory, I will never be able to forget it.

I mumbled sincere apologies to them all into Edward's chest; conveniently leaving out the Romanians. They were still on their knees before me, bent in supplication to me. Still fearing for their lives.

The hurt little girl inside me was trying to mark the Romanians as my enemy. They had stolen more from me than I had ever thought possible. Charlie, Renee, Jacob, school, my future.

Yes, in the end I had gotten what I wanted all along. Edward and the rest of the Cullens for all eternity. But that gift had come at a price. A price I had once been prepared to pay. But then, it was my decision. This, was not.

After I had composed myself as well as the rest of the room I turned back to Stefan and Vladimir. I had a few questions that had yet to be answered. Very important questions. The main one being, what am I supposed to protect the humans and vampires from?

"Please, stand up. I'm not going to harm either of you." After a moment they cautiously regained their positions; one standing beside the other.

Their heads still bowed in silent deference. Their loyalty to me seemed boundless. They had survived thousands of years yet they were prepared to lay down their lives without question; if that was what I wished.

"What is so horrible in the future that my human life had to be sacrificed? I want to see the vision that Arianna showed you." I held out my hand to Vladimir. Knowing that of the two, he was less fearful of me.

I was still protecting Edward's mind from hearing the thoughts of those around him and felt, for some reason, it may be batter to leave my shield up for now. I would share the vision with him later. I needed to see it on my own first.

Vladimir tentatively reached out his hand. I allowed my eyes to flutter closed as he placed it atop my outstretched palm.

As his powdery flesh touched mine I was given access to several lifetimes worth of memories. I attempted to sift through them but it felt as if I was swimming against a strong current. It was exhausting and I hadn't the patience to view his mundane memories. Even if a decades worth took a mere second.

"Vladimir, focus on that day. Bring it to the forefront of your mind." I asked.

_Through his eyes I saw the woman he and Stefan had spoke of. Arianna, my ancestor. I felt the confusion as the woman approached he and his brother. _

_She sent their guard soaring through the air and into the stone walls with a flick of her wrist. Her eyes alight with determination. Violet colored eyes, like mine. _

_Her dark brown hair spilled down her back in delicate waves. Her porcelain skin glowing in the moonlight that shown through the rectangular windows placed high above in the turret room._

_Her beauty reflected that of a vampire, but the humanity in her was clear to Vladimir. _

_He could hear her heart pumping blood through her veins. The sweet smell of peaches and juniper floating in the air. A uniquely appealing scent. _

_He could see every breath she took with the rise and fall of her supple bosom. The red velvet of her flowing gown made Vladimir think of crimson blood against her pale skin. _

_Although her beauty overwhelmed him, he could sense that she possessed great power. _

"_My Kings." The small girl bowed her head slightly in a show of respect for their position. _

"_What creature do I behold, my child? Tell me; who are you? What are you?" he asked. _

_He had never observed a creature such as the young woman before him. So similar to his kind, so similar to his prey; yet so far from both._

_There was an edge of fear in the back of Vladimir's mind. A part of him that wondered if she would attempt to dethrone them with the power she possessed. _

_Internally, he knew that there was no possibility of survival if they tried to defend their positions. He could feel the power emanating from her in cascading waves. The determination in her eyes, unnerving. _

"_You have no reason to fear me. Power and position means nothing to me. I have brought to you a word of warning." Her voice was not as bell-like as a vampires. Deeper, more sensual. _

_Vladimir turned to his other ruling brothers. There were twelve vampires in their coven then. Before the Volturi attacked them. _

_Stefan looked to his brothers as well. Both were shocked to find that the other ten were as unmoving as stone. Frozen in place. _

"_What have you done to our brothers, witch!" Stefan shouted, standing from his velvet throne. _

"_I mean no harm." she said calmly. _

_While Stefan had become angry in his confusion and fear, Vladimir's internal monologue had run away with him. _

_He knew that she had had no problem bringing down their guard. Dozens of strong and experienced vampires. They favored strength over ability, which is why they would have had no defense against an attack. Even an attack from this lone little girl. He was unsure f they could trust that she truly meant them no harm. Also, if she did not, why had she disabled their brothers?_

"_I have no way to prove my loyalty, your Highness'. I have nothing to give but my word. I apologize for having to hold your brothers in this state, but you are the ones meant to hear what I have come to say." It was easy to know that the girl had spoken in response to their thoughts. _

_Her voice was innocent yet knowing. As if she possessed all the knowledge of the world, but knew not what to do with it. Her eyes contained an ancient wisdom that seemed to rival that of the Romanians. Perhaps, more so. _

"_Who are you, child? What have you come to warn us of?" Vladimir asked calmly, hoping that Stefan would follow suit. _

"_My name is Arianna. As your mind knows, I hold great power. It is not my intention to gain more, fore m time is finite. That knowledge is bitter sweet. Knowing of your own eventual demise allows you to prevent it, though I wish to not. _

_My time in this world will come to an end, as it was meant to be. I have accepted my fate willingly and with contentment. However, the fate of all others; human and immortal alike, must not come to pass." She spoke with conviction, but her voice was tainted with fear and insecurity. _

"_Arianna, meaning 'most holy'. what fate do you speak of?" he asked. _

"_It would be easier to show you the vision I have seen. I wish not to speak it aloud, fore the words fill my soul with fear and illness. May I show you, my Lords?"_

_Vladimir had heard of those that received visions of the future, but had never encountered an immortal with the ability to do so. He had heard it referred to as a gift and a curse. From the way Arianna spoke of her vision, it seemed she felt it to be a curse. _

_Arianna approached them cautiously and held out a hand for each brother to take. _

As Vladimir's cold hand touched Arianna's warm one I saw what she had shown him as clearly as he had himself. Much as I was seeing Vladimir's memories through or physical contact, he had seen the memory of Arianna's vision through theirs.

I realized quickly; this warning from Arianna was not meant for them, it was meant for me. Vladimir and Stefan were simply the messengers. Like a bottle afloat in the ocean for so much time, just waiting for someone to find the message within. They had carried this message through the centuries, waiting for me.

What I saw in Arianna's vision sent a shiver down my spine. I trapped a blood curdling scream in my throat that had risen out of disbelief and fear. How could this be?

The Romanians were right.

It would be the end of existence….

**Authors Notes:**

**Next chapter is almost half way completed and will be a look into Arianna's vision. Prepare yourselves, the end is near…. **


	19. Visions Of Hell

**No Longer The Prey**

**Chapter 19: Visions Of Hell**

_**I realized quickly; this warning from Arianna was not meant for them, it was meant for me. Vladimir and Stefan were simply the messengers. Like a bottle afloat in the ocean for so much time, just waiting for someone to find the message within. They had carried this message through the centuries, waiting for me. **_

_**What I saw in Arianna's vision sent a shiver down my spine. I trapped a blood curdling scream in my throat that had risen out of disbelief and fear. How could this be?**_

_**The Romanians were right.**_

_**It would be the end of existence….**_

Arianna's vision was the most frightening scene I had ever witnessed. A blood bath in the literal sense.

In her vision the Volturi had done away with their law of secrecy. Their unquenchable thirst for power had overrun them. Vampires no longer coexisted with humans under the cloak of night. Nomads had abandoned their solitary existences in favor of bringing torture to their prey.

_I could see a small girl, maybe a little older than a toddler. Her frizzy red hair in tangles, smudges of dirt streaked across her freckled cheeks. She was screaming; terrified. The girl; who couldn't be more than five years old, was covered in blood. The red liquid drenched her tattered blue dress and stained her pale skin. Worse than that, was seeing why she was so scared. _

_A female vampire with curly, blonde hair was standing before her with blood dripping from her chin. Her skin shimmered in the afternoon sun. The blood was from the girls mother. The mother; who had the same red hair as the little girl, was laying dead in front of the female in a puddle of red.. Her limbs splayed in an unsightly manner. The flesh of her throat torn and ripped until her head was barely attached to her body._

_The vampire gave the girl a menacing smile; then lunged. _

The human race never stood a chance. They formed armies in futile attempts to overthrow the Volturi's reign of terror and tyranny. Those armies were left as piles of mutilated flesh and bone. A select few were spared in return for the locations of hidden human colonies. If the humans were not found; or even if they were, the informers were killed like all the others.

Any humans that exhibited talents were granted immortality and became part of the Volturi ranks. The sweeter smelling humans were brought to the Volturi for slow draining. They were kept alive and only had a few pints of blood taken at a time. That way their blood supply would replenish and they would last longer.

_There is a young girl with shoulder length hair as black as night. She looks no more than fifteen. Her skin is tanned and she is clearly Italian; a local girl. Her skin is littered with greenish yellow bruises upon her arms, neck and cheeks. If her body wasn't covered, I'm sure I would have seen many more bruises like them on the rest of her. _

_She doesn't speak as she is led towards the main chamber in the Volterra castle. She doesn't shy away when Aro touches her warm skin. She doesn't cry out when a long blade is presented to him. This has happened many times before. _

"_Now hold out your arm my dear." She does as instructed._

_As the cold blade rests across her forearm I am able to see the evidence of their feedings. Dozens of scars from older slices, stitches still present on the newer ones. _

_The girl trembles slightly; her eyes boring into Aro's, as if begging for him to not harm her. He pays her no mind. She is nothing but a vessel for sustenance. A bottle containing wine. An inanimate object meant to be used, discarded and forgotten. _

_He draws the knifes blade across her skin with force and precision; allowing her scarlet blood to seep from the wound. The small girl with the pained eyes jumps slightly at the pain and whimpers. She is strong though, and refuses to cry. _

_Caius holds a golden goblet beneath her arm; catching all the liquid her small form can provide. As he sips from the cup the blood stains his lips. _

Humans were hunted down and farmed for their blood. Milked and bred like cattle. No one escaped, no one survived. I could see the process clearly and it made me want to vomit.

The Volturi had reintroduced the iron maiden to the modern world. Locking the humans inside until every drop of blood had run out of them. The screams that could be heard as the box was first closed were enough to cripple my soul. But it was not their only source of draining.

Warehouses were filled with men, women and children. All strapped to chairs with multiple needles in each of their arms. All being forced to watch as strangers and loved ones had their life source suctioned from their veins. Most were sobbing; begging for help that would never come. Others begged for mercy from god, although so few humans still had faith after the Crimson Tide began.

In the poor humans' minds, that is what the vampires seemed to be on the day the world changed.

The Volturi had built their ranks from hundreds to thousands. They invaded the worlds major cities first. Wave after wave of vampires, all wearing cloaks of red and burgundy.

A Crimson Tide.

The day hell rose up to take the sinners; and apparently, our entire race was made up of sinners.

_Seattle is bustling although it is raining harder than usual. It is mid-march. There are human civilians wandering the streets, wearing raincoats and holding umbrellas. It seems to be a business district and most are making their way to work in the tall buildings. Going about their lives without fear or apprehension. _

_Nothing appears out of the ordinary at first. Then there is a flash of red emerging from behind a building. A tall vampire with dark hair, a muscular build and a sinister smile. Suddenly, more materialize from behind the building; an army of vampires. _

_There are screams as they attack the innocent humans. Tearing at throats and breaking bones. Breaking legs and spines. Incapacitating them for later collection as they move on to others. The humans try to run, try to hide. But it is no use. _

The world had become a desolate wasteland. Only enough livestock and crops were being maintained in order to keep their blood supply alive.

It was the apocalypse.

Few humans would ever escape the grasps of the Volturi soldiers. But those that did manage to escape or stay hidden were protected by…. werewolves? Werewolves like Jacob. But there were other protectors as well. Enormous animal-like beasts; as fatal to vampires as Jacob's pack had been.

I suddenly realized that Jacob wasn't a werewolf at all, he never had been. He was a shape shifter. They all were.

The protectors armed the humans as well as possible. Colonies were told of every known vampire weakness. They were equipped with fire based weapons that all had similar designs to the ones that were used by the agency.

There was more of a reason for the CIASA than just to locate me. I now saw that. The Romanians had unwittingly given the human race a way to protect themselves, even if it would never help them win the war against the Volturi.

Although the Romanians were unaware of their helpfulness, I was sure that Arianna would have seen it coming. This was her way of giving the humans a fighting chance; even if it was a wasted effort.

This new existence the Volturi had created would not last. Within a century disease would ravage much of the remaining livestock. Fresh water would become tainted and crops would wither leaving few sustainable food sources for the humans.

Some would starve to death, others would turn to cannibalism. Eventually, the majority of the human race would fade out of existence; taking with it, the vampires only source of sustenance. There would be revolts against the Volturi. But it wouldn't matter, the vampires would go hungry anyway.

Long past the point of starvation, the vampires would continue to live. So weakened by hunger that they would become immobile. Stone statues crumpled on the ground, scattered randomly over the continents; for all eternity. A fate worse than death.

Yes, the end was close.

When the grotesque vision left my mind I wanted to scream out in horror, cry for those that would be lost and lash out in anger. But I did none of these things.

I had not allowed Edward's mind to absorb Arianna's vision. His beautiful mind didn't need to be tainted in such a terrifying way. He had seen death before. Much more than even I had in the past few years; but this was different. This was torturous and vile. This was the essence of evil.

I couldn't erase the images from my mind. The faces of the Volturi's eventual victims. The children. Oh god, the children!

I could still see their frail bodies in my mind. Their skin stained with blood.

_I can't breathe. I can't breathe._

_My heart is beating so fast it hurts._

_I feel cornered, trapped._

_Oh god, make it stop!_

Edward touched my arm gently, but I couldn't help it. I screamed.

I allowed myself to crumble to the floor. I curled into myself as my body shook along with my heavy sobs. I wanted to be anywhere else than where I was in that moment. I wanted to be alone somewhere I felt safe. But it wouldn't matter. The images would follow me wherever I ran. Forever burned and seared into my memory.

Edward tried to reach out to me again, but the thought of being touched made me feel physically ill.

"Please! Just… don't." I begged softly between sobs, whimpers and the occasional strangled cry.

I wanted to be safe from this future. I wanted to hide in a cave and never emerge. I wanted to pretend it was all a bad dream. I wanted to be strong.

I really did…

**Authors Notes: **

**Well folks I am officially an author on (pen-name: Maranda). Which means someone with a lot of experience in writing/journalism read my work and said it was good enough to be on the site. No matter how good the plot, if the way it is executed is lacking then the story will not be appreciated as much. I feel great knowing that my writing isn't completely juvenile. J**

**BIG P.S.!**

**To all of you who began reading this story on Twilighted and are now reading it here just because there are more chapters posted. I call "cheater"! These chapters on are more or less a rough draft. There are some parts of the story that I am changing just because I became disappointed in myself. **

**For instance, when Bella rescues Edward from Volterra. I must have been in a lovey dovey mood or something because Edward So deserved an ass kicking. **

**Well, I feel it is my duty as an author to fix that. So, if any of you were unhappy with the fact that Edward didn't get his ass handed to him, check out . I'll be fixing that little problem very soon. **

**XO Lovelys! ;) **


	20. Concern And Delay

**No Longer The Prey**

**Chapter 20: Concern And Delay**

_**I allowed myself to crumble to the floor. I curled into myself as my body shook along with my heavy sobs. I wanted to be anywhere else than where I was in that moment. I wanted to be alone somewhere I felt safe. But it wouldn't matter. The images would follow me wherever I ran. Forever burned and seared into my memory. **_

_**Edward tried to reach out to me again, but the thought of being touched made me feel physically ill. **_

"_**Please! Just… don't," I begged softly between sobs, whimpers and the occasional strangled cry.**_

_**I wanted to be safe from this future. I wanted to hide in a cave and never emerge. I wanted to pretend it was all a bad dream. I wanted to be strong. **_

_**I really did…**_

**EPOV- **

Bella was blocking me. I couldn't see what ever t was that Vladimir was showing her. I understood why she was doing it though. She was trying to protect me.

We had come a long way since our reunion. Bella had become self-reliant in my absence; her new abilities only made her more so. I had always thought of us as equals. No, I had thought her to be above my worth. She had thought of me in the same light. In reality, we had always been equals. But now we felt it.

I was ashamed to admit that her circumstances; the fact that she could no longer have a normal life, bear children or even live for very much longer, had influenced my decision that we were meant for each other. Everything that had been taken from her were the majority of the reasons I considered myself unworthy of her love. I couldn't give her those things. Unfortunately, now no one could.

Although I still feared for her soul I knew that I could never let her go again. I wasn't willing to let her die. It was suicide. I couldn't survive without her, and now that I had her back I refused to.

When she changed, became the goddess I had always believed her to be; I thought I would once again feel unworthy. But I didn't. I was grateful. Grateful that I would have my Bella for all eternity and that she had become strong enough that I wouldn't have to fear for her safety daily. Although fear for her wellbeing would never be far from my mind. Even if she couldn't be harmed physically se could still be harmed emotionally.

I new first hand what having access to the thoughts around you could do. Although people were careful with heir spoken words, they were not careful with their thoughts. No one should have to endure the thoughts of others. Some sick and depraved, others simply cruel. It was a rare occurrence when you could find a completely pure mind. I could only be thankful that my Bella was able to turn off that ability at will. I was also thankful that she was able to shield my mind. It was a sanctuary I had never been afforded before.

If I wanted Bella to allow me to protect her, I had to allow her to protect me. As little as I liked being left out of the loop, I would respect her choice. Though I still had the urge to whine like a petulant child.

Vladimir looked as if he was in pain as he passed on the vision to Bella. A vision from some unknown ancestor that had held the same power as Bella. Or, my Bella held the same power as this Arianna once had.

Bella seemed calm throughout the few minutes during the vision. A casual observer of a future yet to come.

When Vladimir finally removed his hand from hers she stood as motionless as stone. The only proof of life being her heartbeat and small, shallow breaths.

"Bella?" She didn't respond. I laid my hand upon her forearm then, and it was as if she had awoken from a dream. Or more accurately, a nightmare.

Her screams, her shrieks of terror, were deafening; bloodcurdling. Far worse than the wanna-be actress' in those cheesy slasher films. I had never heard so much fear and anguish escape my love. Not even during the horror of James and the ballet studio.

Bella crumpled to the floor with ruby red tears streaking her flawless cheeks. Her heart was beating out of control and she was gasping for air, trying her hardest to reign in her screams. I didn't understand what was happening and my fear was quickly becoming my most prominent emotion.

Instinctually, I reached for her. But she recoiled from my touch.

"Please! Just… Just don't," she begged in a breathless whisper.

"Carlisle, what is happening to her!" Carlisle approached quickly and observed her for a moment.

"It appears to be a sever panic attack, Edward. It will pass, give her space," Carlisle said without removing his concerned eyes from my angel.

"Jasper, are you able to calm her?" I asked hopefully.

Bella had curled herself into a ball on floor. She had her arms wrapped around herself as if she was trying to hold herself together. She looked exactly as she had in the vision Alice had of her after I had left her in the woods.

Broken, scared, dejected; catatonic. The sight tore at my long dead heart. She was the only one that could make me feel there. Whether it was good or bad, she was the only one that had full access to my heart.

_My poor girl._

"I can't help her, Edward. She's blocking me," Jasper replied.

_Damn._

"Well, what do you expect?" Rosalie mumbled to herself.

"What do you mean?" Her head shot up at my question. She hadn't meant to speak aloud. Not that it would have mattered since Bella was no longer shielding my mind.

"Her natural instinct is to shield herself from harm. What she saw must have been quite… disturbing, for her to just… check out," she explained her reason solemnly.

It made sense. And that scared me.

It had been three long days and Bella had not moved from her place on the floor. Rosalie was fearful of my Bella's state, which didn't help with my nerves. Esme was going out of her mind with worry. She had cleaned everything in the house until it shone; twice. Alice was doing her best to stay calm for Jasper; who had isolated himself to the beach, unable to handle everyone's inner turmoil. Carlisle had begun discussing Arianna's vision with the Romanians. Trying to figure out a way to avoid the impending future.

During the conversation Vladimir's memory would flicker to the vision and I would get a glimpse of the horror my angel had witnessed. I thanked god that I had not had to endure the full effect, and cursed him for inflicting it upon my love.

Carlisle, Vladimir and Stefan spoke at length about how they came to find Bella. When she had escaped the facility they were notified. Having already been keeping a close watch on her they were in crisis knowing that their potential queen was no where to be found. After she disposed of her tracker the agency lost her trail. But Vladimir had an advantage.

As we suspected, the anti-venom had been created from Stefan and Vladimir's. Because of the traces of their venom in her system they were able to follow her trail from the agency. When her scent led them to Volterra they nearly lost all hope. No matter how skilled in battle Bella was, she wasn't invincible. She was human and able to be easily killed if given the slightest opportunity. There was no way they could have saved her from the Volturi, had they decided to kill her.

There was a hidden entrance to the castle that Aro had long abandoned. As they circled the stone walls searching for the entrance they over heard a conversation between two of the guards. They spoke of the human girl who had nearly killed the Volturi. The impossibility of the concept. The power she contained and how she led a powerful coven out of the castles front doors and away from Volterra. They spoke of my Bella.

I was sick of there chatter after only hours but decided I needed to know as much as possible about our visitors, so I continued to listen in.

They were particularly bitter toward Jane and Alec. The witch twins, as they called them. Even though they were not involved in the initial fight that had overthrown the Romanian regime, they had provided much more power to the Volturi, to the point of invincibility. They expressed their hatred and their yearning for revenge after the Volturi extinguished their royal brethren. The two remaining Romanians were narrowly able to escape their own deaths. They knew that if they were killed, Arianna's vision would not be delivered to their queen and the future would never be changed.

They spoke spitefully of the Volturi's continual attempts to find and destroy them. Although it was only every few decades that the Volturi would send Demetri and others after the remaining Romanians, but still Stefan and Vladimir were constantly on the move and always on their guard. If the Volturi focused their efforts, they would be able to locate them; but since these they believed that the Romanians posed little threat, the Volturi had never committed their assets to a drawn-out chase.

I realized there was nothing more the Romanians could offer me and turned my attention back to Bella.

I had spent the entire three days in the dining room. Bella had not moved from her fetal position on the floor and I was slowly losing my mind. She didn't respond when spoken to, I was incapable of penetrating her mind and every time I tried to touch her she would scream bloody murder and throw up her physical shield. The sounds that emanated from her rivaled the painful screams I had only heard during the burn of the transition from human to vampire.

There was nothing I could do to help my love.

On the fourth day something changed.

Bella opened her eyes and breathed deeply. I was at her side immediately but refrained from pulling her into my arms as I longed to do. It felt like it had been so long since I had last touched her and I needed the contact desperately. But I was afraid even one touch would make her retreat back into herself, and I didn't want to lose her again.

"I'm okay, Edward. I just need a moment," she whispered.

She hadn't attempted to sit up and was staring blindly into the empty space before her. I gave her the time she asked for. As I waited, standing stone still, Esme walked into the dining room to check on us as she had done every day.

At the sight of Bella's open eyes she gasped, "She's awake," then ran from the room. Soon, the entire family, as well as the Romanians, were peering through the doorway. Carlisle was the only one that entered, while the others continued to just watch. For which I was grateful. They wanted to give her space. Their minds reflected my same fear of losing her to herself yet again.

After another few minutes Bella began to slowly uncurl her body. She moved to stand but sway on her feet, so I took my chances and gently held her by the elbows to steady her. Instead of rejecting my touch she leaned her forehead against my chest and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Thank you. For giving me time."

"Of course, darling," I said as I wrapped my arms around her lightly.

I held her close, thankful that she had finally come back to me. But beneath that was a thick layer of fear. I had seen glimpses of what she saw, but I had a feeling that she had felt and witnessed much more than I was privy to. I could only hope she would be able to move past it.

"You can't move past the future, Edward," she said, responding to my thoughts. Her voice was distant and emotionless. Utterly detached from the present. I knew she was still seeing the vision in her mind. Probably unable to rid herself of it.

"You're aright. I just hate seeing you so fearful," I whispered.

I pressed a kiss to the top of her hair and admired the thick strand of white that had emerged along with her change. The color contrasted exquisitely against the dark waves that flowed down her back. So unique, so beautiful. So Bella.

"I'm not afraid anymore, Edward. I know what I have to do now,." She spoke with confidence and conviction. "Vladimir, Stefan." Bella called softly.

The Romanians were at her side immediately, not bothering to slow their movements as the rest of the family had. We had all been acting as if we were in the presence of a frightened animal. Once again, treating Bella like a helpless kitten, instead of the tigress she had become.

The Romanians thoughts did not center around caution and worry as our family's thoughts had. Stefan's thoughts only worried of the time it would take before Bella accepted her fate completely. The amount of time before the Volturi brought about their 'day of reckoning'. The amount of time before all was lost.

Vladimir was fully confident that Bella had come to terms with her new position; though he knew she wasn't happy about it. He knew she was ready and waited with bated breath for her next words.

Bella stepped away from me and stood before Vladimir.

"Is there a way to keep the agency off our backs? I have to return to the U.S. and that may be hard with them searching for us," Bella inquired.

"It has already been taken care of, my queen. In the eyes of the CIASA you and the Cullen coven are no longer alive. It was reported to them that you have all perished at the hands of a neighboring agency," Vladimir said, proud that he had anticipated her needs successfully. "You will not be hindered by them in your endeavors."

Bella nodded and took a deep breath before she stood a bit straighter and spoke.

"Good work," she said to Vladimir and Stefan. The two vampires bowed their heads in adoration and respect.

"Pack up everyone. We're going to Forks."

**Authors Note:**

**I love all of the NLTP fans out there! Well, 126 of you have marked NLTP as your Favorite Story and we have reached 201 Reviews! Yay! Lets boost that number higher! I love hearing all your theories and what you thought of the chapter. You all are the reason this story has come so far. You guys make me smile. J **


	21. Going Home

**No Longer The Prey**

**Chapter 21: Going Home**

"_**Is there a way to keep the agency off our backs? I have to return to the U.S. and that may be hard with them searching for us," Bella inquired. **_

"_**It has already been taken care of, my queen. In the eyes of the CIASA you and the Cullen coven are no longer alive. It was reported to them that you have all perished at the hands of a neighboring agency," Vladimir said, proud that he had anticipated her needs successfully. "You will not be hindered by them in your endeavors."**_

_**Bella nodded and took a deep breath before she stood a bit straighter and spoke.**_

"_**Good work," she said to Vladimir and Stefan. The two vampires bowed their heads in adoration and respect. **_

"_**Pack up everyone. We're going back to Forks." **_

**BPOV-**

I walked out of the dining room, noting everyone's shocked faces as I passed them by. Even the Romanians appeared confused, although trusting in my direction.

Alice soon sped out the door, following me to my and Edward's room.

"Bella, why would we go back to Forks?" she asked. "Shouldn't we be making a plan in regards to the Volturi?"

"I have a plan. I'm going o kill them," I said offhandedly, as if it mean nothing. I suppose to me, it didn't. That was the endgame. The only thing that could save us all from the horrible future that was quickly approaching. I didn't enjoy being the bringer of death. I never wanted to have to kill anyone ever again. The Volturi would be my only exception.

I wasn't under the disillusion that I was indestructible or infallible. No matter how confident I was, there were always variables that would go unaccounted for. I needed strength on my side as well as intelligence. I had both in the Cullen's, but back up was a necessity and there was only one other person in the world I would ever want fighting by my side.

My sun, my Jacob.

In Arianna's vision, his pack led all the other shifters in protecting the humans. If I failed, he would be an integral part of the future either way. Even if his pack refused to help, at least I could give them an idea of what was coming.

"But what is in Forks that will help us?" Alice asked, placing her hands on her hips in an annoyed fashion. She was _really _hating not being able to see my future, and in essence, anyone associated with my future.

"A pack of werewolves that Bella became close to after we left," Edward told her as he entered the room.

He saw that I was moving about the room tossing things into a bag I had found in the closet. He set about gathering whatever I had missed, knowing that this was our best option and that there would be no talking me out of it.

"Werewolves! Bella, they're volatile and dangerous! Not to mention they smell like a wet dog who has just rolled around in the city dump!"

I stopped what I was doing and turned to her with a stern look upon my face. I placed my hands on my hips mirroring her stance to let her know I could be just as stubborn as her, if not more so.

"Alice, we need backup. Aro knows about the prophesy, knows it's not bullshit and knows I'm going to try and stop it. He'll be ready for us. I'm going to give the pack the choice. I'm sure they'll help, they were my friends," I said confidently.

"_Were _being the operative word here, Bella!They may have been your friends when you were human, but you're not anymore. Their entire existence revolves around tearing vampires to shreds. How far do you think that friendship is gonna go when they realize how different you are?" she asked.

It literally pained my heart to hear her words. Not because they were harsh or accusing, but because they were true. When I knew Jacob he had an undeniable hatred for all vampire kind. Whether they abstained from human blood or not. They were all the same to him. I could only hope that our friendship had been strong enough that he would give me a chance.

"We need backup, Alice, and I trust them." I hoped she would hear the conviction in my voice and believe my words. Now all I had to do was believe it myself.

I turned back to the bag to find that Edward had finished packing and was patiently waiting for Alice and I to finish our conversation. The small smile on his face gave me confidence that I was doing the right thing by returning to Forks. To where it all began.

"Backup…" Alice said to herself, tapping her fingers against her chin in an exaggeratedly thoughtful manner. "I need to make a phone call."

"Well, do it on the way. Go pack."

"Already done. Jasper did it. Everyone's ready to go," she said with a smile. Glad that she could still get visions of individuals if she concentrated and they weren't within a certain radius of me.

"Alright, lets go then."

The boat and plane rides seemed to go quickly and soon we had arrived at Seatac. I had explained why exactly we were going to Forks on the plane and everyone seemed to understand my reasoning. Although, they were less than enthusiastic about the idea.

Alice had made her phone calls and informed us that the Denali coven would soon arrive at the Cullen house in Forks. Edward didn't seem too happy about it. Alice hadn't given them any details, just told them that I was alive and that there was a situation we needed help with. Carlisle thought Eleazar would be particularly interested in meeting me. He informed me that Eleazar had once been a member of the Volturi guard. After hearing that, I had become interested in meeting him as well. While I was glad that he may be able to shed more light on what we could expect from the Volturi, I was wary of where his loyalty would lie if it came down to a battle.

I was also a bit unnerved by Carlisle's thoughts of a female called Tanya, and her affectionate actions towards my Edward. I wasn't worried about her, but still wondered why Edward had never mentioned her. Carlisle hoped that her affection had waned or had been directed elsewhere. I hoped so too, but saw no reason to voice my opinion on the matter. Especially since Edward had offered no information either way.

During the drive to Forks my nerves started to get the better of me. Not only was I nervous about seeing Jake again, but I was afraid of being so close to Charlie and not being able to reveal myself to him. Of not being able to hug him and tell him exactly how much I love and have missed him.

I had made it a point over the years to avoid thoughts of my parents. Every time my resolve faltered and I remembered them, my heart broke a little more. I made a promise to myself to stay away from Charlie during our visit. No matter how much it hurt.

Night had fallen and we had finally become surrounded by the familiar forest greenery. I smiled a little at the memories of how I had felt when I first arrived in Forks. How alien the all consuming green seemed to be. How much of an outcast I had felt like from the very beginning.

In my mind that hadn't changed, only been solidified as the truth. But I was finally comfortable with that fact.

"And what, pray tell, is making my love smile?" Edward asked, turning his attention away from the road briefly to give me a crooked smile.

"Just remembering when I first came to town. I never thought I could be happy here. But then I met you." I smiled and took his hand in mine, resting both atop the center console.

"Yes, I remember. I wasn't exactly a gentlemen in your early days here," Edward said in an apologetic tone, squeezing my hand to emphasize his regret.

"Not exactly a gentlemen? Please! You were an utter asshole!" I laughed. "That, however, was your first mistake. Your unwarranted ire was what intrigued me most," I flirted.

"Yes, and your obvious lack of self preservation and balance intrigued me," he joked back.

We continued to reminisce over our days in Forks throughout the rest of the drive. Before I knew it, we had arrived at a familiar neighborhood. My neighborhood.

Edward slowed the car and pulled up to a curb a couple of streets away from Charlie's house.

"Do you want to drive by? It's late enough in the evening and no one will be able to see us through the window tint," he offered.

I wasn't sure if seeing the house would be comforting or disconcerting.

Would the television be blaring a sports game? Would I hear him snoring from the recliner in the living room? Would I be able to be content with seeing my father through a window while hidden, and nothing more?

"I don't know, Edward. Do you think that's a good idea?" This was one of the few times I hoped he would make the decision for me.

"It may not be, but I think you'll regret it if you give up the chance. But that's only my opinion. You have to decide this for yourself, Bella," he said softly.

He was right. As always.

"Okay. Yeah. Lets do it."

As we rolled slowly down the damp road I took a deep breath. My heart beat a bit quicker with every neighboring house we passed. I listened to the murmurs of families moving about, most completing their nightly routines. I listened to the buzzing of television sets and the whirring of overhead fans. I listened to the beating hearts that had been absent from my ears for so long and the pitter patter of small feet. Children running about.

For moment I regretted losing the chance to have a child of my own. Although I had never wanted a child, knowing it was impossible made me long for the chance to have what could never be. You never truly realize you want something until the choice is taken from you and becomes unattainable. I comforted myself with the fact that I would only want Edward's child, and that had never been in the realm of possibility.

Edward slowed the car o a crawl as we passed my former home. It was completely dark and void of life. Charlie wasn't home.

Without a thought I jumped out of the car and raced towards the house.


	22. Charlie's House

**No Longer The Prey**

**Chapter 22: Charlie's House**

_**For a moment I regretted losing the chance to have a child of my own. Although I had never wanted a child, knowing it was impossible made me long for the chance to have what could never be. You never truly realize you want something until the choice is taken from you and becomes unattainable. I comforted myself with the fact that I would only want Edward's child, and that had never been in the realm of possibility. **_

_**Edward slowed the car o a crawl as we passed my former home. It was completely dark and void of life. Charlie wasn't home. **_

_**Without a thought I jumped out of the car and raced towards the house. **_

"Bella!" In less than a moment Edward had parked the rental car by the curb and was standing behind me as I peered into the front window.

There were only a few changes. A new flat screen tv and a lazy boy recliner. Other than that, it was all the same. Even my school photos still hung on the walls.

"Bella, you can't just stand here out in the open where someone could see you." I knew he was saying that we should leave, but I wasn't ready.

"You're right." I ran to the side of the house and gracefully launched myself into the same tree that Edward had climbed on many occasions in the past. I pulled my body up to the branch near my old bedroom window easily, knowing Edward was just below me.

His thoughts relayed that he didn't think what I was about to do was a good idea, but I ignored him in favor of my own curiosity. My bedroom window was closed, but thankfully not latched. I opened the window and sprung into the dark room. My room.

Nothing was changed from what I remembered. Everything was covered in a thin sheen of dust. Nothing had been touched. My clothes still hung in the closet, my books on the shelves, a half complete English essay on my desk. The bed was still unmade, just as I had left it that morning. It just reminded me of the pain I had put my poor father through.

Normally after a death, the family would pack away the deceased persons belongings, maybe donate them to charity or save them out of grief. But this was different; this was a shrine. He hadn't moved on, and it appeared he had no intention to. As if my possessions remaining in the house somehow kept me close to him. It simultaneously made me happy and also hurt me to know that he didn't want to forget me. Maybe if he could forget, he could move past my death.

"I just want a moment, Edward," I told him as I opened my bedroom door.

"I'll be right here. But don't be long, we really shouldn't be here," he said. I left him standing in my small room as I slowly made my way down the darkened hall way. It had been his idea to drive by. He should have known I would want more. Need more.

The door to Charlie's room was open. He hadn't made his bed that morning. I laid down among the mess of sheets and turned my head into his pillow, inhaling deeply. I was immediately surrounded by my fathers scent, all deep and musky with a hint of cigar smoke. Charlie was still smoking. I suppose I should have been thankful that it was only occasionally. His essence wrapped around me like a gentle hug and my heart constricted. I had to fight the reddened tears that would soon flow. Charlie definitely would have noticed that something was amiss if he came home to a bloody pillow.

When I could barely contain them anymore I rose from the bed and wandered back towards my room. When I entered Edward was kneeling on the floor with something in his hands. He had removed a floorboard which he left laying beside his knees.

"What do you have there?" I asked, walking towards him.

Edward looked up in surprise, as if he had been so absorbed in the items that he hadn't heard me enter.

"Just some things I hid here before I left," he whispered, moving his eyes back to his findings guiltily.

"Before you left?"

_He hid something in my room before he left me in the woods?_

I knelt on the floor next to Edward to see what he was holding. There in his hands were the few mementos I had of him from high school.

The CD he had given me of my lullaby, our tickets to Jacksonville and a few pictures of him and I. The photos were what caught my eye the most.

I picked up the one of us in my living room that I remembered had been taken by Charlie. It was creased down the middle, separating our two forms. I remembered why I had folded it. I had felt unworthy of being with Edward. I had felt unattractive and ordinary in comparison. I hadn't wanted to see myself; only him.

"Oh, Edward. Why would you leave these things here?" I asked, starring deeply into his butterscotch eyes.

"I don't know. I think I was hoping that maybe one day you would find them… and know how much I loved you," he whispered.

"You know that was a bad idea, right? If I had found these I would have only suffered more," I said, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I know. But I didn't realize it until much later. I am grateful that you never found it back then," he said.

"So am I. But I'm glad to have them back now," I said before leaning in towards my fiancé for a languorous kiss.

"I guess we should go. The others are probably wondering where we are by now," I said with a sigh. 

Edward walked over to the window and jumped back into the tree after checking to be sure there was no one out and about. He landed silently on the ground with the items from my room in hand. I sat on the windowsill with one leg dangling outside as I took one last look at my former life.

Over the years, I had begun looking at so many pieces as 'the former', never part of the whole. I had thought of my time with Renee as the former when I came to Forks. My time with Edward had been a former life after he left. Everything became the former when the agency took me. Then again when I escaped. I suppose, in my mind, I had lived many lives. Really, it was all just part of what was shaping up to be only one very long and complicated lifetime.

We arrived back at the Cullen house quickly. With my new eyes the hidden turn off was easy to find. The darkness seemed to be kept at bay by the brilliancy of the white mansion standing before us. It glowed in the blackness. The gravel drive crackled beneath the tires as Edward and I pulled up to the house. But we weren't the only ones that had arrived.

There was a gold SUV and a midnight blue convertible parked alongside the Cullen's other rented vehicles in front of the house. Not so inconspicuous for the small and conservative town of Forks, Washington. The 'cousins' from Alaska had arrived.

_This should be interesting._

As we walked towards the house Edward threw his arm over my shoulders. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Edward," I returned with a chaste kiss upon his sweet tasting lips.

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal an extremely aggravated looking Alice. "There you two are! You know, I'm really getting sick of this not knowing things thing!" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hello to you too, Alice," Edward replied with a small laugh as we moved past her into the house.

It was just as I remembered it, save for the bit of dust here and there, which Esme was currently cleaning up. She was embarrassed to have her house 'in such a state', as her mind put it, with guests visiting.

I allowed my eyes to wander over the room, taking in the light pastel colors and elegant furnishings that I remembered so clearly.

"I just realized how much I've missed this place," I said, smiling to myself.

"I know exactly what you mean. This was the first place I ever truly felt at home. It is where I found my heart, after all."

"_Very corny Edward,"_ I chuckled in my mind.

"Yeah, well, you bring out the corny romantic in me." I laughed as he gave me a cocky smirk and another kiss.

As we entered the living room I noticed a dark haired couple speaking to Carlisle by the glass wall. Carmen and Eleazar. As the three turned their attention towards us I noticed that their topaz colored eyes seemed very pronounced against their slightly olive, yet chalky complexions.

The woman, Carmen, was dark haired and appeared to be unconcerned about me, unlike her mate, Eleazar. Carmen began coming towards us with a smile on her face, but Eleazar quickly stopped her approach with a hand on her shoulder. His eyes were wide and he radiated distrust. He could sense the power within me. His mind was running through words like telekinesis, pyrokenesis, telepathy, shield. Listing to himself the abilities I possessed. Either Carlisle had not informed him or Eleazar hadn't believed the extent of my power.

"I'm not dangerous." He didn't believe me and worried for the safety of his mate.

When I had been human in Forks absolutely no one feared me. I used to hate it. I felt as if all anyone could see was a weak little human. I enjoyed being more resilient, being treated as an equal instead of as the breakable one. But I never wanted people to fear me for no reason. I meant them no harm, and it hurt to know that that didn't matter.

"I won't hurt her, or you." I almost wanted to cry. I may be as strong as stone on the outside and much stronger than I used to be on the inside, but I still had feelings.

Eleazar seemed to consider my words carefully, examining the situation objectively. He seemed to determine that Carlisle would not allow them to be put in harms way. Finally, he released his hold on Carmen, but approached me himself instead.

"I am Eleazar, and this is Carmen," he said with a Spanish accent, gesturing to his mate.

He was taller than me with dark hair that neared the collar of his pressed black shirt. I assumed the olive cast of their pale skin was because of their Spanish heritage. Eleazar held himself like a man of the Volturi guard. Tall and strong with an air of authority.

"Bella. It's nice to meet you," I returned with a small smile.

He then turned towards Carmen and she ran to his side, a joyous smile on her face.

Carmen observed the differences in Edward as he returned her smile. Comparing the depression he had exhibited the last time she had seen him to his now blissful state. Her mind had the same maternal feel as Esme's. She gathered me in a bone crushing hug, knowing I was the reason for his happiness.

"I'm so glad to meet you, Bella! Alice has told us so much about you since our arrival," she said in the same Spanish inflection as her husband.

"Yes, but we apparently underestimated who, or what, we were dealing with," Eleazar added.

I didn't like the way he referred to me as a 'what'. I didn't like how on guard he was around me. I didn't really like him at all.

"Where is everyone else, Alice?" Edward asked before I had a chance to respond to Eleazar's 'what' comment.

"Well, the Romanians, Jasper, Kate and Irina are hunting, in different locations of course. Emmett and Rosalie are out cavorting. Tanya just got back and is… uh, waiting in your room," she spoke the last part a bit sheepishly.

A whispered growl left my lips before I could help it.

"What is Tanya doing in my room?" Edward asked loudly, nearly growling himself. I was pleased that he seemed as agitated by this as I was.

"I don't know, Edward." Alice gave me a stern look, "I can't _see_ anything." With that she turned on her heel and marched toward the kitchen wearing an exaggerated pout.

Alice had been very upset about not having control over her ability recently. Although sometimes she looked at it as a reprieve, she mostly saw it as a weakness. She believed that her ability helped the family and didn't like not being able to help in that way. Regardless of her annoyance at the situation, she knew I really had no control over it and I knew she loved me.

"Well, let's go up then. I would like to meet Tanya," I said with a forced smile and a bit more enthusiasm than was needed. I wanted to get this over with. This woman needed to understand that Edward was taken, and get over it.


	23. Cousins

**No Longer The Prey**

**Chapter 23: Cousins**

"_**What is Tanya doing in my room?" Edward asked loudly, nearly growling himself. I was pleased that he seemed as agitated by this as I was. **_

"_**I don't know, Edward." Alice gave me a stern look, "I can't see anything." With that she turned on her heel and marched toward the kitchen wearing an exaggerated pout. **_

_**Alice had been very upset about not having control over her ability recently. Although sometimes she looked at it as a reprieve, she mostly saw it as a weakness. She believed that her ability helped the family and didn't like not being able to help in that way. Regardless of her annoyance at the situation, I knew she loved me. **_

"_**Well, let's go up then. I would like to meet Tanya," I said with a forced smile and a bit more enthusiasm than was needed. I wanted to get this over with. This woman needed to understand that Edward was taken, and get over it.**_

I pulled a shocked looking Edward behind me as I ascended the stairs.

Tanya knew we were coming up, of course. She was shielding her mind from Edward and primping. Trying to look as appealing as possible. She may have been able to shield her intentions from Edward, but not from me.

She had a plan of attack. She saw Edward as her property. She had been 'working on' him for decades and saw him as an investment in her future happiness. She believed that she had been close to 'breaking' him. Before he ran off to Volterra, anyway. You would think Edward leaving her in his dust would have told her something, but I guess not.

Regardless, I had a point in my favor. Tanya was aware that I was immortal in a sense, that my heart still beat for some reason, but that was it. Apparently she had rushed out to hunt so that she could be back in time to wait for Edward. She thought I was just a normal vampire. She assumed that that was their reason for being here in the first place. To help keep the reigns on a crazed newborn and nothing more. How wrong she was.

I swung open the door to Edward's bedroom to find a beautiful woman with long, strawberry blonde hair waiting for my mate. She was flawless. Any mortal man would melt to his knees for a night with her, I was sure. But her beauty wasn't what held my attention. It was the determination in her eyes.

"Well hello, Edward. Nice to see you again," Tanya said in a sweet voice, but her mind said something different.

"_Is this her? She is nothing, Edward. Can't you see that we belong together? Your Bella is still so breakable, I am not. We could have so much fun together."_

This girl must have dropped her subtlety long ago because she was going right for the gold.

"I have plenty of _fun_, Tanya. You are not needed in any way. Please leave my room now, I would like a moment alone with my _fiancé_." Edward enunciated the last word, trying to drill it into her head that he was taken. Although he did it in a bit of a nicer way than I would have liked.

"_Edward, we both know whatever 'this' is, will never last. She is so… common," _Tanya said in her mind with a barely contained sneer.

Edward growled under his breath in warning and annoyance.

"You must be Bella," she said, extending her hand to me as if she hadn't just been insulting me in her mind. "I'm Tanya, as I'm sure you could guess." Then the bitch giggled.

I took her proffered hand in mine and squeezed. Hard. Hard enough to bring her to her knees with a yelp. Somewhere I was sure she was used to being.

Tanya was biting her lip and trying her best not to scream, not wanting to appear weak. She may not have been weak, but she was certainly weaker than me. I could feel her bones grinding under my grip. I wanted to make a point.

"Nice to meet you, _Tanya_. Edward is _mine_. And, as you can tell, I'm not that breakable." If she could have cried, I was sure I would have seen tears welling up in her eyes.

"_Honey, I think she understands." _Edward's words entered my mind calmly, but I could feel an undercurrent of humor there. He was enjoying the way I was claiming him as mine. Enjoying my show of superior strength over Tanya. Enjoying that for once he didn't have to defend himself against her advances.

I released Tanya's hand and shooed her out of the room. I was done with the minor catfight. There was nothing very interesting about her mind. Tanya was about as deep as a kiddie pool. She couldn't even think through the pain, just concentrating on the feeling. She was weak, in mind and body.

After Tanya had fled the room, and the house, Edward turned to me. A sly grin on s face.

"You know, I don't think there is anything sexier than watching you defend me," he said before letting out a fierce growl and attacking my mouth.

After a few hours Edward and I decided it was time to go down and join the rest of our family and our guests. Well, I decided. Edward was insatiable. Not that I wasn't, I just knew that there were more pressing matters than our sexual gratification. Unfortunately.

Alice had stocked Edward's closet with clothes for us. I looked through the closet but found only expensive, silky material. I couldn't find anything that I would feel comfortable in. Yes, my style had changed from what I used to wear in high school, but not that much. If anything, I couldn't stand the expensive, stylish crap even more. Instead of continuing to search I grabbed my now well worn shoulder bag that still held some of the clothes I had before meeting up with the Cullens. I pulled out a pair of boot cut jeans and a black tank top. I dressed quickly,. Edward took a little more convincing.

When we finally descended the staircase I was met by a vicious looking female. She had pale blonde hair, almost silver. It was straight and chin length, parted in the middle. She looked murderous and I wondered what I could have possibly done to anger her so. Possibly the confrontation with Tanya, but I doubted it. Somehow, instinctively, I knew that this was Irina, and she was not happy to see me alive. I didn't understand that.

I probed her mind for information that could tell me why her feelings for me were so loathsome. There, I found images of her and Laurent. They had been lovers. She believed that they were mates, but she was wrong.

She blamed me for Laurent's death. Victoria had told them of his fate and that I had been the cause. Neglecting to inform them that she had been the catalyst. Irina had been satisfied when she found out I was dead. She believed that I had gotten what I deserved. This had to be resolved quickly, I needed to contact Jacob.

"Irina, I know that you're angry but-" My words were cut off as Irina's stone hand connected with the side of my face.

"You bitch!" When she went to throw a punch I had had enough. I caught her fist and pushed her backwards. She became unbalanced from the force and nearly fell before steadying herself on the wall behind her. Irina lunged at me with a growl and I caught her by the throat with one hand.

I could feel Tanya and Kate coming to their sisters aide.

"_Edward, keep them away. I won't hurt her." _

He immediately stopped their advances just as Eleazar stepped in front of them.

"This is Irina's fight. Let her have it," he said firmly.

I continued to hold Irina by the throat as I spoke.

"Irina, listen to me. I know you think I had a hand in Laurent's death, but you are wrong. The pack was defending me. They saved my life. Laurent would have killed me," I said calmly.

"You're lying! Laurent wasn't feeding from humans anymore! They killed him because of what he was! Because of _you_!" she screamed.

"Laurent had been cheating on his diet. Victoria sent him to check that the Cullen's were gone so that she could come for me, but instead he decided to kill me himself. The wolves arrived just in time."

"I don't believe you!" She didn't, at all. She thought I was lying through my teeth. That there was no way that _her _Laurent would do what I had said. I had to show her the truth.

I used my empathic ability to calm her and put her body in a sedated state before lowering her to the ground. I knelt down before her and placed my finger tips on her temples.

"_Irina, watch. See what happened for yourself." _

I willed the memory of that day to the forefront of my mind. She had to see for herself the events that had transpired.

Through my eyes she saw the clearing, felt my heartache for my lost love. She whimpered at the pain. The ache of the gapping hole that had been left in my chest at my loss. The anguish I felt at being too weak to keep Edward with me. It burned my soul. The pain was interminable.

In her mind she compared the heartache I felt over my separation from Edward and her heartache over Laurent's death. She knew then that the love she had felt for Laurent was merely ordinary love. Though she was reluctant to admit it, she knew they were not mated.

She watched in horror as Laurent appeared across the meadow with blood red eyes. She felt my fear. My confusion as he approached.

She heard Laurent's confession. Saw the hunger in his eyes. She even heard Edward's voice in my head, telling me to lie. Telling me Laurent was dangerous. She heard me say goodbye to my love.

I let the memory fade as the wolves emerged from the trees. She didn't need to see the look of fear on Laurent's face as the wolves chased him down.

As I removed my hands from her face I whispered that I was sorry for her loss, I motioned for Tanya and Kate to come see to their sister as she shook with silent sobs on the floor. Tanya gathered Irina in her arms and glared at me.

"What did you do to her?!" she accused

"I showed her the truth. She'll be alright, she just needs her family right now."

At my words Carmen rushed over and took Irina from Tanya, cradling her in her arms as a mother would a heartbroken daughter.

I didn't expect any sort of apology from her. I would have done far worse with much less hesitation if it had been the other way around.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," I said softly to Edward. He knew where I meant.

"I'm going with you."

"No, you're not. You're not allowed on Quileute lands. You know that," I said.

"I don't believe you would be welcome there anymore either, Bella," Edward said with concerned eyes.

"Let them tell me that. I can take care of myself now, Edward. Don't worry about me. I'll talk to Jacob and be back before you know it."

Edward was about to argue when Carlisle interrupted us.

"Bella, I got you a disposable cell phone and programmed the families' new numbers into the speed dial for you. I know it has been awhile since you have seen your friend so do not feel rushed, just be careful," he said with a smile. He then directed a thought to Edward.

"_Let her go, son. She will be fine."_

I returned his smile and gave him a small hug as a thanks. Edward reluctantly agreed, but I knew he would be waiting impatiently for my return.


End file.
